It's This Simple
by Merry Monarch
Summary: It was this simple...she was up, I was down. She was day, I was night. She was right, I was wrong. So why can’t I stop thinking about her? AU Robin/Star
1. Richard's Story

It was this simple…she was up, I was down. She was day, I was night. She was right, I was wrong…so why can't I stop thinking about her.

* * *

It was two years ago that I had switched schools. Gotham was a crime infested city and my old school, Gotham Academy, was near it all. Bruce thought it was for the best. I hated it. Not only was it a thirty minute drive to Gotham West but I would have to wake up earlier than usual just to arrive on time. The only good thing about this school was not having to wear those ill-fated uniforms. I arrived ten minutes early to find my friends waiting at a bench for the bell to ring.

"Damn! It's about time you got here." yelled Gar.

"What I'm ten minutes early. Give me a break." I responded. Gar Logan was one of my close friends. His dirty blonde hair with green-dyed tips caught my eye. It almost matched his green eyes. He was always doing funny things with his hair. I guess this is his do' for the month. He was about 5'6" with a slim body. Although I've noticed those workouts we do are starting to pay off and Rachel has been noticing as well.

"Rae can you stop reading for one second. It wouldn't kill you to join in the conversation, you know." glared Gar.

"First off it's Rachel and lets see what's more interesting, getting involved in a conversation with you or reading my book, that's a no brainer." She then looks over to me and gives me a small smile. She then continued to read her book. She wasn't the most talkative person in the world. I respected that about her. She never was one to pry into anyone's life. The bell rang and it broke me of my thoughts.

"Lets get this day over with, shall we?" questioned Rachel. I went through my usual routine. Reaching my locker and getting my books, I jet past some jocks who were discussing strategies for the game. _Hmm, her friends_. I made it just in time before the final bell rang. I snuck into my seat but not fast enough.

"Well Mr. Grayson it's nice to see you grace us with your presence this morning. I guess it would be too much to ask that you get here on time." boomed Mr. Wilson.

"Yeah I guess it would." I muttered. There were snickers heard all around the room.

"Watch it son, I'm not in a good mood this morning. And you don't want to get on my bad side." he warned. I just looked away avoiding his gaze. Then of course I saw her. There she was laughing away with something one of her friends had told her. I couldn't help it but smile to myself. Why did she have this affect on me? I mean she hardly knew me and I hardly knew her. But I felt something for her. I couldn't understand it. I glanced a second time but quickly. Her ruby red hair full of healthy shine cascaded down her back ending in soft curls. It complimented her naturally tanned skin. _Skin that I wish I could feel_. But her best feature had to be her wondrous eyes. The green in it was almost unreal. They were a brilliant green. I had never seen eyes like that on anyone before. I also noticed she had turn to see that I was looking at her. My eyes widened and I looked away. _Damn why did I have to stare so long_. The lesson began and I just tried everything I could to focus on it. After forty-five boring minutes of learning about the uprising in Egypt the bell rang for us to depart. I gathered my backpack and headed out the door. Just my luck I was behind her the whole time. It was enough time for me to hear her conversation.

"Well Kori, you know Xavier is telling everyone that you two are serious. I mean its only been two months but…"

"Listen Terra, Xavier and I have gotten close but I wouldn't say serious." Kori explained. "Besides you know Xavier, he's just probably messing around. He likes to push peoples' buttons."

"Well if you say so but he can be arrogant and cocky sometimes. But I'm sure you like that huh?" joked Terra. All she got in response was a playful punch from her friend. "Well speaking of the devil, look who's waiting for you at your locker. I'll see you during lunch ok?" Terra didn't wait for a response and left. Richard had heard enough. He knew Kori would never see him as anything more than a social outcast but it still infuriated him whenever she mentioned Xavier. He turned to head to his locker and the last thing he remembered was the lingering scent of lavender from Kori's hair. _It smells so good. I wonder what she uses_.


	2. Kori's Life

Disclaimer: I don't any part of Teen Titans.

I was awoken to the radio alarm blaring in my ear. Reluctantly I got out of bed and showered. Quickly my bathroom began smelling of my favorite lavender shampoo. I noticed the time on my wall clock and hurried. After finally choosing to wear my black skirt with a ruffled hem and my favorite purple top, I headed down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. Not wasting any time I got into my car and drove to school. On my way I had nothing to do but think.

_Many people often said that I was lucky. I have a huge mansion for a home, received a white BMW for my 17th birthday and had the most caring parents in the world. Although they were busy people, they always had time for me. My father was a business tycoon, while my mother was born into money so to speak. I was their only daughter, well at least together. My father had two previous children from a failed marriage, my half-sister Koma and my half-brother Ryan. I never got along well with Koma. She blamed me for her parent's divorce even though I wasn't even born at the time. Being four years older than me she usually bullied me growing up. Eventually she graduated and headed off for college. At least I wouldn't have to put up with her ignorance any longer. But my brother Ryan was great. He was everything a big brother should be. He was only two years older and we got along a lot better than most siblings. He too graduated and moved on to college. They would visit about every other weekend. _

I finally arrived at school and pulled into the parking lot. Not long before I got out, there he was. "Hey cutie! I've been waiting for you." Xavier, my boyfriend, said.

"I'm sorry honey but I didn't feel like getting up today. That's what happens when you stay up until midnight talking to me on the phone." I added.

"Well what can I say, I love talking to you." he then planted a kiss on my lips and his arm around my shoulders leading me into the school doors. We kept talking as we arrived at my locker. We had been together for two months after he had been pining for me since the beginning of the school year. I finally gave in to him. He was rather gorgeous with his spiky black hair and smoky gray eyes. Muscular in build and tall, the day we made it official I had made many enemies. Well not really but much of the school female population became enraged now that Xavier Redd was no longer available. He was notably the most popular guy in school. Also one of those guys that were good at everything he did. Whether it was sports, fighting, or just racing...he was the best. But along with his accomplishments, came an ego the size of Mt. Rushmore. I turned when someone called my name.

"Hey girl you ready for history? I don't want to be late and deal with Wilson." cried Bee, a close friend of mine. Well actually her name is Karen Beecher, Bee for short. If anything her name suits her seeing as she packs quite a punch. Just as fierce she was beautiful. Her ebony skin harmonized her hazel eyes. She always maintained her hair in her standard buns above her head. She was slim but with some muscle to accentuate her figure. No wonder Vic loved her. Speaking of which…

"X, my man! Kor what's up, darling? Bee where's my phone?" shouted Vic who bumped knuckles with Xavier. Victor Stone was the poster boy for a football hero. My 'surrogate' brother as he calls himself, was the regional power-lifting champion for two years in a row. So it's no surprise that he was strapping in stature. Even if he shaved his head every week, he was still cute.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vic. Maybe you left it at Jinny's house." Bee accused Vic. "God knows she's been after your number for some time."

"Here we go again. I told you I don't want anything to do with her, woman. I didn't give her my number, Matthew did." he tried to defend himself.

"Well Matthew the mammoth is gonna learn he ain't gonna miss with your love life. Got it?" Vic cowered in her glare. "Yeah baby just chill out." said Vic.

"Come on Kori. I think Terra is waiting for us in class." Bee held her hand and tugged Kori away but not before she let her kiss Xavier goodbye.

"Lunch later?" Xavier asked and she simply nodded.

* * *

Here we sat waiting for the class to begin. After hearing Mr. Wilson scolding a student again for arriving late, I looked up to see his victim. It was Richard. I've seen him around school a lot. I didn't know much about him other than he was friends with Gar and Rachel. They really didn't associate much with other kids. _But then again high school can be hard to those who are 'different'. He appeared kind though. He had a warm face that seemed it could put you at peace if you let him. _Terra interrupts my thoughts with her story.

"So Kitten ended up with chocolate on her dress. The one I lent her. She's so damn clumsy." laughed Terra. I too laughed at her comment. No one really liked Kitten. She was always so clingy and had a negative comment for everything. I turned again and noticed Richard was looking straight at me. _Did I have something on my face?_ He quickly looked away though. For a second his deep blue eyes pierced into mine and I felt a shiver go right through me. Was this a good thing or bad? Kitten would kill me right now if she saw Richard staring at me. Kitten along with other girls in school secretly had a huge crush on him. She wouldn't admit to it because he wasn't in any sports team or hung out with the right people, she couldn't date him. Simply put by her terms he hangs out with losers, so he must be a loser. I remember when he first moved here, he chose not to hang out with us although most everyone would have accepted him. To me he seemed to have this seriousness to him even though he laughed with his friends all the time. He seemed to not participate in sports activities even though he was brawny. He seemed not to listen in class even though he strived in academics. He seemed to be a paradox in himself. Suddenly I saw a hand waved in front of my face.

"Hello earth to Kori and you in there?" Terra fussed.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." I answered back.

She traced where my gaze strayed from and saw Richard. "Uh-huh…and I bet I know exactly what you were thinking about." she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Shutup I'm trying to learn here." I lied sarcastically. They just both glanced at each other and laughed quite loud that the whole class just gawked at us.

"Ladies I'm sure you'll find detention just as amusing as your private conversation if you don't get quiet this instant." Mr. Wilson glared over to us. "Sorry, sir." we all mumbled.

* * *

The classes came and went quickly. I arrived to see Gar and Raven seated at our usual table. Raven was picking at her food with a book in hand. Gar pushed his tray aside after refusing to eat anything having to do with a healthy diet. As I walked to our table I heard a wolf call delivered to me. I turned to see where it came from. I looked around, why I don't really know. I wasn't interested in any of them as they clearly weren't interested in me. I gave up looking and continued walking as I turned I bumped into something, or someone actually. Then I heard a commotion. The sound of a tray crashing to the ground and splattering all over its owner filled the cafeteria. But not just any owner, it was _her_.

"Hey jerk why don't you watch where you're going!" yelled Xavier just a little too loud. "Obviously you're not only a damn freak your blind too!" again he shouted. This moron was taking it too far and Richard was just about to lunge over to him but saw a sudden movement on the floor. Kori had fallen to the ground with the remnants of her lunch all over her designer clothes. She felt slightly light-headed but recovered quickly and tried to get up. Richard pulled out a hand to help her up.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking and…" Richard said but was cut off.

"Of course you weren't looking a-hole or does your blindness interfere with your stupidity?" he said shoving Richard's hand out of the way.

"Xavier stop!" Kori shouted hoping her boyfriend would hear her. "He said he was sorry now just leave it at that..OK?"

"But…Kori…I…" Xavier tried to make her understand.

"Look lets just forget this happened." she smiled a warm smile while looking at both boys. Richard answered her by nodding, while Xavier simply rolled his eyes. She never did like confrontation and always tried to end it. A janitor had already arrived to clean up the mess. Xavier was already heading off with Kori in hand out the doors. Kori turned to give Richard one more quick glance and saw him mouth 'I'm sorry.' She in turn gave him a big and reassuring smile and mouthed 'I know, don't worry.' He grinned back her. After she left he gathered himself and headed towards his friends who saw the whole spectacle. _Wow…she smiled…at me, for me. If only I knew what I had to do to be with her._

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is going slow or boring but this is my first story and I'm still getting used to it. I've never written much and it seemed like fun. Also just a little thanks to all those who reviewed this story: starfangurl89, Winter's Ebony, D-I-WaRria, strodgfrgf, TitanGirlzRox, Dlvvanzor, skye668, and Dark's Soul Mate**

**I really appreciate it and you all are amazing. Your words meant everything. Thanks again!**


	3. Big Brother Is Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kori's POV**

"I can't believe you just did that!" She exclaimed a little angry. She knew Xavier was egotistical but his behavior was just unexplainable. What had brought up this fury, she didn't know.

"Did what, Kori?" he asked as if nothing had occurred.

"You just overreacted with Richard in there. Why?" She pointed toward the cafeteria to show him exactly who she was referring to.

"Are you _defending _this guy to _me_, after what he did? And since when do you know him by his first name anyways?" his voice started rising again. "And I didn't like the idea of you looking back at him either."

She gasped because she really didn't think he had noticed. He heard the surprise in her voice, "What are you…" she was interrupted once again.

"Don't think I didn't see it! One thing you should have learned by now sweetheart is that I'm a very observant person. Very!" the last word coming out more through gritted teeth. His voice seemed to have an eerie feeling to it. She hated to admit but she was just a little frightened.

"Look honey, I'm sorry OK! I didn't mean to upset you. I know that you were just trying to protect me. But please next time just try not to be so…hostile." She wasn't sure if hostile was the word to choose but right now she didn't know what was. She looked into his gray eyes almost pleadingly. He then softened his position.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of anyone hurting you alright?" he spoke a little more calm. Kori felt a little better now. He snuck his arm around her waist and pulled her toward a gentle kiss. After savoring it they pulled apart once the bell rang for school to resume. They then headed back to their respective classes.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"What the heck was all that about?" Gar finally regained his composure. It's wasn't everyday his best buddy got into an argument quite like this.

"I guess you missed the whole Richard bumping into Kori Anders and her psycho-crazed boytoy going apeshit, huh Gar?" stated Rachel in her monotone voice.

"Will you two shut it? Not only did I just embarrass myself and Kori in front of everyone, now I have to worry about people thinking I'm scared of X. And I'm not scared of X!" declared Richard clenching his teeth and pointing his finger to his friends as a show of promise.

"Richard don't you think we know exactly what your feelings for Xavier are. We know you'd love to pound his face to the ground, so don't worry about it." came a voice from behind him.

"Hey Wally, didn't know you were there man." Richard said alarmed. Wally gave him some kind of friends-only handshake. Richard chuckled and just thought about what a goofball he was. Wally was a friend of Richard's. He was on the track team and had hopes of going to the Olympics one day.

"I saw the whole scene with X and he is such a bastard. I swear he thinks he's God's gift to this school. He and all his friends need their heads examined or a dose of reality, whichever comes first." Wally remarked.

"Well Kori seems alright, though. I mean she doesn't act like the rest of them, you know." Richard recovered from a slight blush after seeing his friend cock an eyebrow toward him. _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut_.

"Well yeah you're right. She is pretty cool. I mean head cheerleader, gorgeous and have you heard her talk? She's got this cutesy voice…" mimicked Wally trying his best Kori impersonation. "And she smells nice too." he added. Now it was Richard's turn to raise an eyebrow which in turn became a glare. Wally's crystal blue eyes widened.

"Uh…we…uh…were paired together in a biology project…honest." Wally stuttered while holding his hands up defensively. He really didn't want to piss Richard off. People didn't know it but he had a black belt in about every martial arts imaginable, and a mad Richard was not someone you wanted close to you.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"So he said _that _to him?" said a voice over the phone. Kori had just arrived home from school. She was eager to talk to someone and she knew exactly who.

"Yes Donna! I was more humiliated by Xavier's actions than the stupid stains on my clothes." responded Kori. Donna was Kori's best friend, actually more like sister, from her old private school. They both had attended Gotham Elite. Truth be told she didn't like the school a good deal. Much of the students there were too snobbish and snooty for Kori's taste. But once they befriended each other you couldn't tear them apart. After Kori's transfer of schools they vowed to call each other at least three times a week, no exceptions.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Kor, but I'd be worried with Xavier's temper. I mean who blows up over something like that?" some voices were heard over through Donna's line and she returned with "I hate to cut this short but my father is beckoning me for who knows what reason. Do you want to do something later on?" Donna asked hoping to spend time with her good friend.

"I can't my parents came home after a week in London. They'll be here for a few more days and then they are heading out to Australia for another business trip. I just want to spend some time with them before they leave again." she said hoping not to dampen Donna's spirits.

"No it's cool I understand. Sometime during the week then, OK?"

"Yeah I promise. Talk to you later." after waiting for Donna's goodbye she hung up the phone and sank into her comfortable bed.

For the next ten minutes Kori laid on her back and began drifting off into a peaceful sleep until the phone in her bedroom shattered it. She sighed knowing a good sleep would not be happening at the moment and answered it. "Hello?"

"May I please speak to Kori Anders?" the person questioned.

"This is she." she wondered who the heck this person was. The voice didn't sound familiar and it was odd someone she didn't know would be calling her.

"Yes this is Fred from the Erotic Fun Leisure Shop. I'm calling to inform you that the crotchless lingerie you ordered has arrived and is ready for pick-up." the caller said.

"Excuse…me? I didn't order any lingerie from your shop, sir." she was dumbstruck.

"You are Kori Anders, right? The Kori Anders from 32483 Tameran Drive, correct?" he tried to convince her that she was obviously the right person.

"Yes but believe me that order is not mine. Goodbye!" she simply hung up. Instantly the phone rang again. She thought twice about it but went against her better judgment and picked it up. "Hello?" she said rather annoyed.

"Who do you think you are hanging up on me like that!" the voice shouted. Frantically, she was trying to figure out what to tell this individual. "Look I don't know who you are but…" she stopped after she heard hysterical laughter on the other end. And if she knew anything it was that snicker. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed over the phone.

"Damn Kori, make me deaf why don't you?" he chuckled.

"Ryan, you are such a jerk! You had me worried out of my mind!" she confessed.

"And I love you too dear sister. Did you forget how to use a phone? No call for three weeks, what happened to the love for your big brother."

"I'm so sorry Ryan but I've been so busy lately. But really your jokes are getting really old, really fast." she quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen I just wanted to let you know that we'll be coming down tomorrow. Dad and Luanne just arrived home didn't they?" Ryan never really called Kori's mother 'mom'. They still maintained a respectable relationship and Luanne never felt the need for her husband's children to address her as so if they felt uncomfortable with it.

"Yes but they will be leaving in a couple of days for Australia so make sure you come down as soon as you can. We will be eating at that new french restaurant tonight. But I'll be sure to tell them your coming so they can lock up the liquor cabinets and the wine cellar." she joked.

"Hardy har har Kor. Watch it or I'll tell dad about those nasty little lingerie you've been ordering. Speaking of which, who's this X guy I keep hearing about?" he said sounding like the protective brother.

"Who told you about Xavier…wait Koma am I right?" she guessed and rolled her eyes. Everytime Xavier came over to see her, Koma just happened to be visiting. She immediately took a liking to him. She would try to flirt with him any chance she got. She would always sit a little too close to him on the couch or wear really revealing clothing. Kori was not sure what Xavier thought about all this but she was sure he didn't dread all the attention. She wasn't really the jealous type, OK so maybe a little jealousy wasn't so bad.

"Of course and what the hell kind of name is Xavier. I already know I don't like him. He sounds like a jerk. You can do better than him. Don't worry I'll find someone more suitable for you. I have this russian friend who's going to college here, he's in the college ROTC, Leonid. Now I'll give you permission to date him. And…" he started rambling on and on.

"Um…Ryan I love you and all but the only one who you think would be good enough for me would probably be a monk. And Xavier is far from a monk." she laughed sexily at her own comment.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN KORI? IF I FIND OUT ANYTHING IS GOING ON…" he shouted over the phone.

"Oh Ryan look at the time, I've got to get going. I can't wait to see you bye." she stated without stopping for a moment to breathe. She hung up the phone quickly. Pheww. In all truth she did have to hang up. She had to get prepared for the restaurant because her parents had reservations.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard looked at himself in the mirror. His ebony locks managed to stay in place thanks to his trusty hair gel, the clothes screamed that of a preppy teenager. _Light blue button shirt, khakis, slacks, and a tie for crying out loud_. But Bruce always had to have his way. A knock at the door was heard and he called for them to enter.

"Master Dick, Master Bruce wished for me to inform you to be ready in ten minutes. You're reservations for _La Porte D' Or _are at seven and he doesn't expect to be late." Alfred, the mansion's butler stated. Alfred was a gentle old soul and was looked upon as somewhat of a grandfather by Richard. He made living with Bruce more tolerable.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be down in a minute." Richard answered back. Alfred then left and Richard retreated his wallet off his dresser and was headed downstairs. _I can't believe I have to go to this stupid thing. They are always so boring and each time I end up feeling like an idiot. I don't even like french food_.

They finally arrived at the packed restaurant and had taken their seats. Not even twenty minutes later Bruce excused himself after seeing a business partner he wished to speak with. That left Richard alone at the table…again. _I always seem to end up by myself. Maybe it's a good look for me_. Just as he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around in his chair to see the two most beautiful emeralds in the world. "Kori." he gasped.

**I had some people say it was a little hard to read due to the different POVs. So I wanted to start writing everyone's POV to make it easier to read. I hope this helps. And a thank you to all the repeat reviewers and some new ones: longhairedhorse, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, The High Queen of Narnia, and lilliesofthevalley **

**I'll start to try and focus on Rachel and Gar as well in the upcoming chapters. Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to lilliesofthevalley. Reading one of her stories made me want to try an attempt to write my own. I hope everyone likes it, but if not then I'm sorry. But if anything I'd like to dedicate this whole story to all the Rob+Star, Dick+Kori, RedX+Star people out there as I am one too. **


	4. Wining and Dining

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Richard's POV**

There she was, right in front of him. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Garbed in a silk deep green spaghetti strap party dress, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was snug enough to have the male figures' eyes wander over to her but modest enough for the female patrons of the restaurant to be in awe. It did wonders for her figure, even if it did end just above the knee. Her matching green heels emphasized her long flawless legs. Her ruby hair was made up of small ringlet curls and it fell onto her back. She wore a necklace which held a simple circle encased in small diamonds. And dare he think it, the front of her dress revealed a small amount of cleavage. Soon he was broken of his thoughts.

"Hey Richard I didn't expect to be seeing you here." she said. Her smile grew wider with every word she spoke.

"Uh…Bruce insisted." he said flatly. _Man, I'm gonna blow this. Say something interesting, idiot._

"May I sit down for a moment?" she motioned to the chair.

"Oh I'm sorry of course." he stood to pull the chair out for her.

"Thank you, Richard. Look I just wanted to apologize for Xavier's behavior in the cafeteria…" but she didn't get to finish.

"Don't worry about it Kori, really. I should be the one saying sorry. I mean I crashed into you and because of me you ruined your clothes. I deserved to get yelled at."

"No you didn't Richard, not the way he did. He had no right to say those things about you, mainly because they are not true." she wasn't about to let Richard believe those insults.

He couldn't help it and a small blush crept itself onto his cheeks. _How old am I, ten_? He wanted to believe her but something inside of him told him she was just being kind because she felt sorry for him. _Why does she have to be so damn nice_?

"At least let me pay for the dry cleaning." he pleaded.

"It's already been taken care of." she grinned. A cough could be heard beside them and they look up to find Bruce standing there.

"Bruce! Um…this is Kori Anders. She is…"

"Yes Myan Anders' daughter, I know. I am pleased to meet you Miss Anders." Bruce gently shook her hand. "Everyone here has been asking who this lovely young woman with whom you were speaking with was." Bruce looked at Richard and smirked.

"Thank you for your kind words. Well I should let you two get back to dinner. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Wayne. And it was nice talking to you Richard." and with that she excused herself. Richard watched her retreating back get lost into the crowd. _Why did she have to leave so soon. Nice timing Bruce_. They sat back down at their table in silence. Bruce noticed Richard was battling some thoughts in his mind so he spoke first.

"She seems very nice. If I was years younger you might have some competition." he hoped this would instigate a chat with him.

"WHAT?" Richard nearly shouted.

_It worked_. "Just wanted to see if you were paying attention." Bruce responded.

"Well I am and I'm not interested in Kori, OK so drop it." he was already getting annoyed with the subject. Bruce wasn't the easiest person in the world to talk to, especially concerning his feelings.

"I'm just saying if you like her maybe you should ask her out. Now we can drop the subject." Bruce ended his statement. After a few minutes of looking at the menu…

"I can't besides she has a boyfriend, Xavier Redd." he spat at the name.

"You mean, Cambridge Redd of the Cambridge Redd Corporation's son?" he wondered.

"That's the one." he pointed his finger into the air as if he hit it right on target.

"Yes, well his father is a very…stern business associate. I hope he's not ruthless like his father." he warned.

"No…he's worse." Richard said as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Kori finally made her way back to her table after being stopped by men wishing to speak with her. But at the moment only one kept emerging in her mind. _Him_. It was odd how she barely knew Richard but felt like she could spend the whole night being around him. He was quite a contrast to what she was accustomed to. To her he seemed almost dreamlike. Then she thought about Xavier but something just didn't seem right about him. Lately it felt as if she had to walk on eggshells around him. The slightest remark seemed to anger him. It wasn't like this at the beginning. They got along great and were inseparable. But things were different now and she had come to the conclusion that Xavier would not be changing anytime soon. So what would this mean for the future of their relationship…if there was a future at all.

"Kori dear are you alright?" her mother questioned. She was concerned for the fact that her daughter hadn't spoken a word since she arrived back at the table.

"Yes mom I'm fine. So what did you order?" she asked looking over the menu. She wasn't really hungry since french food wasn't her favorite cuisine.

"Kori who was that young gentlemen you were speaking with? The one seated with Bruce Wayne." her father was very inquisitive when it came to his youngest daughter.

"That is Richard Grayson daddy. He goes to my school and I just wanted to say 'hi'."

"Well you aren't you still with Xavier?" he narrowed his eyes just a bit. Kori simply nodded. "Well then I don't think it would be a good idea to be seen talking with this boy. You know how easily gossip can spread, don't you?"

"I know that daddy, but he and I are merely friends. And lately Xavier and I have been having a little bit of problems." she didn't know what else to say.

"Really!" he started forming a grin the size of the sun. She always knew her father didn't care much for Xavier. "Well I wouldn't be disenchanted if you left him. I don't like the way he treats you." he glared.

"Well now I know you and Ryan were definitely cut from the same pattern." she joked.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. Shouts could be heard coming from downstairs. _Why don't they just get a divorce already_. This was a common occurrence in her home. This was also one reason she never invited anyone over. Whether it was about money, his infidelities, or even Rachel herself the arguments never stopped. Rachel couldn't help but feel guilty sometimes. She knew her mother was really young when she had her. They certainly weren't ready to bring a child into this world. This is probably why they never had another one. Angela, her mother, constantly told Rachel she loved her and doesn't regret one second of her life with her. But her husband made life so hard for both of them. In reality her friends, close friends, Gar and Richard understood why she chose to be so quiet and reserved. It suited her well. She didn't want to be noticed. If she was, then she felt people would see right through her. As she began thinking about what her friends were doing at the moment she heard a door slam loudly. She was too wrapped up into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the shouting had ceased. It was about ten more minutes until again the door slammed. She peeked her head out of her bedroom door and decided it was safe to come out. She tip-toed down the stairs to find her mother kneeling on the floor with her head in her hands crying. "Mom?" she whispered. She embraced her mother's body which was trembling. This was out of character for her that even her mother looked at her with confusion.

"He left Rachel. He's finally gone." her mother said through sobs. What Rachel didn't know was, were these tears of sadness or joy.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

After wining and dining with business friends and acquaintances, the Anders' family arrived home late into the night. Once they stepped into the hallway they heard the sound of someone striding towards them.

"Well if it isn't my favorite family in the world." shouted the guest. Immediately their eyes widened as Ryan approached them. Kori couldn't help it and ran towards him clasping her arms around his neck.

"Ryan! I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." she couldn't contain her happiness.

"Well I had to get here before you all locked up all the booze." he retorted. She held on tighter. She had missed his funny remarks, his comeback quips, her big brother. She played with his orange-red locks which he had obviously just cut which made it hard to grab any hair at all.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair. It's my most prized possession." he warned swatting her hand away. If only he knew that many girls, and a lot of them being Kori's girlfriends, thought his eyes were his most prized possession. They were almost like Kori's only a lighter shade of green. They didn't have quite the sparkle hers did but they were still magical. He was a looker alright. Her friends would constantly bother her about him. _Beefy, toned, really tall, and comical as hell. My friends are so weird sometimes. _

"Kori honey give him some air." her mother started to worry. Kori moved off of him and allowed her parents to greet him as well. They continued to get reacquainted, then she heard…

"Oh Kori dear, did you forget I was coming along as well?" sneered the voice. Kori turned slowly around to meet the eyes of…

"Hello Koma." Kori sighed with no hint of enthusiasm.


	5. Xavier vs Ryan

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**AN: Just a little warning, there might be a little more cursing than usual in this chapter. I'm sorry if that offends anyone. There is no actual POV in the beginning of this chapter, its the entire Anders' household.**

"Well Kori, you don't seem too happy to see me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you almost hate the fact that I was here." Koma quipped.

"Don't be silly Koma, I'll just continue to ignore you like I always do when you're here."

"Girls that's enough!" shouted Luanne. "Can't you two just get along for once, for our sake?"

"Like I'd do anything for you, Luanne." glared Koma. She hated her with everything she had, the woman who took her mother's place. And here was Kori, the one who was trying to take Koma's place in her father's heart. Everything was fine until those two decided to invade her personal space. But if anyone knew Koma, she wasn't going to take this standing up. It pleasured her knowing she made their lives miserable.

"Koma you apologize to your stepmother this instant! I will not have such disrespect in my home!" exclaimed Myan.

"Of course take her side like you always do father." she seethed. With that she marched up the stairs and into her room. She reached for her phone and dialed. After repeated rings, _answer damn it_, the machine came on. Left with no other choice she left her message. "Hey I'm in town and I want to see you. You know who this is." she then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Why does she always have to act like this?" frowned Luanne.

"Just don't worry about it, Luanne. She's starved for attention. Trust me, I know her." Ryan tried reassuring her.

The doorbell rang in the Anders' household startling everyone. After a few minutes Xavier entered followed by the butler who had let him in. "Hello Xavier, Kori said you might be stopping by." Luanne went to give him a gentle hug.

"Hi honey, I'd like you to meet my brother Ryan. He just arrived today with Koma. Ryan this is Xavier. Xavier, Ryan." she introduced the two as they exchanged looks.

"Nice to meet you, Xavier." he said shaking his hand. But it felt as if Kori's beau tightened his grip a little too hard. _Yep, I definitely don't like him_.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryan." he had already heard quite enough about him. He didn't really need to be introduced. The two just continued to glare at each other for a few moments. Myan cleared his throat causing the staring contest to conclude.

"Well if you don't mind the misses and I are just a bit tired. We will reside to our room now. Ryan we will see you first thing in the morning alright?" stated his father.

"Yeah dad. I'll just get better _acquainted _with Xavier here." he smirked looking back at him. Something about Ryan bugged the heck out of Xavier. He had a good mind to just punch him right square in the jaw but Kori…_where the hell was Kori_?

"Xavier?" she said a little above her normal voice trying to break him out of his trance by gently grabbing his chin. "Are you OK? What's wrong?" she said concerned.

"Nothing just calm down." he said rather rudely. He noticed the fierce look displayed on Ryan's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get upset but I had called you three times." a melancholic look on Kori's face appeared. She feared he was going back to one of his tempers and in front of Ryan nonetheless. This was not the first impression she wanted him to portray.

"Yeah so don't get your panties bunched in a twist." scolded Ryan. He had just about enough of Ryan's mouth. Xavier was about to charge at him but stopped when Koma entered the room.

"Well Xavier isn't it a little past your bedtime?" she remarked. She looked at the two and added "Don't tell me you boys aren't playing nice?"

"They are fine Koma why don't you mind your own business?" Kori was already getting irritated with her antics.

"Anything that happens in this house dear Kori is my business. At least when my mother was here we were all happy." declared Koma.

"Yeah Koma that's why it ended in a divorce because my father was _so _happy." she hated when she rehashed old bad memories.

"Well at least my mother has class."

"Well at least my mother wasn't on drugs when she named me. What the hell kind of name is Koma, anyways?" She immediately apologized to Ryan when she realized what she had said. Ryan just waved it off knowing full aware Kori didn't mean it. He knew his sister Koma had a way of making people feel terrible about themselves.

"It's a family name you bi-..." Koma was about to let outher obscenity when the phone placed on the end table rang. Only after about two rings did the kitchen maid enter with the cordless phone in hand, "Miss Anders it is your friend Victor Stone. Would you like to converse with him?" she asked in her European accent.

"Oh yes thank you Helena. I'll be back you two. Don't do anything stupid." she looked at Ryan as she exited. He just chuckled in return. Koma decided to follow Kori into the kitchen not caring if her conversation with her friend was a private one or not. The two men were left in the large living area. They both decided to take a seat pending Kori's return. Ryan stared at Xavier not daring to back down until he finally scoffed at him.

"What the hell is so funny?" Xavier said in a venomous tone. He wasn't in the mood for one of his jokes.

"It's just funny, is all. It seems as if I know everything about you yet I've only met you today." he said.

"And?" he wondered what the point of this discussion was.

"Well Kori rarely told me about you. But do you know who _did _talk about you nonstop?" he waited for his answer but only got a quizzical stare. "No, well I'll tell you…Koma." he noticed Xavier stiffen his body to some extent.

"She talked about me, so what?" he reiterated. Ryan then jumped off the couch and stood glaring defiantly. He couldn't hold in his anger any longer.

"So cut the bullshit!"

"What the hell are you talking about, what bullshit?" he questioned.

"Listen shit for brains, I'm not stupid. I love both my sisters very much and if you hurt any of them in any way you're the one who's going to need protection. I'm used to Koma's crap already but I'm not going to let you hurt Kori. So I'm going to make this easier for you. You're going to tell her exactly what's been going on between the two of you. She deserves to hear it from you. And if you don't then I'll tell her myself. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Ryan was hoping he'd be the bigger man and agree.

"Listen you over pompous jerk, nothing is going on between me and Koma. I love Kori. I wouldn't want to hurt her like that." he disclosed.

"Listen pal, don't think for one second I'm going to buy into your charms, save it for the ladies, however many you might have." he started walking away slowly. He suddenly stopped in his tracks once he heard Xavier speak.

"I'm not someone you want to piss off kid. You don't want to mess with me. Because when you mess with me, I react. And you don't want to see me _react_." Xavier demanded harshly. Ryan had already turned fully around to stare at the cunning eyes that Xavier held. _Something is definitely wrong with this guy_. _Is he like this with Kori_?

After her conversation Kori entered the living area once again. "Sorry honey, that was Vic. Everyone is going to Whirlwinds tomorrow. I told him we'd be there. Is that alright with you?" she asked having no idea of prior conversation the gentlemen just had.

"Uh yeah cutie. That's just fine with me." he smiled at her. "Listen I'm going to use your bathroom, right away." Kori nodded and he left her to chat with her brother.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

He entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He splashed cold water on his face somehow hoping it would make him feel better. He grabbed a small towel off the rack and attempted to dry it. He suddenly felt warm arms snake around his well-developed waist.

"I've missed you baby." a voice said seductively. He rolled his eyes almost immediately. He turned only to have her assaulting him with butterfly kisses on his neckline. He shoved his neck away defending it and pried her arms off his waist and held them back to her almost as if he was trying to escape.

"Koma what do you think you're doing?" he didn't have time for one of her scenes.

"What do you mean, aren't you happy to see me?" she wondered with hope.

"Damn it Koma I told you not to do this anymore. It was one night and I was drunk."

"Correction baby, it was twice and you weren't drunk the second time." she smirked. Evidently she was right. He just tried to forget.

"That was different. I had just argued with Kori and I was mad. Besides I love her and…look I've got to go." he started exiting but was grabbed back by her.

"Wait a minute, so this is it? You think you can have your fun with me and just take off whenever you feel like it, like I'm just your little whore."

"If you don't want to get treated like one, then don't act like one." he reached for the doorknob and was about to turn it. She stood there shocked with her mouth hung wide open. Seeing he was about to leave she decided to speak...

"Oh by the way Xavier," she saw him turn but only his profile came into view,"I'm pregnant." She noticed his body jerk and his eyes widenwith shock.

**I'm sorry I didn't get to thank all the reviewers last chapter, I arrived home late and was a bit tired. Thanks to all the repeat reviewers and the new ones: pixiepuff101, samuraigurl1213, Crimson Black, E-luusive. All you guys are great, and I'll try to keep up with this story. I just hope its not boring you to death yet. Thanks, again**.


	6. Maybe More Than Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Richard's POV**

During his peaceful slumber Richard was alerted to a loud music blaring from his cell phone. With his fast instincts he answered only to find sobbing coming from the caller. Her anonymity caused him to wonder who had called him so early. "Hello?" he asked again still wishing for a few more hours of sleep. He loved the weekends exclusively for the purpose of being able to enjoy the late mornings.

"Dick?" she said. 'She' being his old friend and former girlfriend Barbara Gordon, or Babs as she preferred to be called. Only she called him 'Dick'. He never minded even if he would get bothered by it sometimes.

"Babs, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he questioned. She was never one to cry openly in front of him, so he feared what would cause her to act peculiarly around him.

"He broke up with me Dick. Steve and I…he…he" the rest was drowned out by the weeping hum coming from her. Richard couldn't help it and let his eyes roll just a tad.

"Hey Babs, it's going to be OK, really. I never like Steve anyways. You were too good for him." he hoped his words were enough to tame the wailing for a bit.

"Dick can I come over, I'd like to see you."

"Sure." he informed her. He knew that since their breakup things had been awkward. They were together for about six months but they had been friends since they were children. They knew everything about each other and did everything together. After his fifteenth birthday they decided to date but throughout their relationship there was no chemistry, well this was her reasoning anyways. Richard always thought it felt too platonic. Everytime they shared a kiss the experience didn't feel the way he hoped it would. When they embraced, she would pull away quickly. They were not that great at expressing their emotions for each other and he had to admit that was what he needed the most in a relationship. He was already self-conscious enough and to have the person you are with make you feel uncomfortable, it just wasn't something he'd like to repeat. When he transferred schools, Babs became less of a steady figure in his life. They would talk occasionally and visit each other along with his old school friends. He still questioned their nonexistent relationship and sometimes pondered what if…although sometimes he caught himself wondering, _how would it feel with her?_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel looked out to the ocean's calm waters. This was her favorite place to be. It was so serene and magnificent, it didn't deserve to be bothered by unwanted pests, such as herself. The beach was a secluded part of the city and not many knew of its existence. Sure there were condos nearby but only one was actually connected to it. Sometimes she wished she could walk on the water just to reach the horizon, but then that meant it would end eventually. She didn't want that, it should never end, like hope. But hope was something she was losing little by little.

"Hey, whatcha' doin'?" she faintly jumped from her sitting position a little startled at the sudden noise but recognized the voice.

"I think it's more like what are you doing, Gar?" she stated more than she questioned, not bothering to look back. She didn't need to, she had all his facial expressions burned into her memory.

"Well I tried calling you this morning and your mother said you left and didn't know where you went. So of course I knew you'd be here." he sounded very profound.

"What's with the serious tone, Gar?" It seemed almost weird to hear this transpiring from him. If you knew Gar, nothing was serious to him.

"Look Rae, I know. I mean I know about your dad. You're mother told me when I called. I just wanted to make sure you're fine…are you fine?" He had already sat down next to her and began playing with the sand in his hand. His face held such a solemn look.

She didn't want anyone to know about her father, she didn't want anyone's pity. She wasn't going to show anyone she was helpless or in need. Because in the end they would probably end up leaving too. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? So he left, I don't care." It remained quiet for a few more seconds, "He never loved me anyways…" she felt her voice rising to almost a roar. She stopped mid-sentence. She didn't think it would be this hard. She didn't expect to feel so hurt. He was always so callous towards her, why shouldn't she be happy?

"Rachel" Gar whispered slowly shaking his head.

"I don't care Gar…"

"Rachel…" he said delicately once again.

"I…don't…care!" she seethed.

"Rae" again he said.

"I don't care!" she shouted feeling the tears edging her eyes. Seeing this Gar slowly grabbed her head and held it against his chest although she tried to fight him away. He was persistent though and he felt her gradually stop until she just finally surrendered to him along with her cries. The wetness of her tears caused small amounts of spots on his shirt to become visible, all while he stroked her hair gently. _He smells so nice, like the ocean's breeze_. She heard the calmness of his heartbeat and her shedding tears died down after awhile. She found it soothing to hear it, like something in her life was actually calm, like the ocean she so loved.

"Rae? I just want to tell you despite what you might be feeling now and what you might be thinking…I'll always be here for you. You have to know this. I want you to know this." he assured her talking just enough for only her to hear. He laid a small tender kiss atop her head still caressing it in an embrace. She slowly lifted her head up at him and stared into his clear green eyes. Her amethyst doe-eyes looked past all the silliness, past all the sorrow he had suffered in his life and past all the things she had thought about him before and genuinely smiled.

"And if you don't mind not telling anyone about this…I don't do serious. I don't need to ruin my reputation." he said sarcastically. She simply rolled her eyes knowing that he would always be Garfield Logan, jester at heart but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

It had been only fifteen minutes when he heard the knock on his door. Richard had just finish putting a cd into the changer of his radio. He turned it off and went to answer the constant knocking. His room was so large that it took several seconds to get there. When he opened it, there stood Babs, with a kleenex in hand.

"Dick." she sobbed his name as she hung her arms around his neck with such potency. He stood there not knowing if he should hug her back. Ultimately he decided upon it and loosely returned it.

"So tell me what happened." he inquired and she told him about everything that had occurred the night before. Simply put, he cheated on her. After advising her for about half an hour not to be so dependent on men, she decided to end the subject. While Richard spoke to her she couldn't help but start to feel nostalgic. It had been about two years since they had last conversed this deeply concerning her relationship. Except that last time it was more _their _relationship and not solely hers. They talked about recent events in both their lives and school. While she listened she couldn't help but feel the warmth of his voice and the compassion he bestowed. _Did I make the wrong choice? Who do I always come back to? Who do I always tell my problems to? Why? Because he is the only one who will truly know me. _

"Dick?" she called him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we made a mistake, I mean between us?" she had to know what he thought. If he felt the same way maybe there was still a chance.

"Babs, I thought we went over this. Apart were great but together we can't develop. I know it probably doesn't make sense but our relationship is better where its at. Didn't we both decide that?" he wasn't expecting her bring this up.

"I know but what if we tried again only harder this time?"

"Look you just broke up with Steve and now you're asking me to give us another chance. I don't think you've thought this through. Maybe you're just feeling vulnerable right now."

"No!" she shouted. "I'm not. Yes Steve and I were together but I know that I was never really in love with him. And well, I guess I was crying so much because I thought I had lost someone special…again." she said as she touched the side of his face with her fingers. "I'm not great with relationships you know that. And that's just it. You." she pointed towards him. "You are the one who knows me Dick. I'm really starting to feel something for you again and maybe this time I don't want it to go away." she gazed at him with her eager clear blue eyes. She grabbed his hands into hers.

Richard was at a loss for words. What could he do?Truthfully he didn't want to give it another try. He knew where this would end from the start. And even if she did learn to be open with him, he couldn't see her as anything more than just a good friend. She was like the sister he never had and he didn't want to lose that. He sighed and looked down at her again. He ran a hand through his jet black hair in frustration. "Babs you know you'll always be special to me but…I just can't."

"Why?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

_Think of something quick, something that won't hurt her. _"Because I already have someone. I mean I'm already dating someone."

"Who, who is she?" she asked disbelieving him.

Richard's mind went a mile a minute trying to simmer up who to say. Why did she have to know who? He couldn't say any of his old friends because she knew them all. And it couldn't be any of his current friends since Richard had told her about them and once stated he would never date any of them. One thing about Babs is, she never forgot anything. _Think, think, think._ Then he glanced down at Babs and got a glimpse of her red hair. _It's not as deep red as hers_. Her face flashed into his mind as he summoned her name. Without thinking he subconsciously uttered…

"Kori. Her name is Kori." he suddenly closed his eyes shut knowing exactly what he had just done. _Oh God what have I done_? _I'm going straight to Hell for this._

**Thanks again to all those that reviewed, the repeat reviewers and new one: Raven, thanks again! And people have been wondering if this will end aRichard+Kori story and Yes! it will be. I know it's taking awhile to get there but please bear with me, it will get there soon. They might go through some turns here and there before they do but it'll be worth it for them. Besides it makes it more interesting if they go through some hardships, I didn't want to take the 'I love you...oh I love you too' route although I do love those stories too. I'll try to keep updating quickly since I want to finish this soon. And if anyone sees anything about this story, like constructive work, let me know**.


	7. It Can't Be Over

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Vic's POV**

"Are you guys sure you don't want to go back with us to Bee's." Vic was driving his new Chevy 4X4 truck into the Redd manor entrance way. "Everyone is gonna be there. It's gonna be one of the best parties of the year no doubt."

"Yeah come on Kor, it won't be a party without ya'll." Bee tried to persuade her.

"No I think we're just going to hang out here tonight. We haven't spent any quality time with each other." Xavier winked at his girlfriend. He helped her exit the truck and waved bye. Bee motioned a 'call me' hand signal and Kori nodded in return.

"Man it's like they never go out with us anymore." Vic mumbled.

"Well sugar they just want to be with each other for a little bit. Maybe you should take a lesson from X." she remarked.

"What are you talking about? I always spend time with you, you know that." he playfully laid his head on her shoulder while he still drove. Bee had become used to his small signs of affection. She could be a hard-ass sometimes but she held a soft spot for him. She planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"We'll see who you'll be spending time with at this party. And if I see Jinny anywhere in my home, I'm gonna throw her pink-haired ass out the door, Vic." she demanded.

"Go ahead girl, I don't care. Last I heard she was seeing some guy named Wally. And for the last time you're my woman, only you Bee. So if I see Mal anywhere near you, then he's gonna be my new tackling dummy. Actually maybe I do hope I see him near you." Vic smirked.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

They entered the huge hallway and traveled up the staircase. The door was open to Xavier's room. After walking in he took off his leather brown jacket and threw it on the bed. He undid his black button shirt to reveal his white t-shirt underneath. His toned abs almost shone through the cotton cloth. He kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to go freshen up babe." he slipped into the bathroom that was attached to his room. Hearing the water run, Kori assumed he was brushing his teeth. She found it odd that he had become somewhat more hygienic conscious lately. She sat on his black sheets and took a whiff of his room. She detected a mixture of classy and expensive colognes filling his quarters. It was so erotic and stimulating, _he always did smell so good. _She looked around and noticed his answering machine flashing a red light which indicated he had missed messages.

"Hey honey, you're machine is flashing. Do you want me to check your messages?" she inquired through the door of his bathroom. It wasn't the first time she checked them, it was quite common since he would insist she go through them while he was busy. He was terrible at checking them, he almost never did.

"Go ahead babe." he gargled as he was rinsing with mouthwash.

She went over and started retrieving his messages. After hearing the robotic voice inform her he had four missed calls, she pressed the button to listen.

"Xavier sweetheart, this is mom, please call me. I haven't heard from you in so long and I just want…." Xavier quickly came into his room towards the machine and deleted the call. With his haste he inadvertently shoved Kori just a tiny bit in his attempt to prevent her from hearing the message.

"Why did you do that?" questioned Kori. His mother sounded so forlorn it made a frown appear on her face.

"I don't care about that woman!" he said unsympathetically. She never understood his resentment towards his mother.

After the machine deleted the message the next one came on, "Hey I'm in town and I want to see you. You know who this is." said the voice lustfully. Realizing who it was, Xavier whose breathing died away, his eyes now enlarged, his throat gulping at every word, couldn't believe his ears. _Oh, shit! Screw you Koma! _Just the thought of Koma suddenly made him remember the other night. The news that had forever changed his life. The news that he had been trying so hard to forget since he heard it. What Koma would be expecting him to do. But his thoughts were broken when he heard her…_wait Kori heard the message…I'm so fucking dead!_

"Wh…why is Koma call…ing you? Why is she say…ing she wants to see you?" she stuttered while she slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"Kori please let me explain. She calls me when she comes into town and…" he was cut short by the sound of her enraged voice.

"What the hell do you mean she calls you! So is there something going on between the two of you?" her shouting stunned Xavier. Never had he heard her yell quite like this to him before.

"No! No…no…please understand…" Xavier tried clearing up matters.

"Tell me the truth X! Now!" her voice boiling over and her face fuming.

He sighed heavily. He didn't want to give her an account of their intimate sessions and risk his relationship with Kori. He wouldn't lose her, not because of someone like Koma. "Kori I love you so much. But please understand I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he sounded so desperate.

"Oh my God, then it is true!" her voice broke as her tears rained to the ground. She cried into her hands feeling so helpless. Xavier tried to comfort her by wrapping his strong arms around her but she pushed him away roughly. "Do not touch me."she seethed.

"Kori it meant nothing, please believe me. She meant nothing, she never will."

"No." she shook her head again. "No you tell me Xavier…you tell me that you love her, that you care about her. Because if you say it didn't mean anything, she didn't mean anything then I wouldn't be able to handle that. To know that someone so insignificant, so unimportant was worth throwing everything we had away, that I meant so little to you…..so yes I need to know, I need you to tell me that you care about her." she punched her index finger into his chest making him backstep everytime.

"I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be true." he wanted so much to kiss her at that instant and hope everything would go away. _Back to normal._

Kori then looked at him as if she had remembered something. Her stare was enough to summon his attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Now I get it, why Koma would wear those stupid clothes, why she would sit so close to you, why she'd try to be anywhere you were. Did you both enjoy making an idiot out of me?" she said miserably.

"It wasn't like that Kori. I would never want to hurt you."

"You..wouldn't..want..to hurt me." Kori couldn't help but laugh at his statement. She knew her sister despised her but she never thought she would stoop this low. She felt betrayed, humiliated and dejected. "Just tell me one thing…how long has this been going on?" she said sounding calmer. Nothing but silence filled the room, until he spoke mainly in a whisper...

"It only happened twice. I was drunk the first time, remember when I went out with Fang and the guys and well…the second time was the day you had that party after the football game." he tried thinking back.

"The time you thought I was flirting with Billy and I swore to you I wasn't. So sleeping with my sister was just your form of revenge."

"Shit Kori you're making me sound so fucking sinister." he said with a hardened tone.

"You are!" and with that she started heading for the door. She couldn't be around him anymore. The thought of those two even coming close to each other let alone being in any kind of private moment together was making her nauseous.

"Kori please don't leave! We can't end it like this. I love you and I wish I could make it go away but I can't." he tried barricading himself in front of his door so she couldn't leave.

"Move out of the way. There is nothing left to say Xavier except goodbye and I don't ever want to see you again." she moved him out of the door. He was now in the hallway near the stairs. She traveled past him and down the spiral staircase quickly although he kept calling after her.

"Damn it Kori don't do this, I need you with me." he kept following her until just then he began feeling a terrible aching in his head. He stood there for a few minutes trying to control his discomfort. The throbbing occurring around his temples was excruciating. _Shit not again, not now. _He viewed something fall to the carpet of the floor and observed minute drops of blood. He reached up to his nose to find that he was in fact bleeding. Had Kori been looking back she would of seen him fall to his knees grabbing at his head, shaking it vigorously. She would of helped him but she was already out of the house unaware of his suffering.

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short but the next one should be a longer one. Actually that might take a while to post, so I do appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. They are what keeps me writing. And just in case you wondering something reallyis wrong with Xavier, he's not really a jerk on purpose.**


	8. A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Vic's POV**

Bee's party was louder than usual. Vic was dancing closely with his girlfriend while his favorite song played in the background. Suddenly feeling the vibration from his phone, he reached to grab for it. He signaled to Bee that he was going outside to use his phone and tried to make his way through the horde of people. When he heard the noise fade away he answered his phone. "Talk to me."

"Vic…it's Kori." she was unsure of what to say.

Immediately he started to worry after hearing sounds of traffic and noise in the background. "Kori, what's wrong kid sis, where are you?"

"At the corner of Titan and Hive." she tried reading the street signs.

"WHAT! What in the heck are you doing there, woman? Where is X?" he shouted causing all the bystanders to look at him with uneasy gapes.

"It's a long story, do you think you can pick me up? I didn't bring my car to Xavier's remember and I need a ride home." she said nervously.

"Don't worry lil' lady. I'll be there in ten minutes, OK?" he spoke while jetting to his truck quickly. Pulling out his keys, he was about to ask Bee or Terra to ride with him until Kori informed him…

"Oh and Vic please don't tell anyone your picking me up. Come by yourself, OK?" she didn't want anyone to know what happened to her that day, at least not now.

"Sure thing Kor. I'm on my way." he assured her. He hung up his phone a little to hard but to worried about his friend to care. On his way to his destination he mumbled to himself countless words of nonsense. Mainly 'X, hurt him, kick his ass, hurt her' the rest remained inaudible to the human ear. He tried to travel as fast as he could without breaking any traffic laws. It took him under eight minutes to get there. He scoped the familiar fiery hair and was grateful that she was alright. He saw Kori run over to his truck and entered. She hugged him graciously.

"Thank you so much Vic. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"To hell with the party, what happened? What did X do that I'll have to kick his ass for?" he warned.

"Nothing we just broke up is all. I found out some things and well it's over now." she said with sorrow all over her tired face. But she refused to cry in front of Vic. She had to let him know his 'kid sis' was going to be fine. She had already worried him enough.

"You guys broke up? But…why?" seeing that she remained silent, he took this as a sign to mind his own business. He didn't want to press the issue any further, she'd tell him in due time. "Look if you want to talk about it anytime, you know I'm here Kor." he stated keeping his eye on the road.

"I know that's why I love you, you'll always be there for me like you always have been." she said quietly not straying her eyes from the road.

"Damn straight girly." he laughed at her. "I doubt you feel like a party right now, huh?" he felt rather stupid even asking her but he didn't know if she should be alone in her condition.

"No that's the last thing I need right now. I just want to go home. Besides I need to have a little chat with Koma right now." she narrowed her eyes at the mention of her sister's name.

"Koma? Since when have you ever wanted to talk to Koma…willingly?" Vic's stunned expression made Kori giggle softly.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

They pulled into the driveway of her mansion and said their goodbyes. She agreed to call him first thing in the morning. She headed towards her home hoping to confront her sister. Unfortunately Koma's Ferrari wasn't parked in the garage, which meant she wasn't home. _Damn, probably out ruining someone else's life._ It was so eerily quiet, obviously no one was home. As tired and hungry as she felt she didn't need any present company. She went to search for something to eat, not wanting to bother the house cook. Today's events kept replaying in her mind. _Xavier and Koma, Koma and Xavier. How could I have been so stupid? Well she finally did get the best of me._ Once again she felt the tears threatening to make their way out. She couldn't be this way. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She went up the stairs after finding nothing in the fridge to snack on. After reaching her room, she made the decision to go out and pick up some fast food. She changed into some more comfortable clothes, especially since her beige turtleneck cap-sleeved shirt still lingered of Xavier's cologne. All she really did was change into a hot pink stretch shirt and topped it with her black mini blazer, she remained in her low rise designer jeans. She grabbed her purse off her bed but caught sight of her phone. Deja' vu' swept over her when she saw her answering machine blinking. Hesitantly she pushed the button to hear her messages. _Hmm..three messages. One from Donna, my mother, and…Xavier. _She didn't know exactly what was in his message since she had deleted it before he uttered three words. But how she wished her mother was there at the moment. She really needed some of her advice but they weren't due back until a couple of days. Hearing her stomach rumbling she checked herself in the mirror and grabbed her car keys. _Some alone time will be nice, maybe that's just what I need._ She drove around a bit enjoying the scenery before her. She couldn't remember the last time it was when she just drove around town enjoying everything it had to offer. The next thing she knew she was right dab in the middle of Gotham City. She had never strayed this far before and was getting a little intimidated. The sound of howling thunder could be heard overpowering the music from her radio speakers as she traveled. Soft rain started pouring onto her windows, drops that had resembled her tears earlier that day. She had no idea how or why but she started feeling a little better. She had just lost the person she thought might be the one for her, yet it didn't bother her as much as it did earlier. Could it be she felt a sense of freedom, of contentment? Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't stop for the red light directed in front of her. Looking around, her eye caught a figure walking down the sidewalk just ahead of her car. The rain was strengthening fairly and apparently he was caught in the downpour. _Poor guy, I'd give you a ride if I could but…I'm not crazy._ The light flashed green and she continued to drive slowly hoping to get a better look at this person. Something about him made her feel strange and yet comfortable in a way. As she got closer she saw the man resemble someone she knew. _Hey that's Richard. _She was sure of it. _What's he doing out in the rain?_ She decided to stop and offer him a ride home, she didn't want to risk him getting a cold or worse. She pulled up next to where he was striding against the rain, almost startling him. He seemed to notice the car and recognized who it belong to. She rolled down the window to the passenger side door automatically.

"Hey get in!"

* * *

**Koma's POV**

After ordering her meal Koma sat with a young gentleman she had met the day before. "So where were we? Oh yes you were telling me about you being an investment banker, correct?" she rolled her eyes completely bored. Her date kept rambling on about banks, takeovers and whatnot, ignorant to Koma's sarcastic attitude towards him. Just then her phone began playing its funny tune indicating she was receiving a call. "Excuse me a moment, I need to take this." she interrupted their coversation. He simply nodded and drank his wine.

"Yeah, what?" she said rudely.

"Who the fuck do you think you are leaving me a message like that you fucking psycho!" her lover shouted loud enough that Koma's date eyes widened in astonishment.

"Will you pardon me, I have to take this outside." she shielded her phone with her hand and departed into the lobby. "Hon, what's with the attitude? Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Koma because of you Kori broke up with me when she heard your stupid message. Now I don't know what kind of damn game your playing with me but telling me that you're pregnant by me when you know damn well we used protection, both times…it's not going to fly with me. Then you leave me a message like that." he said trying to keep his composure and anger in order.

"Xavier, I am pregnant _by you_. And obviously we weren't that safe because one didn't work, huh? I mean we did go at it three times that night." she reminisced making a smile appear on her overdone face.

"I've already told you, I don't give a shit if your carrying someone's kid, but I know it's not mine. Stop trying to put your shit on me."

"Well since you don't believe me hon, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

"You do that Koma and stay out of my fucking life. Call me again and you're going to regret it, do you understand?" he hung up not bothering to wait for her reply. _Oh, Xavier the more you deny me the more I want you, haven't you realized that yet?_

* * *

**Richard's POV**

It had been several hours since Babs had left Richard's home. He had to admit he felt terrible for lying to her. He wasn't with Kori, he never would be but he had to think of something…anything! And well that was the first person who came to mind. Besides the chances of Babs finding out they weren't really together were slim. Babs and Kori lived in different parts of the city and attended different schools. But he couldn't help but feel torn when he saw the heartbreaking look on her face. Almost as if he had betrayed her. But he knew if he had agreed to be with her again he'd be making an even bigger mistake. So much had changed since he switched schools. He wasn't as laid back as he used to be, his friends were great but never really understood him. Babs, Roy and Garth all knew him even if he didn't say much about himself. They all grew up together and were friends of the family which is how he got introduced to them. Richard was tired of thinking, he decided to get out. He had been cooped up in his bedroom all day. Even if the did live in a huge manor, he saw more of it than his own shadow. He decided against taking his ninja bike, a gift from Bruce for his sixteenth birthday, or his Escalade, his seventeenth birthday present, and opted to going on foot instead. He didn't know where he was going really but he had been walking for about an hour. Fatigue was something alien to him. With everything he did, workouts and martial arts, he loved overexerting himself. Of course he didn't plan on the thunder roaring in his ear. _Shit. Great now what? _He spoke too soon as now the delicate rain came down on him. He turned around in his tracks and started to walk home. Increasing his pace, he felt the rain get stronger. _Yeah and home is only about thirty minutes away._ He continued en route to reach safe haven, as a car stopped abruptly next to him. Through the rain he noticed the white BMW that had pulled up beside him. And he knew that car anywhere. _Oh shit that is Kori's car. What is she doing here? _Suddenly the window rolled down and he heard…

"Hey get in!"

"Uh…Kori? Really it's ok. I just live about thirty minutes away from here. I don't want to burden you." he said nervously.

"Richard I don't care if you live two hours away, get in the car." she couldn't believe he would still walk in this weather.

"But I'll get your seats wet and…"

"Richard Grayson…will you just get in the car, please!" she yelled almost laughing at herself. He finally had given up and opened the door to her awaiting car. Needless to say he felt very nervous. He entered and placed himself in her leather seats but he wasn't too drenched. Immediately the scent of a heavenly perfume invaded his senses. After closing the door she waited a couple more seconds before she drove again.

"Thanks. I didn't know it was gonna start showering." he smiled.

"No problem. So you were heading home?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you how to get there. You turn..."

"Actually I know." she smirked. Richard raised an eyebrow wondering how she knew. Kori saw his expression and added… "Well Kitten has made me pass by your house five times already. She has a thing for you, you know."

"Scary thought, now I really lost my appetite." he joked. Then a loud rumbling roared through the car. Richard couldn't help but glance sideways, "Speaking of appetite." he pointed towards her stomach. Kori laughed nervously embarrassed that he had heard her stomach growl.

"Oh sorry but I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. That's why I came out actually." she smiled glancing at him then at the road ahead.

"Are you hungry because I know this really good place that makes these killer burgers just around the corner here. You should check them out." he signaled to a street.

"Ok, I'll check them out but only under one condition, that you join me." she hoped he'd accept. He was easy to get along with and she found herself enjoying his company.

"Uh…really? Are you sure you want me to join you?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She _wanted to spend time with _him_.

"Of course but you might want to get yourself dried up when we get there." she laughed at him.

"What you don't like the wet hair look? I thought all the girls did." he looked into the passenger's visor mirror trying to fix his hair.

"No you're right, we do." they gazed at each other and just laughed. They continued to talk nonstop throughout the whole trip. Kori would laugh occasionally and Richard would melt at her glee. Then Richard would smile at her and she'd start feeling a blush sweep her cheeks. When they arrived at the diner, daylight was fading into the night slowly. It seemed small but cozy. Kori didn't mind, she wasn't the judgmental type. If she learned anything at all it was looks appear to be very deceiving. They parked the car and entered the eatery. Once they were in, Kori immediately knew this was a old hangout for the local teenagers. They were seated in booths and at the counters with some rock music playing in the background. Also she noticed she was dressed slightly too stylish. There were kids with hoodies, grunge shirts and other articles of clothing she wasn't used to seeing. All eyes were on her as if she was in the wrong place or didn't belong. She felt apprehensive with all the stares she was receiving.

"Uh…I think I'm a little overdressed, huh?" she whispered in his ear. He just grinned at her in return and told her…

"Don't worry about it you look great." he grabbed her hand and interlaced it with his as he led her to some available seats.

"Well Richie you're a sight for sore eyes. I haven't seen you here in weeks. And who's this beauty with you?" a waitress in her fourties cackled at him.

"Hey Rosie this is Kori, a friend." they shook hands and had a small conversation. After ordering their burgers she said she'd be back with the food and left.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I like it, it seems comfy. I take it you come here a lot." she wondered.

"Ever since I was a kid. My parents used to bring me in here all the time, well before they were…" he stopped. He didn't want to tell her more than she needed to know.

"I understand. I take it they are no longer _with you_ since you live with Bruce now. I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure they were great people seeing the way they raised you." she placed her hands over his and caressed them. He was taken aback when he felt her hands stroke his so warmly. He looked to her, finding solace in her eyes, wondering why she even cared. The waitress cleared her throat as she arrived with their order ready to be placed on the table. After taking a few bites Kori had agreed that they in fact were the best burgers she had ever tasted.

"Mmmm….so juicy." she mumbled with food still in her mouth.

"I told you. The best burgers this side of Gotham." he assured her. They went on with their meal savoring every morsel. While they ate they couldn't help but keep up with their conversation. Kori had laughed so much today, more than she had ever laughed with Xavier. Richard had so many stories to tell her and she in return told him about some embarrassing and pleasant memories growing up. She had a great childhood it seemed, while he on the other hand, had a few struggles, until he met Bruce that is.

"That is so amazing, you're parents were acrobats in a circus! Beats having a boring office job, huh?" she said as she sipped on her soda.

"You wouldn't be saying that just to make me feel better would you?" he said in an unnoticed cynical tone. He always had problems with people mocking his parents profession. It was a touchy issue for him, but somehow he felt comfortable enough to tell her.

"Richard, no! I wouldn't do that." a frown had appeared on her flawless face as he mentioned that, he shouldn't have doubted her amazement.

"I'm sorry Kori, it's just that…it's a sensitive subject for me. I don't tell everyone about them, that's all." he felt bad for her hurt expression.

"No don't worry, I understand. I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me. Thank you for that." she felt her body growing so warm. _Oh no…not now. I can't just start liking him this easily. Xavier and I just broke up and men are…men are…jerks, but he isn't, is he? _

"Will that be all guys? Or can I help you with something else?" the waitress had appeared again from out of nowhere.

"No I think that's it. I'm stuffed. But it was really delicious. I'll think I'll start coming here more often." she looked up and smiled exhibiting her pearly whites.

The waitress left the bill and thanked them. Richard and Kori gazed at each other for what felt like hours when some voices called out to Richard. They looked to the side of the room to see about three figures approaching.

"Hey Roy, Garth..…Babs." _Oh God…Babs…Kori. They weren't supposed to meet each other. What the hell am I gonna do now? _The next thing he knew they had already reached the table, wondering the same thing, who is this beautiful angel sitting with Richard, well all except for the light-haired redhead who was fuming with arms-crossed to her chest.

**I'd like to once again thank all the repeat reviewers and the new one: Carleena. Sorry if the curse words were offensive, but that is the kind of character I want to portray with Xavier. I'll see when I can post the next chapter. **


	9. Feelings Of Love And Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Richard's POV**

"Hey bro, where have you been? Did you forget that we existed?" joked Roy who immediately slapped palms with Richard while getting a closer look at Kori.

"Hey Roy. I see you still haven't lost your sense of humor." he answered the clearly awestruck teen as he followed Roy's stare straight to Kori. Richard was beginning to get a little worried. Knowing his best friend, he already had ideas forming in that girl-crazy head of his.

Now Roy was a class act who had a way with the ladies. He could win over anyone with his charms or maybe it was just his good looks. His bright red hair, perfect smile, and enchanting clear blue eyes made it easy for girls to swoon over him. He never had any trouble finding a date but he could never find the one person who could tame him. But once he came eye to eye with the strikingly stunning girl sitting before him, he did something he'd never done before. He blushed a dark crimson that would make even a rose envious of its shade.

"Hey Rich aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friend?" questioned Garth. If Roy was considered a romeo, then Garth would be his complete opposite. His straight black shoulder length hair tied back into a loose ponytail along with his soft-spoken chocolate eyes gave him an exotic eastern look. Although many thought he was handsome, he never paid mind to the compliments he received. He liked to consider himself a gentleman more so than a womanizer. It also didn't help that he was shy beyond belief.

"Oh sorry uh...Kori these are my friends Roy Harper, Garth Waterson, and Babs Gordon." The boys offered her a friendly smile at the mention of their names. Well Roy gave her more of a wink. Babs just simply nodded her head. "Guys this is Kori Anders. She is.."

"Very beautiful, we know." Roy finished his sentence as he gently shook her hand. Richard couldn't help but feel that little tingle of jealousy he always felt when Xavier was near Kori. He understood why Roy would be attracted to her, but it wasn't really like that with Richard. He felt something more for her, something unexplainable. He knew Kori's inner character was a much more beautiful thing than her gorgeous appearance. And that was what he wanted to get close to.

"Um…thank you Roy." she said with a confused expression on her face. "It's also nice to meet you Garth and Babs." she smiled tenderly as the bangs over her eyes caused her to blink adorably.

"It's Barbara if you don't mind. _Dick _is really the only one who calls me that." she didn't mean to sound rude. Richard shifted at the mention of his nickname but a little offended at her tone.

"Oh I'm sorry uh…Barbara." she stated in an apologetic timbre.

"Just don't worry about it." Babs urged. She didn't like the look Richard was giving her. _Maybe he really does care about this one. He's never glared like that at me before._

Garth could sense the tension coming from Babs ever since they stepped up to the table. He knew she could be rather protective when it came to Richard. Now with her latest statement directed at Kori, he had to break it. He cleared his throat and turned towards Babs. "Hey Babs why don't you find us a table, OK?"

"Why don't you go find one. I want to talk to Dick." she scowled. "So how long have you two been going out again?" she could see the aggravation in Richard's eyes before he shut them tightly. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Excuse me?" Kori sounded unsure of what she meant. She turned to Richard to see if he could explain why she was being antagonistic towards her but became startled when she heard Garth shout…

"BARBARA! Stop giving them the third degree and just go get us our usual table, please." Garth tried to hide the hint of his annoyance and hoped she'd listen.

"Fine!" she was defeated. "But Roy I wouldn't stare too long. You see she is Richard's new _girlfriend_." Babs stared at Roy then to Richard whose eyes were bulged. A tinge of disappointment rode itself upon Roy's face. Before she left she decided to give Kori one last look, one that would kill if it could.

"Ok…what just happened here?" Kori asked the boys who themselves had bewildered looks plastered on their faces. It remained quiet for a few more seconds. Garth being the mediator that he was…

"Ex-girlfriends…wh…what can you do?" stuttered Garth raising his hands as he shrugged with his crooked smile in place.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kori tilted her head as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"She and I used to date when I went to Gotham Academy. She's my ex-girlfriend." Richard explained quietly. He didn't want to bring up his past relationship with Babs. It was an unpleasant subject, and not one he wanted to share especially with his silent crush by his side.

"Ooohhh…say no more!" she now completely empathized with Bab's unfriendliness towards her. Being a girl herself, she could identify with the feeling of seeing your love in the company of another female. She waved it off and now stood from the table following Richard who had already rose.

"So you guys are dating, huh?" Roy's sad undertone didn't go unseen by Richard or Garth, who simply rolled his eyes.

"No Roy we are not dating. We just came here to grab a bite to eat. Kori has never eaten here before and I wanted to show it to her." already dimly agitated he decided it was time to leave. Richard placed a ten dollar bill on the table leaving Rosie a tip when he heard the song on Kori's cell phone ringing through her purse. Quickly she retrieved it trying her best to stop the tune from playing again.

"Hello?" he heard her mutter. Giving her privacy, Richard took this opportunity to gather his friends and explain something he needed them to know. He grabbed them each by the shoulders and led them astray, not too far, leaving Kori to converse with her mystery caller.

"Guys, listen. I need your help. Babs came over this morning wanting to talk. Long story short she asked me to give us another chance but I knew it wouldn't work. So to let her down gently I told her Kori and I were together. And…"

"But you just said you guys weren't dating, right?" Garth raised an eyebrow.

"No we're not, but that was the only thing I could think of. How was I supposed to know they'd eventually meet each other." he stated. It was true. It was a freak occurrence that they all showed up at the same time they did.

"So what help do you need?" Roy asked. He would catch himself trying to get glimpses of Kori on her phone chatting away. Then he would spot Richard's threatening glare and look away cowardly. Not until Richard spoke again did he look to him.

"Just in case Babs asks anything, tell her we are dating Ok? Go along with it just until I can figure out something to tell her." Richard hated asking them to lie but what other choice did he have at the moment.

"But if Babs thinks you guys are together how am I supposed to ask Kori out?" Roy mumbled without realizing his friends had heard him.

"That's easy, you don't!" Richard growled.

"Oh come on. You can't expect me to pass her up. I mean she might be the one for me Rich. Just let me…" Roy rambled on as if in dreamy state of mind.

"NO! Stop treating her like she's a damn possession." Richard shouted. The loudness caused people to stare for a moment. Maybe 'possession' wasn't the right word, when he himself felt like he was treating her the same way. _I don't want to treat her like that._

"Alright, alright. We'll go along with it." Roy said dismally. He knew Richard could be stubborn at times but he also knew he could knock him out with just two moves.

Kori ended her discussion on the phone and walked up to the bickering threesome.

"Look guys I'm going to go pay for our meals. I'll talk to you guys later." Richard bid his friends farewell before heading to the register with Kori in tow. The boys nodded and retreated to the table Babs had chosen for them. She waited impatiently for them to arrive wanting to know of their discussion, word for word. Clearly she was not in a joyful mood.

"I'm sorry about my friends. They kinda take getting used to." Pulling out his wallet he waited to the cashier to arrive.

"No that's alright, I liked them." She smiled though he could sense a little sadness in her words. _Something is wrong. Who was she talking to? _

"They liked you too." _well most of them, especially Roy._ She smiled a small grin and thanked him for her meal. After paying he waved a final time to his friends before exiting the door. They arrived in the parking lot and entered her car. The rain had since stopped and the night was calm. They began their drive to Richard's home.

"Well I had fun tonight Richard. I was feeling terrible earlier but then I ran into you and well…" she stopped herself from further embarrassment.

"Well I wouldn't of ran into you if you hadn't picked me up. Which by the way, I don't think you should ever do again with anyone. There's a lot of whack jobs out there." he warned genuinely worried for her safety. _Great what are you now, her father._

"You mean like your friend Roy." she giggled.

"Exactly. Wait are you trying to tell me you didn't fall madly in love with him like every other girl he meets?" he scoffed at the idea.

"Hardly. He's just a little too friendly for my taste. Maybe for Terra but definitely not for me." He felt relieved for a second. Richard had to admit he feared Kori might have actually fallen for his flattery ways. He was about to intervene with a comment when once again her cell phone rang out all through the car. She didn't want to answer it because she knew who it would be. Going against her thoughts, she quickly regretted it.

"Hello?" she paused. "I said no X! Stop calling me. I don't want to see to you anymore, please." Richard stared in disbelief. _She's arguing with X? She didn't want to see him? They aren't together? _He knew that Kori hadn't referred to Xavier at all the whole time they had been talking but he didn't want to hear about him either. He decided it be best not to bring him up. His contemplation ceased after several seconds when he heard her continue…

"Look stop doing this…I…I can't do this with you anymore, I'm sorry." she hung up her phone abruptly. Richard could see the tears about to well up in her eyes. _What happened with her and Xavier? Did he hurt her?_

Richard looked to Kori and saw the pain she absorbed within herself. "Are you alright?" he touched her shoulder caringly.

"I'll be fine. It's just…Xavier. I don't want anything to do with him but he can't seem to understand that." she shook her head softly shutting her eyes almost afraid of Richard seeing her like this.

"You two aren't together anymore?" he knew it was a redundant question. An idiot could tell they weren't together but he wanted reassurance.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I didn't tell you. We broke up earlier today. It's just…he's already hurt me too much and I can't see myself being with him anymore." she began sniffling.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kori. If you ask me he didn't deserve someone like you from the start." _What the hell am I saying. Why don't I just write 'infatuated moron' on my forehead._

Kori gave a quick look to Richard and gazed at him as if she found what she had been searching for. "You are so nice. How is it you always know what to say." She tried to keep her eyes on the road but couldn't help but glance at the boy who she found to be so intriguing.

"I don't know. I guess I just call it like I see it." He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had whenever he became insecure or tense. "Besides if you want me to I could pound his face in? I wouldn't mind really. I never did get him back for the cafeteria 'incident'." he used his fingers to quote the words.

Kori chuckled more to herself at his comment. "Thanks but I wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty in this. You're a nice guy and he's not worth your time, Richard."

Richard just grinned. _I'm a nice guy. But don't they always finish last? _After a minute or so she had already reached the gates to his manor.

"Well here we are. I just want to thank you for everything and well…being there for me today. It's weird. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell my closest friends about my problems and well you…I don't know you make me feel so _relaxed_."

"Well anytime." he smiled. "I guess I'll see you in school Monday?" he said uncertainly.

"You bet." Richard went to open the door when he heard Kori call to him. He rounded to face her and she went towards him pausing for a moment, almost as if she was battling something in her mind. She continued anyways and enveloped Richard in a soft and gentle hug. Once their bodies made contact he hugged back as if on cue. She surprised him even more as he felt her soft lips grace the side of his cheek so gently. "You're an amazing friend." she whispered so angelic it sent shivers down his spine.

"No you're the amazing one, Kori." he declared. And it wasn't a whisper either. It was audible as if he wanted her to hear him. He wanted her to know she was special to him.They let go and stared at the other. Both were too scared to do anything else, Richard thought it be best to depart now.

"I better get going before Bruce kills me." he joked.

"Yeah its getting kinda late I guess." Kori stated. She waved bye and he just saluted her with a flick of his fingers against his forehead as he closed her door. He walked up the driveway and turned to see Kori heading off again. After all this time he had been at this school, he wished he could spend some time with her. He always knew something was different about her, now he had proof. If she was no longer with Xavier does this mean he had a chance. What if she didn't feel the same way and or only saw him as nothing more than a friend? But then he remembered who he was, who she was…his friends, her friends, his life, her life. Could people like us ever work, would our contrasting lives let us work? He was already at his door, then turned the doorknob letting himself in.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Rachel? I mean once we do it, there's no going back." Gar wanted to make sure she wasn't making a mistake.

"I'm sure Gar. Trust me I know what I'm doing. I've wanted to do this for a long time. And I'm glad you're the one whose with me. But we need to be careful. No one can find out we are going to do this, especially my mother. She'd kill me if she found out."

"Shit, she'd kill you, my parents would go ballistic if they knew what we were about to do. I'd be disowned." He had to admit, he was a bit scared. It was his first time after all. "So are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's do this." with that Gar enclosed his hand into Rachel's and went through the doors. Immediately the sound of buzzing and whimpering came from the one of the rooms adjacent to the waiting area. He saw his friend who was seated at the front desk. Without looking up he said in a monotone voice…

"Welcome to Lee's Body Art. How can I help you?" The heavily tattoed asian looked up to see the customers that had entered. He quickly recognized his buddy.

"Gar, my man. How's it been?" he asked.

"Not too bad Los. We're just interested in getting some work done." Gar informed him.

"Uh…how old is your friend. Is she over eighteen?" Los questioned with a skeptical look. He knew Gar wasn't over the legal age but wouldn't pester him about not allowing minors to get painted. But he had no idea who Rachel was and if she'd get them in trouble.

"Come on Los, just do it this one time for a friend. Who the hell are we going to tell?" again he tried to persuade him. Finally after three more minutes of pleading Los decided to go along with him but only after they signed the admission papers informing them that Gar was her legal guardian._ Who really reads these anyways?_

After waiting about fifteen minutes in the lobby, their turn came up. They were lead into another room which was engulfed with various pictures and designs of different body art and tatoos. It smelled of disinfectant and paint fumes. Rachel was beginning to feel nervous at the sight of the instruments but summoned up her courage and remained strong. She only wished that Gar's hand wasn't squeezing hers so tightly. She could sense he was extremely nervous. She also understood if he decided to change his mind and not go along with it.

A young portly man entered the room and took off his cap and threw it onto a chair. "Ok who's next?" he asked looking at both of the youngsters.

"I am. I'm Rachel and I already know what I want." while she had waited for him to arrive earlier she looked around the room at all the different ideas. One drawing had caught her attention. It was of a raven perched on a pole with its wings spanned out fully. She loved it. She wanted it. She would get that design.

"Alright then sugar what will it be?" he asked again more annoyed the second time.

"This one right here." she walked to the wall which had her desired pick and pointed to the black bird.

"Ah the raven. Good choice. Not many get that one but who wants one everyone's got, am I right? Good then where do you want it?" he eyed her up and down.

Rachel lowered her shirt only enough the see the back of her right shoulder. "Here."

She bit down on her lip as the needle stabbed right through her skin. The pain was overwhelming. The sound of the machine cackling in her ears. She felt like she couldn't continue, she wanted it to stop. Flashbacks played in her mind, her father, her mother, the arguments, school, Gar…

"Great Rae, I knew you could handle it. You're awesome." he encouraged her. A small crooked smile appeared on her face. _I don't think I could have done this without you Gar._ It had been about forty-five minutes since he had started piercing through her flesh. "All right sugar I think we're done here." He wiped any excess ink he had left on her skin with a damp towelette. "My shoulder feels sore." she told him.

"Of course its gonna hurt sugar you did just get poked repeatedly with a freaking needle." he said in a sarcastic tone. He bandaged up the newly mutilated skin that now held a beautiful two inch dark ebony crow. "Now make sure you keep this clean and change this gauze every six hours." he instructed. When he finished with Rachel he looked to Gar. "All right buddy what will it be?" Gar gulped loudly at the sight of the tattoo artist and looked as if his world was about to end.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Kori drove up to her garage and parked her car. Walking up along the path to the front door she noticed Koma's sports car in the entranceway._ So the demon spawn is home. _She entered the hallway and immediately spotted her sister who was laying sprawled out across the couch. She hadn't bothered changing as she was still in her party dress. Koma heard the footsteps and looked to find her sister glaring at her.

"Something wrong, dear? You look like shit." she laughed.

"Well that something you'd know alot about Koma. So I take it the date ended early or did he not leave enough money on the nightstand at the cheap motel he took you to, hmm?" Kori cocked her head at an angle satisfied with her remark.

"You little bitch. You think you're so damn good don't you? Well let me tell you something, I will always be better than you in every way even Xavier thinks so." Koma saw the surprised expression on Kori's face. "That's right I know you two broke up. He called and told me how ecstatic he was now that he no longer has to put up with you. He loves me Kori, always had." she loved the tormented look her sister's mug.

"Koma as far as I'm concerned you and Xavier can both go to hell!" she shouted.

She couldn't look at her sister's disgusting face any longer. She stormed up the stairs but felt the need to sprinkle water over her face which was burning from rage. Never had she hated anyone as much as her own half-sister in her life. Her room was still a little further down the hall so she decided to use the one past the stairs before her room. The one the guests would normally use. She entered and turned on the faucet making sure the water was chilly. She splashed the cold water not even ruining what little makeup she had on. The coolness of the water felt so great but failed to break her of her thoughts. _X how could you do this to me? I thought I might have loved you but maybe I was just lonely. If Koma already knew we weren't together then you must have told her. Do you really love her? _Just as she was about to turn off the faucet she stepped on something that was left on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. _Oh my God! She's pregnant. But X…is he the father? _

She ran down the stairs to find her sister still in the same position on the couch. With all the fury she had she threw the discarded box at her. "What the hell does this mean…huh?" she bellowed.

Koma grabbed the box reading it and laughed inside. She faced Kori with determination and sneered, "What this means dear sister is that Xavier and I are going to start a family." Enjoying the sight of her sister running to her room crying she let out a sigh as if all was perfect in the world.

**Well sorry for the long wait. Although I'm not crazy about this chapter, it seemed a little boring to me. Just consider it a filler for the upcoming chapters. Things should start happening soon. But now I'd like to thank all my loyal repeat reviewers and now the new ones: Batgirl435 aka Carleena (I think), Rix Kid, lilykat, and of course teen freak. I can't stress enough how awesome all you readers and all your words are. Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to solodancer since she/he did one for me. If your reading thanks again. So until next chapter...**


	10. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Xavier's POV**

Xavier sat at the massive mahogany dining table gawking at the luscious breakfast laid before him. Hunger didn't faze him for he was lost in thought. His troubles were never far away. Almost like a recurring dream that never allowed him to forget. He had made many mistakes in his life, some he would never be able to live down. But now the only person he'd come to depend on would no longer be there.

So much had happened in so little time. His world collapsed in a mere distressful weekend. Yes maybe he was somewhat of a control freak. Yes he had everything he wanted within his grasp. But what good was that when he lost the only person whom he had trusted. It was her trust he had indeed shattered with his ornery and reckless ways. But thinking back to it, he never expected this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen. He never intended to fall for her.

She was supposed to be a conquest, like all the others. After countless days of pursuing and pestering her, she finally gave in. It was only going to last a month he would tell himself, just like all the others. But little by little he would notice all the mesmerizing things she would do. When she'd fall asleep on his chest after watching a movie and he'd try to get up, she'd wrap her slim arms around him almost afraid he would leave. He felt needed. When they laid together in bed he could feel the softness of her pounding heart. He felt at peace. When they ate together, she was willing to try anything once. He felt happiness. When he was angry for one reason or another, she would always make these playful expressions on her face just to make him laugh. He felt like a child again. After having another argument with his father, he'd never call his friends only her, she'd always make him feel worthy. He felt cared for. Then she told him he was the greatest thing to come into her life in a long time. He felt proud.

He warned himself not to care too much. He would scold himself and insist she was just like all the other girls he dated who knew nothing but vanity along with self-importance. He should have ran when he knew she was extraordinary. He battled with new emotions he had never faced before and finally came to realize that he was truly in love with her.

Except all that was gone now. He couldn't deal with it. In truth with her in his life she helped him battle all the demons that ripped him apart. She was always there for him when he had fallen. And in his current situation he couldn't have fallen any deeper.

No one knew of his real life. The façade he portrayed was what everyone wanted and expected to see. Everyone being mainly his father.

Cambridge Redd, was a well-known magnate of Gotham City. True to his malicious nature he was known for his merciless work ethics and would step on any and every toe to get what he sought after. His need for command and control didn't help stabilize his relationship with his son. Xavier was an unexpected part of his life. To Cambridge he was just a detour he took, a wrong path. Xavier's mother was a fling he had at an early age. To him she was a wench who was after his money along with his name. After learning of her pregnancy and through countless testing, he had to accept that he was Xavier's true father. Deciding it'd be best for Xavier to be raised by his family which held respect and nobility, he would in turn make his only son lose any contact with that woman. He felt the only way for his son to succeed was without a doubt to be just like him, whatever the cost.

Footsteps were heard entering the dining room where a kitchen servant had pulled out a chair for the man of the house. The fine china was placed in front of him, his wine was poured into a goblet. Although it was morning, it was all he ever drank.

"Isn't it customary for a son to greet his father in the morning?" his father directed his scorning towards Xavier.

"Sorry dad. How are you?" he asked. He was not in the mood to deal with his father's arrogance right before school.

"Dad? No one in our family has ever been called 'dad'. And I don't intend for it to start with you." he looked at his son with a strict face.

"I'm sorry, _father_." he said through gritted teeth stressing the last word.

"You would think after seventeen years you would have learned some form of etiquette by now. Your mother must have branded you with these mediocre ideals." Xavier just continued to ignore him. He learned it was a better effort than just debating him.

Cambridge took out a piece of paper that was hidden inside the pocket of his business jacket. "The servants delivered the mail to me this morning. Imagine my astonishment when you received a rather interesting letter." Xavier looked to his father questioning what he was talking about. "It's from that dismal college you keep rambling about. Now what I'd like to know is _why _you have bothered applying to this university." he raged.

"You opened my mail? Can't I get any damn privacy!" he narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone! Do you understand!" Cambridge leaped from his seat with the letter in hand. "We have discussed this already. You will not be attending this joke of a college. You will go to the same university I went to. I have already pulled all the necessary strings to get you there. There will be no further discussion on this subject matter!" he slammed the paper along with his hand on the table causing the porcelain to shake.

"I don't want to go there. I told you it's my life." he declared. Although he was never one to argue defiantly with his father he was sick and tired of his overbearing attitude.

"You're life? It's my money! You will go where I say DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He went to Xavier's side and flipped his plate into the air causing the food along with the plate to shatter onto the floor.

Xavier stared at the ground then to his father. Too tired to argue, his father won once again. He sighed… "Ok…Ok…I'll go to your university." he was crestfallen. His father leered at the blatant defeat. He took the letter, shredded it into little pieces and let the bits fall onto the floor.

"Good now get out of my sight. You've angered me and I don't want to see you right now." he seethed. Xavier threw his napkin on the table and retreated to his room before leaving for school. The last he heard of his father was ordering the maids to clean up the mess.

Xavier now in his room, locked the door. He went to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. He always kept an ample supply handy since his father had this effect on him. He stared at the painting above his headboard and decided against removing it. He went to his bathroom to wash down the aspirins he just took. Looking at the alarm clock he went to grab his car keys knowing he'd probably be late for school. Before he left he observed the picture frame he had placed on his nightstand. It was of Kori smiling like always. He grabbed the frame tracing her dazzling face with his strong finger. _Where are you when I need you?_

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Kori viewed her reflection off her bathroom mirror. She had been struggling for five minutes trying her best to perfect her ponytail. She let her dangling bangs hover over her eyes making a mental note it was time for a haircut. She was wearing her black with dark red and white trim cheerleading uniform due to the pep rally they will be having at the end of the school day. The sleeveless top with the letters GWA printed diagonally in dark red and white letters stopped just below her navel. Her skirt, which she always believed was just a little too short, hung loosely around her thighs. One of the only things she liked were the new arm gloves decorated to match her uniform. They were holes at the front for her fingers which were the only things visible and went all through her arm then ended at her biceps. Of course the letters GWA were adorned on the front of the gloves in the front palm area. _Good enough, I guess. _

She finished putting on her white tennis shoes and headed down the stairs. She popped a bagel into the toaster waiting to smother it with some cream cheese. She thought back to yesterday when she had seen Ryan off. He had to be back to college by Monday. He promised to be back in two weeks. Then she remembered about Koma, who drove home with Ryan. She and her had not spoken to each other all that day. That was partly due to the fact that Kori spent almost the whole day drowning in her depression. She hated the fact that Koma was pregnant by Xavier, her ex-boyfriend. She knew she still cared for him, maybe even still had deep feelings for him. But what could she do now. However she still couldn't get the notion out of her head that maybe, just maybe this wasn't Xavier's child. Koma was never the innocent angel she liked to portray. _Hardly!_

She headed out to her car and turned the engine. She drove over to Terra's house having promised to pick her up for school. Almost immediately Terra appeared coming out from behind her door in her cheerleading uniform as well. With her blonde hair shining in the sunshine, she smiled as she ran to her car. "Hey Kor, Kor." she joked as she entered. "Hey!" Kori tried putting on her best smile.

"Ok…what's wrong?" Terra frowned.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong."

"Kor, I'm not stupid. You don't show up at Bee's party, you didn't answer my calls yesterday. Spill it." she crossed her arms looking intently at Kori.

"Geez Terra, why do you have to know me so well?" she asked bothered.

"Remember me, your best friend. It's a requirement." she pointed at herself.

"Ok if you must know…Xavier and I…well we broke up." she mumbled.

Silence was all Kori heard. She looked over to Terra to see her hung with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because he was a cheating jerk, that's why." she glared at the road ahead gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Who?" she whispered once again eyes wide open.

"I don't know with who, but he did." telling Terra her own sister was 'the other woman' was not something she wanted to blab right now.

"That asshole! I'm gonna stone his sorry ass when I see him. Believe it!" she roared.

"NO! No one is going to do anything Terra. Not you, or Vic, or Bee or the twins. Or anyone else. I'm a big girl and I'll handle this like one Ok?" she explained.

"I don't believe you Kori, you act as if this is nothing."

"This is the way I deal with it alright. It helps me. If he didn't care enough about me to be faithful, then why should I spend my days crying for him. It's not worth it, right?" she asked. She wanted encouragement, something from her friend.

"If you say so…I guess that makes sense." she shrugged not satisfied with Kori's answer.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard pulled up to the student parking lot in his ninja bike. He got off then began putting his helmet in the storage area of his bike. He went to meet his friends at their usual bench. He looked around thinking if he would see Kori anywhere. He wondered if she would acknowledge him or wondered if maybe she wished that their 'gathering' had never happened. For some reason he didn't believe that she would ignore him completely. She just didn't seem like that kind of person. He finally arrived to see Gar and Rachel sitting a little too close to each other. Then he saw Gar reach to Rachel's hair to pull back a strand that had flown to her face. _She didn't kill him…that's new. _

"Uh…hi guys." he said in an uneasy tone feeling as if he was interrupting something.

"Hi Richard." Rachel smiled. "Gar and I were just talking."

"Yeeeaahhh." Richard stretched his word. "Gar why are you grinning like the cheshire cat?" he looked to both Rachel then Gar again. "What did you guys do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it'd be better if I showed you." Gar got up and raised his shirt to reveal a green three inch raven in mid flight on his chest.

"Holy shit!" Richard went to touch it but Rachel slapped his hand gently.

"No it's still sore." she warned. Richard nodded but still in disbelief. The bell rang throughout the schoolyard so students could begin rushing to their classes. Richard vowed not to be late for first period. He didn't want Mr. Wilson's embarrassing speech to be heard again. He arrived only to find that Kori and her friends were already seated. He went to his desk and sat while the last bell chimed allowing the instructors to begin their lesson. Mr. Wilson appeared from behind the class ordering for quietness in his classroom.

"Well Mr. Grayson, you finally decided to make it in time for class. I am quite flabbergasted." he chuckled.

"Sorry teach but all I heard was 'you' and 'gas'." Richard looked around the classroom unsure why there were cheers and snickers since he didn't consider his remark to be that funny. He saw Kori laughing hysterically. She did a little wave when she saw him look directly at her. He simply smiled back.

"Enough!" hollered Mr. Wilson. "One more outburst like that and you'll be spending the rest of the semester in detention." he scowled at Richard as if though he were his nemesis.

The class had since quieted down fearing they themselves would be caught with a detention sentence. Mr. Wilson began his lesson on the movement of the Roman Empire. The rest of the time Richard forced himself to stay awake. The forty minutes of complete boredom came and went quickly. Hearing the bell ring summoned the students out of class and to their next remaining courses.

Richard gathered his belongings and headed for the door. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the face he'd grown so fond of.

"Hey. So where are you headed to next?" Kori asked looking up at him.

"Oh…uh…just P.E." Richard said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh I hate P.E." she made a disliking face.

"Nah I love it. Nothing like a good workout to clear your mind." he smiled at her.

All of a sudden Kori jumped when she felt hands tickling her on her sides. "Hey Kor you said to give you a minute, not a millennia." Terra joked as Bee joined up beside her.

"Who's your friend, Kori?" Bee questioned looking at Richard. She felt her blonde friend slap her shoulder playfully.

"Bee this is Richard…right?" she said her blue eyes motioning over to Richard wondering if she was correct. He only nodded looking at the two nervously.

Bee thought it over and snapped her fingers, "Oh this is the guy Kitten is psycho over, huh?" she realized. "My condolences." she added tapping his arm softly then teasingly laughed.

"I thought Kitten hated me. Or is it that I just hate her." Richard grimaced. Kitten always made it known how much of a loser he was in public, but did always give him loving hints toward her interest in him. But only when no one was around, of course.

The girls laughed at his comment. "Oh yeah, I like you already." Terra patted his back.

The second bell had rung once again. "Shit Kori, we're gonna be late for bio. Come on!" Bee intertwined arms with Kori and started pulling her away.

"I'll see you later, Rich-" Kori said unfinished. He continued on to his locker but not without turning back to see Kori at hers chatting away with the other girls.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Kori began searching for her book for her next class when she heard her name being called out. She closed her locker and saw Xavier with his entourage of jocks and friends following behind. Xavier walked in front of them as if he was their commander.

"Wait here." he ordered the boys.

He walked up to Kori still at her locker. "What do you want Xavier?" she scowled at him. He stared at her solemnly and whispered…

"Look Kori I'm sorry about what happened this weekend. You have every right to be hate me. I would of explained all this to you but you wouldn't take my calls. I don't want to lose you. I never ever meant to hurt you. You have to believe me."

Kori looked away avoiding his smoky gray eyes. She bit into her lip pondering, then she stared back to Xavier and started to walk away.

"Damn it Kori! I just want to talk to you!" he grabbed her arm pulling her back to face him. Kori glared at him and went up close to his face.

"You want to talk? Fine! Let me start off by saying, _congratulations_. You don't know how ecstatic you've made me to know that I'm going to be an aunt!" she whispered loud enough only for his ears. She then yanked her arm away from his grasp and stormed down the hallway.

Xavier stood there shocked. He couldn't believe Koma had told her. He looked at Kori's retreating back knowing there was nothing he could do. Never would she be his again. Never would she be his confidante, or there to care for him. Wrath swelled up in his body, anger was all he knew now. He, without thinking, slammed his hand into the nearby locker not caring of the huge dent he made into it. The echo of the clattering sound made Kori look back to see the mutilated locker. Once again she realized Xavier was having one of his habitual livid fits. She looked intently at Xavier and held a frightened stare before she rounded the corner no longer in sight.

"Shit X, what the fuck are you doin'?" Fang looked on surprised at his friend.

"Come on X, lets go!" Billy shouted. Xavier rounded to his friends and walked past them, mad as hell. All the guys just looked at each other speculating what was wrong with their comrade and followed close behind their leader.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

It was the last class period of the day. The classroom was buzzing and hectic. It was usually like this when there was a pep rally about to happen. The joy of class being released early left the students giddy. The intercom blared through the whole school…

"Teachers and faculty please release all cheerleaders and basketball players in ten minutes. Thank You."

It was customary for the people participating in the pep rally to be released early due to the time needed to prepare and get all the props ready. Kori started gathering her things just to be ready. A knock at the door beckoned silence in the classroom. Then a student walked in with a note in hand then offered it to the teacher behind the desk. After reading the note the teacher informed Kori she was needed in the office.

She traveled with her handbag to the office doubting why she was needed there. She entered to find the secretary on the phone. Kori handed her the note and the lady motioned for her to enter the principal's office. _Great what did I do now. _She knocked twice on the door and entered. Then she spotted a person she least expected to see.

"Galfore? What are you doing here?" she was worried. Galfore was the house caretaker and close friend of the family. But why he would be here now was the question at hand.

"Kori. I have some very unfortunate news." he looked down and shook his head. It was hard to see this robust man so easily hurt.

"What? What's wrong?" she whispered grabbing his hand so delicately.

"You're parents decided to come home earlier than expected. As you know they were traveling by plane and…well there were some complications. They…they found…" he couldn't finish.

"They found what?" her voice breaking and her eyes glassy with tears.

"They found remnants of their plane in the Indian Ocean."

**Well I hope this chapter was up to par. I'm trying to update faster, I really would like to end this story before the summer. But again I'd like to thank all the reviewers who did so in the last chapter, thanks! I know things are going downhill for Kori, but they'll get better soon. Well maybe...until next chapter.**


	11. Friends and Unfortunately Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of TeenTitans.

**Kori's POV**

Kori buried her face into her pillow already drenched from the flowing tears that never seemed to stop. She had been laying in this position for the last two hours not once moving. It had been three days since she received the dreadful news of her parents departure. She had been in a state of absolute hopelessness. Not Ryan nor any of her friends had been able to break her of this weariness. Her heart would hurt more knowing that tomorrow would be the day of her parent's funeral.

A soft knock at her door brought her out of her daze. She picked up her head off her pillow and looked towards it. "What?" she asked wanting to be alone.

Donna appeared after opening the door ajar. "All of us are downstairs and we were wondering if--" Donna tried asking but…

"No." Kori said sternly.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." she argued.

"Does it matter? I don't want to do anything. I just want to stay in my room, alone…away from everything. But apparently nobody cares what I want because every ten minutes someone comes up here insisting they think they know what's best for me."

"Kor you know that's not true. We come up here because we care about you. You are not the only one who lost something. We all did. You know I loved them like they were my own. And yes it hurts me just as much as you. But it hurts me even more to know that you keep blaming yourself as if you had a part in their death." she was near tears.

"I'm sorry Donna. It's just…I miss them. I didn't get to say goodbye. They won't ever know how much I loved them." Kori said her voice breaking with every word.

"No Kori they always knew how much you loved them and continue to do so." Donna walked toward her and enveloped her in a fierce hug.

"Why Donna…why? They were great people. They didn't…they didn't deserve this!"

"I don't know Kori. I wish I could tell you but I don't know why." Donna insisted.

With that Kori sobbed loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. "Shhh….just let it all out sweetie." Donna gently stroked her back sitting down beside her.

* * *

**Anders Household**

It had been a week since the day of the funeral. The Anders household was still being invaded with a plethora of bouquets and bereavement cards. Many business associates along with family and friends had attended the mass held for them. Some had to be escorted outside due to the lack of space in the church. Ryan and Koma did a good job with the handling of all the funeral arrangements. Kori was too distraught to help with much. Koma would occasionally scold at Ryan at how her sister should help more with the preparations. Ryan would just wave her off and tell her to 'shut up'. Bit by bit though, Kori was starting to act more like herself. Yes it was hard for her and she might never get over their death. But how could she? Nevertheless she knew she had the love of her friends and Ryan to remind her that she would never be alone. Her parents still lingered in her heart even if she could never see or hear them. She had made a vow with herself to never forget what they meant to her.

Ryan walked into the kitchen and found Kori eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good, you're eating. I was beginning to worry if you'd eaten anything within the last couple of days." he went to grab a bottled water out of the fridge and sat next to her on the counter stool.

"Yeah well I guess I have to eat something, right?" she laughed nervously.

Ryan nodded and then began, "Listen Kori, Mr. Brenner is supposed to arrive in an hour to go over Dad and Luanne's will." he instructed while looking at this watch. "I know I hate to do this right now but he says it's urgent and needs to inform us of who gets what. He says it's standard procedure." Ryan sat up and kissed Kori on the crown of her head before leaving as she continued eating her bran flakes accepting what he said .

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"I don't know I just feel bad for her, you know." Richard told the new couple, not that they officially came out with the news yet. Word had already spread about Kori's parents having been involved in a plane crash since the day she was absent for the rally.

Rachel and Gar had decided to go to the movies with Richard after school. They went to see a new thriller since those were Rachel's favorite. "Well Kori hasn't shown up for school in about a week though. I haven't seen her in my American Lit class." Rachel said to Richard.

"Well she wasn't in my P.E. class either. But I guess with her parent's death why would she return to school right away." Gar supposed. They were exiting the theater after watching 'The Clairvoyant and the Prophet'.

"All I'm saying is I hope she's alright." Gar and Rachel looked at each other with smug faces, then back to Richard as he fished for his car keys out of his jeans pocket. Seeing their inquisitive stares he made a 'what' expression.

"Richard why don't you just admit you like this girl and get it over with." Rachel smirked while holding Gar's hand.

"What are you guys talking about? Kori is just an acquaintance from school. I don't like her like that." he scoffed grabbing at the collar of his blue and black striped polo shirt. Thankfully his black Corona baseball cap hid some red tint on his cheeks.

"Dude you don't have to pretend with us. We're not gonna tell anyone." Gar teased.

"Let's change the subject fast before both of your feet get a good workout."

"Huh?" Gar quizzed in his head not understanding point of his joke.

"He means we'll walk home idiot." Rachel remarked at the hollow mind her boyfriend seemed to have.

They entered Richard's black Escalade parked in the movie lot of the plaza. He drove avoiding the hectic traffic by taking shortcuts here and there. "Gar are you going to stay with Rachel, Bruce needs me to help Alfred with some things later?"

"Can't. My Dad needs me over at the veterinary clinic. I'm learning for when I go to college." he answered. "Sorry Rae." he kissed the back of her hand.

"Don't worry, ever since my Dad left, it's been a little more peaceful." she smiled a small grin.

Rachel had just arrived home and entered the kitchen. Seated at the dining table was her mother looking through many papers, some scattered on the floor. She saw her hand to her forehead massaging it and mumbling something incoherently.

"Mom is everything Ok?"

Angela looked up startled almost afraid Rachel had heard her. "Oh sweetheart you scared me. I wasn't expecting you right now."

"Everyone had to go home early. What's wrong? What's with all the papers?" she noticed the stressed look on her mother's face.

"Well there's no point in keeping you out of this Rachel. Ever since you're father left we've been having financial trouble. Without his income we can't make it. I'm already working two jobs and that still leaves us with the mortgage or your school tuition. We're broke honey."

"What? What are we going to do?" Rachel feared.

"It's mainly the mortgage and insurance that is killing us. I'm sorry honey but you're going to have to stop attending that school. And if we still can't make it we're going to have to move from here." she got up to leave but not before caressing Rachel's hand sympathetically. _I can't move from here. Not now, not after things are starting to make sense. Gar, I'm sorry._

* * *

**Anders Household**

"Well let me start off by giving you my condolences. Myan and Luanne Anders were people of integrity and high morals. They will be sincerely missed." Mr. Brenner affirmed.

"Thank you. We appreciate that." Ryan held a soft smile.

"But unfortunately right now we have the matter of the will and its contents. As their lawyer, I've taken the liberty of reviewing and evaluating their belongings to the way they have requested it. I'll just basically tell you the things they wanted handled first. For example properties and the monetary assets. They had ownership of three properties, a beach house here in Gotham's northern side. They have requested that it go to Kori. Their cottage in the south of France goes to Koma. And their penthouse suite in New York goes to Ryan." he said looking over the paperwork and handing the documents to the rightful heirs. Koma grabbed the papers skimming through them then handed them to Ryan who then handed it to Kori.

"The currency situation will be conducted a little different. Myan had approximately twenty million dollars with investments and ownership of AndersTech. This will be divided evenly between the three. The business they urged should be administrated by Ryan. He is to remain president of the corporation in due time and is to divide their stocks between all three as well." Mr. Brenner explained clear-cut.

"So how much money does that leave me with?" Koma asked frustrated and ready to spit nails if she didn't hear a good amount. Ryan and Kori looked with disgust at her tone.

"Uh…approximately a little over six million dollars Ms. Anders." the lawyer replied.

"That's it. I thought my father was worth more than that." she criticized.

"Well with Luanne's combined assets they were 'worth' a lot Ms. Anders. Which in actuality brings me to my next discussion. Kori you're mother had a family fortune prior to her marriage with Myan, which by law goes to you. And it is worth an estimated fourteen million dollars."

"What!" Koma yelled almost out of her seat. "You mean to tell me I get a measly six million dollars while she gets fourteen?" she shouted and pointed to Kori who just rolled her eyes.

"No Koma." Ryan chimed in. "She gets _twenty _million with Dad's inheritance as well." he smirked.

"This is such bullshit!" Koma cried out. "I deserve some of that as well."

"Excuse me, why should my mother leave you anything after the way you would treat her." Kori stared in anger.

"Screw this!" Koma jumped out of her seat grabbing her designer purse and headed out the door, leaving behind her elated siblings.

"Shall I continue?" he asked as the heirs both nodded.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

Xavier stood out in the center of his balcony overlooking the spectacular view of the city. One of the benefits of living on a hillside was the beautiful scenery. He would reminisce on the countless nights he would spent with Kori star gazing at the clear sky at this very spot. _If you only knew what unexpected happiness you brought into my life. Did you ever love me, Kori? _He held his hands behind his back as a soldier who halted at attention. Just then he felt arms drape around his naked broad shoulders. He could feel the girl messing with his black pants.

"Hey where were you? You weren't there when I woke up. Don't leave me like that again." the blonde shrieked while her naked body was wrapped in his black silk sheets. At the sound of her irritating voice he brought his hand to his forehead massaging his temples wishing last night had never happened.

"You're still here?" he asked with a dark bitter tone.

"Of course. Last night was mind-blowing." She traced her finger down his cheek from behind his strong back. He pulled his face away at the contact she made causing his short black hair to drift to his eyes.

"You can leave now." he said once again more demanding.

"Pfft. What? You…you mean _that's it_?" she stammered releasing her grip from his shoulders.

"That's it." he said roughly still not bothering to look at her. With that Kitten stormed off the balcony cursing words under her breath and began putting her clothes on. He rolled his eyes glad to hear the sound of his door slamming.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Later that day Kori was punching away at her computer unaware the doorbell had just rang. A knock at her door startled her as she allowed them to enter. She got up from her seat to see Terra, Vic, Bee, the Gonzales twins, Kolette donned in their swimsuits.

"Before you say anything Kori, hear us out." Vic said while he had his arm around Bee.

He was wearing a red hawaiian print trunk and a white muscle shirt.

"Girl you've been cooped up in this house for too long. And we haven't seen your smile in a long time. We miss you." Bee added.

"Look guys I'm sorry if I've been a little distant lately. With everything that has happened with my parents and Xavier, I've just felt alone. I know you all care about me and I just want you to know I love you guys for that. Thanks for being there for me." she went and joined them in a group hug.

"So this means you'll go with us to the beach, right?" said Manuel or Manny, as he preferred to be called, in his hispanic accent.

"Yes and look what I've brought for you." Miguel or rather Miggy, Manny's twin, brought out a small rose and handed it to Kori.

"Thanks, Miggy. You're so sweet. You never cease to amaze me." she blushed.

"Yeah I'm cute like that." Miggy stated in his hispanic accent as well. As soon as Kori had her back turned he felt his twin's hand slap him behind his head. "I thought we agreed not to fight over her anymore." Manny whispered.

"Sorry old habits die hard brother." Miggy whispered back rubbing his aching head. The twins never did hide their affection for Kori. Many girls found their baby faces the cutest things about them besides their adorable accent. They were the best guards on the football team.

"Well Kor get dressed. It's the weekend and I don't want to spend it indoors." Kolette said adjusting her black shorts.

"Fine but instead of the beach, I have a better idea." Kori smiled vastly indicating that their Kori was back.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard was in the middle of working out with Roy and Garth in the training room. While Roy perfected his biceps with the weights, Richard spotted him making sure he didn't overdo it. He was caught by surprise when Alfred entered the gym advising him that his friends Gar, Rachel, Wally and his girlfriend Jinny were waiting for him in the living room. He stopped and grabbed a towel drying any perspiration he had. He headed down to meet them with Roy and Garth not far behind. Upon entering he felt a sense of eeriness in the air, they were too quiet.

"What's up guys?" he asked. Jinny gulped at the sight of Richard in a soaked muscle shirt and wet hair in disarray.

"Hey Richard. Oh I didn't know Roy and Garth were here. S'up guys?" Gar shaked hands with the them.

"Yeah we're here for our weekly workout. It' cheaper than the local gym." Garth joked.

"We kinda have some bad news, tell him Wally." Jinny looked over to her boyfriend.

"Well maybe Rachel should tell him. It is about her after all." he didn't like to be the bearer of bad news.

"Oh geez it's no big deal. Richard I _might _be moving." she said quickly.

"Why?" he said with a dubious stare.

"Because her mother's having…" Gar was interrupted by Rachel's hand grabbing his arm to stop.

"I'd rather not talk about that now, if you don't mind." she warned. She didn't like the idea of everyone knowing her business. Richard respected her wishes and didn't press the issue any further. She decided to change the subject…

"Actually Gar and the rest of us came over to see if you wanted to go watch the ocean." she wished he'd agree.

"Watch the ocean?" Roy said with a 'what is she talking about' look at Richard.

"It's this place we go to. It's really peaceful and secluded. Can they go too?" he motioned over to Roy and Garth.

"Sure!" Jinny exclaimed while Wally just rolled his eyes.

"Ok just let us take a quick shower." he retreated to his room while the guys showered in the other bathrooms. After watching television in the game room for about thirty minutes, the guys entered with a different set of clothes on.

"Ready?" Richard asked putting on his familiar black baseball cap.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"God Kori, I can't believe you have never brought us out here before." Terra looked out to the golden orange horizon. Her friends were battling each other in the ocean's splashing waves.

"Well I haven't been out here in seven years." she watched them play. All of a sudden an albino Akita came up beside her leg wanting attention.

"Did you really have to bring Silkie with us?" she asked watching her friend crouch down to the dog's level.

"Of course Terra, he's part of our family. Aren't you baby?" she began playing with the dog's face making kissing noises. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Enough of this let's go into the water now." the blonde pulled her away. The girls took off their clothes to reveal the swimsuits hidden underneath. While Terra wore a black and yellow plaid swimsuit, Kori wore a white short top with thin spaghetti straps along with matching mini boycut shorts that held a cute little buckle in front. The twins ceased their playing as they watched the girls enter the cold water.

"Will you idiots get over it and grow up." Kolette yelled over to them. Her bright red almost pink hair shimmered in the sunlight. She then traced their faces to the direction of a black Escalade that was parking in the sand.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"Where is this place again?" Roy asked annoyed.

"Damn shut it Roy, we are almost there." growled Richard.

Music from Green Day blared through the car drowning out any conversations. Five minutes later they reached the sand and saw a truck already parked out on the beach. "Well I guess it's not as secret as you thought. Check it out." Garth pointed.

"But I've never seen anyone out here before." Rachel gasped.

"Man this sucks." Gar whined.

They parked the SUV and decided to head out. They walked to where the kids that occupied the beach were located. Suddenly a girl in a ice blue one piece shouted out to them…

"Who are you guys, what are you doing here?" she shouted over the sound of the crashing waters. "Hey Kori we have some visitors."

Kori appeared dripping wet from the oceanic water. Richard realized who she was and was about to turn to leave when she yelled to him, "Richard? Hey what are you guys doing here!" she held her smile.

"Uh…hu…uh…we…" he couldn't find the words. His mind wouldn't let him get the picture of Kori in a breathless bathing suit, her deep crimson hair matted down with bangs on her face, her green eyes glimmering, golden skin glowing in the sun rays and her ample cleavage looking to perfection.

"They wanted to show us this beach which they obviously thought was private. You're Kori, right?" Roy spoke for the tongue tied Richard.

"Yes, I remember you too Roy." she smiled.

"But what are _you _guys doing here?" Rachel looked skeptically at the group.

"What do you mean, this beach is private. It belongs to Kori." Vic answered.

Richard's eyes as well as his group just widened in shock. _All this time we've been coming to Kori's beach._

**Well here is the next chapter. This is another one of those fillers that needed to be done, sorry if it was boring. I was kinda curious but I've noticed some of you seem to be rooting for X, wow. But what ever you do, don't count Xavier out yet (I'm not done with him!) As for reviews, I'd like to thank all the loyal ones who have been there since the beginning, thanks! And to the new ones: T, Ashe Reynolds 88, rgirl**

**And a special thanks to Crimson Black. I love reading your reviews, so this chapter is dedicated to you. And because we're both RedX lovers.**

**(By the way, Xavier's headache was not due to aspirin overdosing...but you'll see soon enough.)**


	12. The Pizza Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kori's Beach **

"You mean you own this beach?" Roy and Garth practically said in unison wide-eyed.

"Well not the whole beach, just this portion." she motioned with her arms around the area.

"You see that beach house over there, well my parents left it to me and it included this also." Everyone looked upon the sandy hill to see an enormous beach house a mile away. Their expressions of bewilderment froze in the light of day.

"Damn, that's your house?" Gar was astounded. The two-story beach house which led out to the sand was extravagant to say the least.

"Yeah well I'm not to thrilled with the reason I have it." Kori's smile dampened and then faded.

"We heard about that. We are really sorry." Richard tried gazing into her eyes but found it hard since Kori wasn't looking directly at them, almost as if she was ashamed.

"I'm dealing but thanks." she confirmed.

"And we're really sorry for trespassing. We didn't know anyone owned this place." Rachel said with a little concern. She wasn't aware if Kori was one to involve the authorities.

"Let's go guys." Richard turned to his friends who started to head off.

"You don't have to leave. I mean if you want to stay you can." Kori fretful at the thought of them leaving, put on a gigantic smile. You could almost see the ever popular 'ding' those cheesy teeth commercials portray in the sunlight.

"They can?" Vic wondered. But after seeing Kori's rueful peep, he decided on a more safer approach. "I mean…yeah…stay." he said with a wide tooth grin one to rival his best friend's.

"Ok but only if its alright with everyone else." Richard looked at the others who were hidden behind Kori and Vic.

"Guys wouldn't you want for them to stay." Kori turned to face her friends so Richard and the others wouldn't see then mouthed a 'yes'.

Everyone held confused stares. They wondered why Kori would want them on her property, let alone hang out with them. Nevertheless they agreed.

"See they want you all to stay too." she assured them.

Needless to say it was two hours later and surprisingly enough they were getting along rather well. Not great but enough for them not to kill each other. Some had already headed back to the beach house when they became fatigued in the blazing sun. Manny, Miggy, Kolette, Roy and Garth had began soaking like sponges in the jacuzzi while Vic and Gar battled it out against each other in the newest version of 'Shoot em' up, shoot em' out.' Both were very competitive and neither dared to lose. Wally and Jinny slid into a nearby bedroom where they spent the entire time smooching away. Terra, Bee and Rachel were caught in their own conversation out on the patio drinking their long island ice teas. Richard and Kori however remained out on the beach. Both lay on their backs letting the sun's heat penetrate their flesh. Silkie would come up every now and then to lick Kori's face. She grabbed her tote bag and pulled out a tube of lotion.

"Richard do you mind putting lotion on my back? I think I'm starting to burn too much." she said handing it to him.

"Me…are you sure?"

"Well there's no one else around. I mean if you don't want to it's alright, I don't mind." she giggled.

"No!" he viewed Kori's startled face. "I mean it's Ok. I liked to." he grabbed the tube.

Kori lay on her stomach with her chin resting just above her crossed forearms. Richard open the tube and squirted a small rendition onto his palm. He mixed it in both hands anticipating the feeling of Kori's skin.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

"I'm just about to leave, shit will you relax Fang. Yeah I should be there in about fifteen minutes."

Xavier hung up his phone after receiving countless calls from his moronic friends wondering if he would ever be picking them up. After a knock at his door, a lanky elder man entered and called for his attention. "Mister Xavier your father wishes to see you in his study room." he stated in his british accent.

"Can it wait I really need to be somewhere right now Edison."

"Mister Xavier you know your father does not wait for anyone." he looked with on with empathic stare. With a shrug of his shoulders he exited with no intention of riling his impatient father.

He knocked three times slowly which was his signal for permission to enter. "Come in."

He crossed the doorway into the huge library and saw his father seated in a rich leather chair as he held a small wooden chest in his hands.

"You wanted to see me father?" Xavier questioned.

"Yes. I've been receiving word on your outstanding performance on the basketball team this year. Good job son, that's what I like to hear." he held his head high.

"Well the season is over now and…"

"And wrestling season will begin soon will it not?" Cambridge questioned.

"Yeah in about two weeks, why?"

His father held out the chest for him to seize. Xavier used to his father's tricks knew exactly what was in it. "Father they're getting worse. I thought I could handle it but lately…"

"But what!" Cambridge looked sternly at his son. "With victory comes pain Xavier. Learn it, live it." Once again his father held out the box for him to take.

"But now I'm hemorrhaging for God sakes." he yelled. Cambridge rose from his seat and slowly crept towards Xavier leaving the small chest to rest on the chair.

"Xavier, haven't I always given you everything you wanted?" he said putting his hands together as if he were praying. Xavier nodded.

"Huge house." Cambridge pointed around the room. "Nice clothes." he pointed towards Xavier's attire. "I even got you that Escalade EXT you kept badgering me about." Xavier nodded once again. "And what was the only thing I've asked of you."

"To suc---." he trailed off only to be interrupted by his father.

"Succeed, yes." he finished. He went to the chair and retrieved the small box and forced it to Xavier's chest. As Xavier took hold of it, his father declared…

"I know it hurts, but isn't it worth it." he said haughtily.

Xavier stood there wondering how on earth he ended up with this man as a father but nodded and started walking away. He then heard his father's voice ricochet off the walls just before he exited the room…

"Do me proud son. Don't _disappoint_ me." he said more of a forewarning.

Xavier nodded, "Yes sir." and left to his quarters.

Once he reached his room he went straight to his bed and stood on it. He stared at the picture that hung above his headboard. He gently released it from the wall to reveal a safe. He moved the knob clockwise then counterclockwise to the desired numbers. It opened slightly and he began taking out a silver stainless steel case. He then began to punch in another passcode. He entered X-1-0-1-K-O-R-I and it automatically unlocked.

He took out the contents of his father's chest. The bright red liquid had illuminated his face. He took out the syringe he kept in his case and drew out some of the vibrant ooze from the container. He slowly sighed and then injected himself with it. He immediately felt the burning sting course throughout his body, like thousands of needles tearing at his flesh. He grunted lightly as he withstood all the pain. His body shaking as a result of the serum. This was wrong and he knew it but what else could he do. This was the source of it all. His unpredictable and vulgar behavior. The reason why he had been acting so hot-tempered lately, the migraines, the nosebleeds. The effects of this God forsaken medicine turned him into the one thing he loathed, his father. _Fucking xinothium, I hate this fucking steroid and I hate you. _

* * *

**Kori's Beach House**

The occupants of the jacuzzi remained in awe of sensational feeling gushing through their tired bodies. Too tired to speak all that was heard was the conversation being held by the thirsty threesome seated at the patio table. Bee who was nearly finished with her drink was chatting with Rachel about her longtime adoration with Vic in comparison to Rachel's newfound relationship with Gar. Terra continued to listen intently wishing she had someone special to speak of. "Yeah I bet there still up there like idiots on that damn Gamestation. I hope it…" Rachel was caught in mid sentence when they heard…

"Hey party people!" echo through the air. The notorious bothersome blonde made her way to the backyard. Terra who was about to gulp her next sip shot out her tea at Bee's face upon seeing her. Her loud screech of a voice awoke all the sleepy faces still in the water.

"Ahh shit, who invited her?" Manny murmured to Miggy knowing their get together was already ruined.

"Bitch probably invited herself." Miggy spoke softly to Manny equally agitated.

"Who is she?" Garth asked clearly seeing how no one liked her.

"When she's not a pain in our ass, she's an annoying slut who tries to be Kori's clone." said Kolette. Roy and Garth laughed to each other at the thought of Kitten.

"Oh my God! What is this…her…doing here?" she pointed toward Rachel. Although Rachel's face was a milky white you could see the hotness of her face at Kitten's insult.

"She," Bee pointed toward Rachel, "was invited by Kori."

"What? Has Kori decided to commit social suicide?" She then turned her belittling back to Rachel. "What's wrong honey, did Richard decide to trade in the devil's whore for that green-haired freak." she laughed.

"His name is Gar you bourgeois bitch. And if you must know he wanted to spend some time with Kori on the beach…you know _privately_." Kitten gasped at the thought of anyone even close to Richard. Although she believed no one knew about her feelings for him, it was pretty evident of the harboring emotions she had. She was never a good actress.

"You don't have a problem with that do you Kitten. Being as how you hate him and all?" Terra scoffed and enjoyed the furious glare Kitten gave to her.

"What ev Terra, as I would care. Soooo where are they again exactly?" she asked.

No way was she going to let Kori take Richard away from her. _I wanted X and you took him from me. Don't even think for one second you're going to steal Richard from me. He is mine you redheaded whore! _

* * *

**Richard+ Kori's POV**

He pressed his warm hands over her back and rubbed gently almost afraid her soft skin would perish with his touch. She felt like velvet and smelled so intoxicating. He followed down her back careful not to go too low, although he couldn't think of anything he rather do more. He could massage her golden skin for the rest of his natural born life and be blissful. He heard a moan come from beneath him.

"God Richard you have magical hands. It feels so good." Kori muttered in almost a harmonic stupor.

Richard laughed to himself. "Really? Thanks. I've been known to give good massages. Well at least that's what I've been told." he chuckled nervously.

Kori then almost couldn't believe her negative reaction as her face turned warm and cherry red, and not from the sun. _Whoa!…Why am I getting upset? I mean he's not my boyfriend but him giving a massage to some girl bothered the heck out of me. This is weird. I have no reason to be angry, we aren't even together. This doesn't make any sense. _

"Hey Kori are you alright? Your body just stiffened up a lot." he asked her.

"Oh yeah it's probably just stress, you know." she said tensely.

Richard was about to speak when he heard Silkie gnarling at something showing his vicious teeth. A shrilling sound was heard drawing their thoughts away from each other. They both turned upward and groaned deeply when they saw Kitten of all people, standing there. Donning a black and white polka dot bikini, she was fuming with her huge straw hat which, famous with the tourists, was obviously too large for her head. She took off her circa 1970's sunglasses furthermore enabling them to see how raging mad she was.

"Kitten?" Kori asked hoping she was wrong.

"Well Kori did you forget to invite _me_?" she ranted silently. She slowly headed in their direction causing Richard to move away from Kori. He held a hand to help her up from her previous position. He should have known it was too good to last long, Kitten always had impeccable timing he thought sarcastically.

"Actually everyone came over this morning and suggested we go out and…wait a minute, how did you know we were here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I went over to your house and Galfore told me where you were but I didn't expect to see the other freaks in the house here too. Don't tell me you invited them here?"

Upon hearing her words, Richard began clenching his teeth. He never allowed anyone to talk about his friends like that, especially someone who knew nothing about them. "They not freaks Kitten and yes I did invite them. So what's the problem?" Kori said crossing her arms to her chest.

"Have you gone crazy! They're all losers. Well Richard is…fine, I guess but the others belong in a zoo." she hollered waving her arms in the air.

"You have no right to talk about them like that. You don't even know them!" Richard defended them. Kori wanted nothing more than to smack her across her face but settled with the initiative.

"Kitten stop it. We were just about to head back anyways." Kori began walking by Richard to the house dejectedly. All the while, the teen heartthrob contemplated why every time he was near Kori something always had to get in the way.

* * *

**Kori's Beach House**

Everyone now dressed in their normal garments sat on one of the many comfy couches in the spacious living room. Terra along with the twins were sprawled out on the floor resting on their sides. Richard sat in between Roy and Garth in an attempt to not have to come near Kitten, who he would catch glancing at him every ten seconds or so. Kori and her friends had decided to take the visiting party to the nearby pizza place after Vic and Gar complained how their growling stomachs were beckoning some food. All were waiting for Kori who disappeared into her upstairs bedroom to change. Ten minutes later she came prancing down the stairs in her designer low rise jeans which were tucked into her Italian suede boots reaching to her calves. Her green form fitting blouse brought out the intense emerald shade of her eyes. Her beautiful mane bouncing off her shoulders with every step she took on the stairs.

"Ok is everyone ready?" she said as the reached the bottom of the steps.

"Dress to impress as always girl. Let's go." Bee said helping Vic off the couch.

"So how are we going to do this?" Vic looked around the room deciding who would go with who.

"Well why don't we split up, just so we can all get to know each other better?" Terra offered. No one had any objections and she clapped her hands as she started calling off names.

"Alright then Vic take Bee, Rachel, Gar, Garth and Kolette, oh…and Miggy." she pointed to each as she mentioned their name. "With your huge truck it shouldn't be a problem."

"And Kori, Manny, Roy, Wally, Jinny and me will go with Rich." everyone nodded agreeing with the idea.

"Hello…what about me? Who the hell do I ride with?" absentmindedly they had forgotten about Kitten.

"There's no more room. Besides didn't you bring your car?" Jinny asked.

"And ride by myself? No way! Richard why don't you ride with me?" she asked batting her eyelashes, not caring if she seemed desperate. She was no longer concerned if anyone knew she liked Richard. From the looks of it, they would probably start hanging out with them more often, moving them away from their 'loser' status anyways.

"What? Sorry Kitten but I can't. I have to drive my car." he shook his car keys emphasizing his point.

"No problemo Richie. I can drive it for you. It wouldn't be the first time, right?" Roy added with a smirk taking hold of his car keys. He thrived in the notion of having Kori ride along side him. Richard glared at not only the thought of Kori and Roy, but he and Kitten in a car _alone_.

"You see…come on!" she grabbed Richard's hand and pulled him away quickly. He didn't have any time to reject for they were already heading out the door. He gave Roy a death look and prayed he got out of this alive long enough to beat his best friend into unconsciousness.

Kori couldn't believe her eyes. What was supposed to be a fun time slowly starting becoming a train wreck of a day. She wasn't too keen on the idea of Richard riding with Kitten but…_well it's not like he's interested in me anyway._

* * *

**Richard's POV**

What was supposed to be a fifteen minute drive to the pizza parlor felt like a horror movie that didn't end. Whether it was helping him buckle his seatbelt so she could touch his chest to opening the glove compartment to feel his knee, she wouldn't stop trying to lay a finger on him. He would gently try to push her away. With every irritating sigh he made, he realized he had done more today than he had his whole life.

"Look Richie-poo I wanted to…"

"What did you call me?" he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Richie-poo it's my cute little name for you. Don't you like it?" she said with a wide grin.

"Just don't repeat it in front of the others alright?" he begged looking out the window. He could never actually bring himself to ever be cruel or confrontational with any female, thanks to Bruce's teachings.

"Make one up for me." she giggled. _How about psycho_…he thought dreadfully.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Roy drove to the parlor following the directions Kori gave him. Richard's SUV was so noisy he could barely have a decent conversation with Kori. But he did enjoy her company, maybe too much for his own good. He found himself staring at her but not because she could be mistaken for an exotic goddess, but because he found her tantalizing. She made him feel like a no other person could. When she spoke he actually paid attention at what she had to say, not a common thing for him. Her mannerisms made her so engrossing. All the while he battled with thoughts in his mind…_don't like her. She is Richard's girl. You can't…you can't!_

Of course Roy wasn't the only one who had a battalion of feelings. Kori's mind kept wandering off to what Richard and Kitten were doing right now. _Maybe Richard does like her, maybe not. I mean after the way she would treat him in school, why should he. But Kitten does have a way of always getting what she wants. _She suddenly felt the car stop and looked to see themselves stopped in the parking lot of the pizza place. The clatter in the car buzzed down as everyone exited the vehicle. Everyone was too busy laughing to notice the black Escalade EXT that was already parked in the parking lot. Kitten and Richard had arrived just after Vic's truck pulled up with the company in tow. "Hey guys and…lovebirds lets go!" Vic yelled to his friends and Richard who had Kitten's arms clinging to him for dear life.

They entered the busy eatery and asked for a booth that could hold enough people. They were led to the back of the room where pop music played only to be drowned out by couples and friends who were gossiping or discussing the latest games. They sat in two booths and were given menus. Richard who was joined by Kitten at the hip, was seated at the opposite end of Kori. The only good thing about it was that he would be able to stare into her glittering green eyes. She smiled at him while the others suggested what they wanted on their pizzas.

Rachel, who couldn't care less what she ate, looked up just in time to see the twosome at their staring contest. She smiled inwardly wondering if they would ever come to grips with their feelings for each other. She wouldn't admit it but she liked Kori. She sensed why Richard would have some affection for her. She really wasn't like the others. She raised her head as she saw a figure walking down the aisle about to pass them by.

"Xavier! Didn't know you were here man." Minny greeted his friend. "Xavier what's up?" Manny joined in slapping hands with Xavier.

"Hey guys. Who's the newbies?" he pointed referring to Garth, Wally and Jinny who were sitting next to the twins.

"Oh…uh…friends of ours. They were with Kori and…"

"Kori? Kori's here?" he said quickly looking around.

"She's in the next booth." Garth motioned with his head. He didn't bother to finish his chat with them as he traveled to Kori's booth. He saw Vic sitting in the outer edge and shoved him playfully to catch his attention. Vic shifted in his seat and saw Xavier smirking.

"X!" he smiled a toothy grin. Vic rose from his seat giving X a 'manly' hug. "Hey Bee…Kori." he whispered Kori's name so softly. Kori gave him a small smile but warm nonetheless. Richard's heart began beating so rapidly at seeing him this close to her. He had the overwhelming need to beat this guy to a bloody pulp. He wouldn't let him hurt Kori again.

"Hey X!" Kitten screeched. "Haven't seen you in a long time." she winked at him. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Xavier kept his stare at Kori hoping she'd give him some kind of hint of awareness. But he was too impatient…

"Kori can we talk…please?" his expression turning from desperation to that of a sad little puppy dog. He even held out a hand for her to take. She looked to Richard who was just pecked by Kitten on the cheek. Realizing what she might want would never happen…

"Ok but you have only five minutes." she warned and took his hand with hers.

* * *

**Koma's POV**

"Ms. Anders, Dr. Phillips will see you know." the secretary said behind her desk.

Koma walked into the drafty office and took a seat as she waited for her results. The bald stubby man looked throught the papers a second time.

"Well Ms. Anders just like we suggested the last time, you are _not _pregnant." he declared defiantly.

"No! You're wrong! I know that I am. Xavier and I feel it. We are pregnant. We want this baby!" she stood from her chair and pointed to the physician.

"Ms. Anders this is the second time we've ran these tests. You are not pregnant. I'm not sure what pregnancy test you used but these tests are conclusive. I'm sorry." he had an apologetic frown.

"If I have to I'll go to another doctor. One who knows what he's doing!" she stormed out of his office and through the lobby. As she headed to her car, she wondered back to Xavier. _I don't care what I have to do X, we will be together somehow. You love me and I love you!_

**Well there it is. Sorry but I was in a rush to finish this chapter. I've been so busy lately so I hope the quality hasn't gone down, if it was ever up that is. But thanks to my repeat reviewers and props to the new ones: sTaRfIrExrObIn, cryingdove, girlpower88, and robinlovestarfire. Thanks you guys and I know its long but I haven't updated in awhile so...until next time.**


	13. A Fight, A Fight Well Not Quite

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Xavier's POV**

Xavier led Kori out of the noisy pizza place and into the crowded parking lot where he leaned against his SUV.

"Well?" Kori asked wondering what on earth he had tell her. He seemed nervous, she could tell.

"I'm sorry." he said simply.

"You're sorry? That's why you dragged me out here. Just to tell me you're sorry." she crossed her arms in a display of aggravation.

"And I wanted…your forgiveness." he could see she was about to open her mouth to say something but he stopped her.

"Look I can understand if you hate me…despise me…loathe me even for what I did to you and I deserve it, I know that." he sighed hugely then proceeded. "But I need you're forgiveness Kori. Please even if you don't mean it right now…just tell me." He ran his fingers through his ebony locks in a desperate motion. "You have to believe me when I tell you that you are the only person I've ever cared for. I can't explain it, not even to you. I can only feel it."

Kori was at a loss for words. Here was Xavier standing before her, pitching out his true feelings at her. She did miss him but she couldn't trust him anymore. And without trust where would she be. Not to mention Koma, of all people, would be bearing his child. She knew that it would never work, she would never let it happen. It hurt her to have to tell him this. She looked at into his gorgeous gray orbs that were blazing into hers. She took a hold of his hands into hers gracefully.

"Xavier you know that the time we spent together meant something special to me but…after everything that has happened. It just wouldn't work. You can understand that, can't you?" She noticed how he narrowed his eyes after her statement.

"No Kori, I can't! Did I not mean anything to you then…huh!" his voice began rising into a shout.

"Of course you did but X…" she tried to justify her reasons for her feelings but he just didn't want to listen.

"Then what? What is the fucking problem?" he then latched onto her wrists while he pleaded and screamed for an answer.

"You see this is another thing," she emphasized by showing him his grasp on her wrists, " why are you acting like this? Why do you get so mad all the time?" she tried to pull away from his grip only to fail. Xavier realized his situation and instantly let go of her. He was distraughtly lost in thought and breathed heavily.

"I have to go." he said sharply grabbing his car keys and opened his car door.

"Xavier wait." she tried to grab at his arm but he moved too quickly into his car. "Will you just talk to me! Please!" but it was too late for he was already starting the engine of his SUV. Hearing his favorite Pink Floyd album booming through the windows he stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing was said, only the sound of the mellow music in the background. "I'm sorry." he whispered solemnly to her. Her sorrowful appearance was the last thing he saw before he sped out of the parking lot. He drifted deep into mind as he drove…_I'm sorry Kori but I'm not safe._

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"You really have to stop doing that. People will think wrong." Richard hissed at Kitten. Every second he spent next to her gave him the urge to give his tainted body a hard shower.

"I can't help it you're just so cuutteeee!" Richard's ears began ringing with each syllable she pronounced. He shook his head trying to regain his composure. He finally cleared his mind enough to remember that a certain conversation was being held outside the parlor.

Kitten turned to see Richard taking glimpses at the pair outside. "Don't they make the greatest couple. It's like they never broke up." she uttered. "She'll never leave him you know. She loves him. She told me." she whispered in his ear. Richard's face slid down discouraged after comprehending Kitten's words. _I should have known she'd never want me._

He looked through the huge window again only to see Kori and Xavier engaged into a seemingly heated discussion. Then he gasped as he saw Xavier reach for Kori's wrists and pulled her towards him with such force. He then rose midway from his seat with veins almost protruding at his forehead but then saw Xavier suddenly release her. After seeing the black SUV leaving the parking lot he looked over to Kori who seemed to have her hands to her face as if she was crying. It seemed as if no one in the group paid any attention to his behavior, let alone the spectacle that was being displayed outside. He excused himself and ran outside.

"What's wrong with him?" Vic asked. Everyone answered with a shrug of their shoulders.

"What is he doing? He supposed to be _my _date." Kitten shouted looking out the window knowing exactly where he was heading.

"He's not your date. Can't you take a hint, he doesn't like you." Rachel said with her wrath seeping through. "Nor does anyone else." Gar added.

"You're just jealous because unlike everyone here who won't tell you…I will. You're all a bunch of fucking weirdos. And why are you even hanging with us?"

"Don't you ever talk to her like that!" Gar demanded.

"Well the green freak speaks, tell me wouldn't someone like you rather make out with Silkie than her?" she chuckled.

"Kitten just shut the fuck up!" Bee had already had enough of her mouth. Vic began laughing at hearing his girlfriend's annoyance. He loved to see her riled up.

"Excuse me? You totally did not just tell me that!" she seethed.

"I believe she did. What are you gonna do about it Kitty Kat?" Roy joked.

"Pfft. I don't have to stand for this shit." she sat up readying to leave.

"But I bet you'd bend over for it." Rachel smirked at her comment which made everyone at both booths go into hysterics.

"Screw you, you fucking goth…deranged…whore!" she howled trying to figure out the best insult for her as she stormed out of the parlor. All of sudden clapping and cheering was heard throughout the room as they saw the fuming blonde exit the doors. A very tiny smile crept on Rachel's lips as she noted all the rooting was in fact for her. _I guess I'm not the only one who hates Kitten._

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Richard ran up to Kori until he was only a few feet away. He stopped and slowly walked up to her. He laid a nervous hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little.

"I'm sorry but are you Ok?" Richard asked. She didn't answer him because as soon as she turned she embraced him fiercely. He was taken aback at her responsive hug but relished in it. He felt the warmness radiating off her and onto his body. He felt helpless around her but he would try all he could to make her pain go away.

"Why do I always do everything wrong?" her words were muffled against his neck but he still understood her.

"What do you mean? You don't do anything wrong. Whatever happened between you and him wasn't your fault Kori." She had since pulled away from him only to stare at the deepness of his calm blue eyes. He took his thumb and used it to rub away a lonely falling tear. Kori felt a quiver of rapture at the immediate touch of his finger upon her face. _And why do I feel like this with you? What are you doing to me?_

The sound of screeching tires were heard in the distance causing the twosome to look back. The door to a luxurious black vehicle opened and a very enraged Xavier stepped out.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I hurt her…again. I promised myself I wouldn't. _Xavier drove down the road questioning himself nonstop. His only chance to get Kori back and he blew it. Her voice replayed in his mind, of course she was trying to help him like she always did. Yet he refused to listen to her, like he always did. But he couldn't let her go. He had to try to rectify the situation. He wouldn't give up on her…he couldn't. He made a U-turn down the road and headed back to find her.

And find her he did, only she was with _someone_. He pulled into the parking lot abruptly making the tires leave tread marks on the concrete. They were standing so intimately close to each other that he lost it. He stepped out of his car ready for some confrontation.

"So this is why we can't be together…huh!" he shouted at the pair pointing to Richard. Kori's face showed absolute panic mixed with fear.

"Wait Xavier, it's not what you think?" she pleaded. She knew his temper and never intended for Richard to get caught in the middle of this.

"What I think…what I think is lover boy over here enjoyed getting chummy with you. Didn't you lover boy?" his eyes focused in on Richard's.

"Whatever man. I just came out here to see if she was alright. You seem to have this effect of always hurting her. And I won't let you do it again." Richard stared down at X ready for a fight if it called for one.

"What the fuck did you say you little punk?" X stomped near Richard.

"You know damn well what I said!" Richard began cracking his knuckles indicating he wasn't the least bit scared of Xavier.

"Stop please! This is ridiculous!" Kori cried out looking back and forth at the squabbling boys. Sure enough by now they had an audience as both groups and other customers had now entered the parking lot.

"She's right you guys just leave it alone." Vic reasoned with the two.

"Richard don't do this, lets just go." Rachel stated.

"No way kick his ass X!" shouted his posse of idiots. Manny and Miggy turned to the gang giving them a deathly stare. They quickly quieted down but still looked on.

Kori then traveled to Richard and placed her hand in his and begged him…

"Please lets just go. I don't want anyone getting hurt." The sight of Kori's delicate fingers intertwining with Richard's made X go ballistic. He knew he was slowly losing her.

"Kori don't touch him!" X screamed. He contemplated just ramming Richard's face to the ground right there and then when he once again felt the soft liquid dispensing itself sluggishly to reach his lips. _Oh shit not now. Not in front of everyone._ He quickly brought his hand to wipe off what blood had trickled through.

"Oh my God, X are you alright?" Kori began running up to him to see exactly why he was bleeding.

"I'm fine!" he yelled moving away so she couldn't touch him. "Let's go guys." Quickly his group filed into the awaiting SUV. Before he entered he took one last look at Richard and lipped the words 'You're dead'.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel had just arrived at her home after the bedlam that had erupted at the pizza place. She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. After setting her teapot on the range for the water to boil, she looked in the cupboard and grabbed her favorite black mug. She looked for the green tea her mother would buy for her wondering if she misplaced the box. She searched the fridge, then the cabinets until she opened one of the drawers where the utensils were usually held. She found a folded up letter that had a company letterhead across the top. It wasn't her mail but if it involved her mother, then it involved her as well. Against her better judgment she read it. After thoroughly examining it she realized this was not just a letter but an eviction notice. Her mother apparently tried to hide it without much success. Panic spread across Rachel's face as she became conscious of the fact that they had until the end of the month to move out or they'd be kicked out, which ever came first. The sound of the blaring teapot sounded through the kitchen breaking Rachel out of her unpleasant thoughts.

"Rachel are you home honey?" Angela's voice appeared nearing the kitchen. Quickly Rachel set back the notice in the drawer hoping her mother wouldn't notice she had tampered with it. "I'm in the kitchen mom!" she shouted over the pot which she had just taken off the range. She decided to call Gar since lately he had been her pillar of strength and that was something she needed right now.

* * *

**Richard + Kori's POV**

Kori was the last one for Richard to drop off. She had been silent the whole drive there. She wondered what was wrong with Xavier. Something was going on with him but he refused any help from anyone. She wished that this had been the only problem plaguing her. The way Richard had come to her rescue only made things more difficult. She knew she felt something more for him. And the way they had been hanging out more sparked something between them. She accepted that. But everything was just so confusing, for example her feelings for Xavier were still there. But it was a different feeling than that for Richard. She was truly concerned with him just like she'd be concerned with Vic or Bee and Terra. Richard on the other hand, she wanted to be around him all the time. But did he like Kitten? She felt his car stop only to reach the closed gate outside her mansion. Richard, who was finding the quietness unbearable, had been thinking similar things as well.

"I'm sorry." she said trying to break the silence and had not yet exited his car. She had seen he was just staring out the windshield window in a bemused trance. He turned to face her and asked why.

"For everything." she said sadly. "Getting you in trouble, basically messing up your life."

"Are you crazy? I should be asking the you that." he stated with confusion.

"What? Why on earth would you ask me that?" she said equally perplexed.

"Come on Kori." he couldn't help but feel a little irritated, or maybe she was really this naive. "Why do you even hang out with me. Even give me the time of day? I don't even know what you see in me." he said more to himself than her.

Disbelief spread across her face. "It's more like what I don't see in you?" she moved closer at an angle trying to get a better look at him.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Richard a lot of people out there only care about shallow things. Like the next party they're gonna rave, or what new car mommy or daddy are going to get them. You know crap like that. I hate to admit it but that even sounds kinda like me. But you…you aren't like that. You just don't give a damn about all of that. I respect that about you. I mean you're smart…sweet…and compassionate. You're amazing. I just wish you'd see that."

"Uh…thanks, Kori. I've never had anyone tell me that before." he couldn't help but blush. He speculated whether or not her compliments were said in truth or in kindness.

"So Richard can I ask _you _a question?" she smirked.

"Sure go ahead."

"You're a guy, right? What am I talking about I mean of course you're a guy." she said nervously looking down, her voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah. Although my mother always wanted a girl but…" he enjoyed the little laugh he got out of Kori.

"Um…what advice would you give a girl who…uh…who likes this guy. I mean how does she find out if he likes her also?" she spoke with her hands.

"Oh God. If Kitten put you up to this I'm not interested Kori, really." he began shaking his head anxiously.

"No, no." she began laughing but inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not about her, but what would you say."

"Well sometimes the best thing to do would be to be honest. Although I've never really been good at that myself." he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok well then what would you say if a girl told you she liked you…alot?" he had this tremendous feeling that she wasn't talking about one of her 'friends' but instead for herself. He was usually oblivious to people's emotions but then she moved a little closer.

"I'd say that maybe I liked her alot too." he moved closer as well gaining more confidence with every motion.

"Then what would you say if she really wanted to kiss you right now?" she neared his face enough to feel his warmth.

"I'd say maybe I really wanted to kiss her right now too." he then closed their gap as he felt the tips of her lips on his. This wasn't the feeling he was expecting…it was a thousand times better. He savored the taste of her lips and felt a rush penetrate through his body. Never had he experienced anything like this before. Not with Babs, nor with any other previous girlfriends for that matter. He felt her slowly pull away from him.

They stared into each others eyes not knowing exactly what to do next. A small smile played on her face which in turn became a huge grin. He followed suit and smiled as well. He then wanted to show her exactly how much he wanted her to be his. He grabbed both sides of her head and pulled her close to him and gave her an even more passionate french kiss. She held his shoulders firmly feeling secure in his presence. It lasted for about half a minute but could've lasted for an eternity if they didn't have the need to refill their lungs with air. As much as they wished to continue, it was starting to sprinkle in the starless sky. They kissed one last time yet it was more of a goodbye kiss. Kori waved and got out of the car and stood there letting the small light drops fall atop her. At that moment seeing her so carefree and spirited, Richard knew he was in fact falling for her…and hard. She motioned for him to come to the open side window and he did. Without saying a word she then planted a quick but smoldering kiss upon his mouth. She giggled and turned quickly away running past the gates and into her home. _Kori you have no idea how much you've just changed my life right now. _

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

Firm hands gripped the steering wheel with such force causing discomfort on his knuckles to occur. But that was nothing compared to the pain his eyes felt having to observe the scene before him. He had gone to Kori's to apologize for his behavior earlier once again but found she was already preoccupied. _With him_…he thought bitterly. He would rub his forehead now and again when he couldn't control his overwhelming need to go and interrupt them. But through it all he decided he wasn't going to give Kori up without a fight, especially to someone like _him_. He decided to leave before anyone saw him and drove off thinking lastly…_well buddy boy you don't know who the hell your dealing with. _

**Sorry for the long update. It's taking me longer than I had anticipated to finish this story. Well here it was, their 'first' kiss and I hope you liked it. I'm not very good at writing things like that so...sorry. And yes Xavier is still an important part of the story and so is Kitten...but I'm getting ahead of myself. Now I'd like to thank all my loyal repeat reviewers, you know who you are. Especially longhairedhorse, skye668, Dark's Soul Mate, samuraigurl1213, Crimson Black and Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, since they have reviewed almost every chapter. Ah hell I'll thank each and every one of you who has reviewed at the end of this story. Thanks again. Until next chapter...**


	14. A New Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Richard's POV**

The early morning sun shined like a beacon through the windows of Wayne manor. Although its glorious rays were cast upon Richard's window, it was the screaming song from his alarm clock that awoke him out of his pleasant sleep. With his eyes still almost shut he ran a hand through his jet black disheveled mess then shot out of bed and straight into the shower. Even as the warm water pounced on his body he couldn't help but smile to himself. The weekend had been good to him, well almost. He still reminisced about yesterday night with Kori while he washed.

He opted to clean himself with his cologne body wash instead of soap hoping it would be more stimulating if a certain _someone _chose to come near him today. He was already running late due to his long bath. He finished himself off by dressing in his red punk t-shirt only to be covered by his favorite black hoodie. He zipped up his stonewash jeans when he heard the doorbell ring out. He gathered his belongings and hurriedly headed downstairs wondering who on earth would be here this early. _I wasn't supposed to give anyone a ride today, was I? _He saw Alfred scurry to answer the door.

"Don't worry Alfred I'll get it." he put out his arm signaling him to stop.

"Yes master Richard." he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Richard turned the knob and straight away felt the cold morning breeze swoop his body. He was surprised when he saw his redheaded friend smiling back at him.

"Roy? What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to school?" he asked confusion plaguing his face.

"Yeah and I'm gonna be late again. But I had to leave this to you." he handed Richard a white envelope. "It's for Kori." his smile never fading.

"What is this?" He grabbed the envelope which had Kori's name written on front in what could only be Roy's chicken scratch writing.

"Well you said so yourself, right? I mean you said you two weren't really dating. So why not, I mean I like her." Richard looked to his friend…_best _friend.

"What do you mean you like her? You barely even know her." he questioned.

He couldn't believe Roy would even ask something like this of him. He should have been aware of Richard's feelings for Kori by now. The respectable thing for Roy to do would be to back off.

"Richard I don't need to know her to see that I like her. Besides during that trip to the pizza place…I don't know we just had a connection, you know."

"Connection? What the hell are you talking about?" he laughed mildly thinking of it as a joke at first. He viewed his friend's seriously stiffened body and grew slightly agitated. "What happened _exactly_?" he interrogated with minor frustration. _Damn Kitten why'd I have to ride with her. _

"Look I'm already late just give that to her please." he begged before turning to head back to his car which was still running.

Richard couldn't help but feel resentment toward his friend. Could he blame him though? He knew Roy most of his life and was used to him pulling stunts like this, he was still a guy after all. He looked at the letter as if it contained some kind of bomb set to go off any moment. He contemplated what to do with it…give it to her or dispose of it. If he only knew what words were contained inside. But did it matter since it'd all be the same thing. Obviously he wrote her a love letter. But what happened during that short eventful trip that would possess Roy to put aside his pride and write to her. He almost never approached a girl, never. It was usually the other way around. Did Kori give him the impression she liked him? _Connection!_ After what happened yesterday, why would she kiss him if she indeed liked Roy. He was confused and a little angry. He didn't want to get his feelings played with however something told him Kori would never do that to him…would she? He grabbed his jacket from the closet door nearby and headed off to school. _Connection, pfft!_

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Kori stepped out of Vic's truck using the foot rail careful not to trip from his lifted ride. The frosty chill from the wind made her snuggle her multi-colored scarf around her neck tightly. And just in time too as the bell rang for school to commence.

She walked to her locker with Terra and Kolette beside her. They discussed random things but Kori really wasn't concentrating in their discussion. When she finally reached it she retrieved her necessary book. She closed her locker door only to see Xavier leaning his back against the end hallway wall with his arms crossed. Oh how he portrayed the classic 'big guy on campus' look so well. With him were Fang and Billy along with two giggling bimbos. The final warning bell rang and Xavier coolly lifted himself off the wall with his leg. He spotted Kori with his grim tone and followed her figure as she moved until she was out of sight.

"Just forget about him Kor, let's go before were late." Terra held her hand and tugged at it to follow her. She just pushed Xavier's visage to the back of her mind not even wanting to know what he was thinking. While she headed to class, Kori looked around constantly as if she was searching for someone.

"Who you looking for?" Kolette also looked around following her head.

"Richard maybe." Terra smirked. She felt Kolette slap her shoulder abruptly. "Hey!"

"Um…maybe." she giggled happily finding the quarrel between her friends amusing.

"So what's going on with you two anyways?" Kolette reached into her purse grabbing her favorite cherry lip gloss.

"I'm not sure guys but all I know is that…I really like him." she sighed as a smile appeared on her full lips.

"Kor, I think Richard is nice and all…don't get me wrong…but he doesn't really strike me as the type that would mesh well with us…you know?" Kolette said applying on her gloss.

"Oh please who gives a shit!" someone said from behind interrupting their conversation.

"Hey girl." they all greeted when they spotted Bee walking hand in hand with Vic.

"Yeah as long as he treats Kori good I don't care who he is." Vic said before kissing his girlfriend on the neck playfully.

"Oh God get a room people." Manny joked passing by the couple. Vic kissed Bee one more time before leaving to join one of the twins.

Kolette left them and ran to her class knowing she was already going to be late. The three girls entered Mr. Wilson's history class rolling their eyes to the boredom that was about to ensue.

"Ladies don't you think Mr. Wilson is super sexy?" Terra asked with lustful enthusiasm.

"You are the craziest girl I know Terra." Kori shook her head sadly.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard entered his history class half-heartedly not wanting to catch the attention of the other classmates. He looked over to Kori's seat but it was surrounded by people wanting to talk to her. He walked to his seat only to find someone already occupying it. It was one of X's scummy friends, Matthew or Mammoth as he was sometimes called. He walked up to it and stood there hoping he'd take the hint.

"Problem Grayson?" Mammoth sneered.

"Yeah you're in my seat." he stared down towards him furiously.

"Well it looks like it's taken." he countered. The class looked on eagerly wondering if their words would soon turn into a brawl. This was exactly what Richard wanted to avoid. Not in the mood for a scuffle so early in the morning, he moved over to the seat next to him which was vacant. Then Mammoth immediately sprang his leg into that seat creating a bridge that Richard had to cross.

"Looks like that one is taken too." Just then Reeko, another one of X's pals, walked over and sat in it. Richard was already in a bad mood. What with Roy's letter, his unknown feelings for Kori, and X's dirtbag friends, he didn't need anything else right now tempting his patience.

"Hey Richard come sit by us." Terra yelled out to him. He turned to see that Bee and Kori were waving over to him. He decided to go and join them since he had no other choice.

"That's right go sit with the _ladies_." Reeko teased.

"Fuck off." he muttered. The class oohed and ahhed. But Mammoth nor Reeko did nothing, only shocked eyes casting their faces. They never had anyone talk back to them like that before.

At that moment Mr. Wilson appeared at the front of the class quite annoyed. He stated today would be a free period since he was behind in grading exams and did not want to be bothered. They were allowed to talk quietly during class.

Richard sat in the seat next to Kori a little nervous.

"Hey." she blushed. Her friends couldn't help but smile knowingly to each other.

"Hi." He didn't like how the class would stare from their seats and whisper. Let it be known he was uncomfortable. Being part of gossip and rumors was not something he was used to. No one had ever cared enough to know that he existed and he was fine with that.

"So Richard that was some fight between you and X." Terra blurted out. She instantly felt Bee's elbow make contact to her side.

"Ow! What is this, hit the crap out of Terra day! I'm making conversation. Besides X had it coming to him." she rubbed her side tenderly.

"I wouldn't really call it a fight, it was just I guess I didn't want him to hurt Kori anymore. That's all." Richard's cheeks burned and he felt himself avoiding their gazes.

"He was fighting to defend your honor Kori. How sweet!" Terra smiled while shoving Kori playfully from her seat.

"Terra…_shut it._" Kori said through her teeth as friendly as possible.

Bee raised her hand to get the teacher's attention. "Mr. Wilson since we won't be doing anything this period can Terra and I go to the library to finish up our reports for English class." Terra struggled in her seat trying to shut Bee up before she could finish.

"Fine go." he ordered.

"What the hell are you doing Bee? I don't want to go the library." Terra said getting her things in order.

"We have to. How else are the two lovebirds going to get any time together with us here?" she whispered for her friend's ear only.

"Ah…good one." she snapped her finger. "Well sorry guys but we'll talk to you at lunch. Don't get too cozy now."

"Shut up Terra." Kori said with embarrassment shielding her forehead with her hand. Terra just winked before she and Bee were headed out the door. "Hey don't you think Mr. Wilson is sexy hot." Bee just slapped her hand to her forehead. _Damn girl you are boy crazy._

"Nice friends." he joked.

"Only when they want to be." she laughed timidly.

He hated to admit it but he felt perplexed. Did Kori like him or Roy, or hell even Xavier? His thoughts on recent events left him momentarily silent. And she was beginning to take notice. He tried not looking at her for he knew he would only look like a fool. She had this influence on him. But he desperately wanted to. He had to know though.

"Is something wrong Richard?" she fixated her eyes on his handsome face.

"No nothing's wrong. Why?" he answered still choosing not to look at her.

"Well it just seems like your avoiding me or distant or…something." She said crestfallen. _Why are you acting like this? _

"I'm not avoiding you Ok?" he assured her with a small grin on his face.

"Was it because of what happened last night?" she spoke softly looking down while playing with her pen. She almost didn't want to hear his reply scared it might be a 'yes'.

"No. Last night was great." he hesitated with his words. "It's because of this." He reached into his hoodie pocket and took out the letter. He skimmed it and placed it in front of her.

She saw the envelope with her name written on it and stole a glance at Richard. "What is this?" she reached for it and opened it with caution.

"Roy came by this morning and dropped it off for you."

She reached inside and pulled out not a letter but two tickets. "Uh…these are tickets for the Gotham City hockey game this weekend." She held them up in her hands with her two fingers showing Richard. "Why would he give me these?" she asked.

"Well it's pretty clear. He likes you and he thinks you like him too."

"What! Why would he think that?" Kori stuttered away in shock.

"Apparently you guys have a _connection_." Richard spat out the last word. He saw Kori smile at his statement and grew upset. _She does like him otherwise she wouldn't be smiling at the thought. _"And it appears that he was right, I guess." he said with vexation. Without thinking…

"Yeah Wilson I need to go to the library too." he yelled.

"Go! And in the future you will refrain from using my surname alone. You are to refer to me by…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Richard grabbed his bag and headed to the door. Mr. Wilson watched his back leave as he left, muttering 'punk' under his breath. Kori watched horrifically as Richard rapidly grabbed his bag and the next thing she knew he was gone. _Oh God he thinks I like Roy. Shit!_

"Mr. Wilson!" she raised her hand to speak.

"Just go Ms. Anders!" he boomed tired of being bothered. As she departed he couldn't help himself but look at her backside. _Mmmm…nice. _

* * *

**Richard + Kori's POV**

"Richard!" Kori yelled behind him yet he said nothing.

"Richard!" he continued to walk to his destination. After seeing that he wasn't going to stop she decided to run to catch up with him. She reached him and jumped in front of him trying to stop him.

"Will you stop please?" she shoved her hands into his chest.

"It's alright Kori, you like Roy and I see that." he sidestepped to continue walking.

"I don't like Roy. I never did!" she yelled out into the cold air.

"Then what happened between you two? I mean why does he think you like him?"

"I honestly don't know why. He's a nice guy. Well a nice guy who's evidently in love with himself. But he's not you!" she stated in front of him again. Only this time she was staring into those deep blue mysterious eyes of his.

"You know I like you, right?" she no longer cared what people thought. And she wasn't going to let anyone come between what she felt for him.

"You like me? And do you want to be with me?" he asked with a serious undertone.

Kori took hold of her scarf and wrapped it around Richard's neck pulling him closer to her. "What do you think?" she then embraced her lips with his and began to kiss him fiercely. Richard wrapped his strong arms around her small waist wishing they were any place but school at the moment. Finally realizing class would be over soon they ceased showing their affection for one another. They were happy just to be able to gaze at each other.

"So new _boyfriend_…what do you say to two season tickets to the Gotham City Bats game this Saturday?" she slyly retrieved the two tickets out of her back jean pockets and flaunted them in front of Richard's face.

"I don't think Roy would like that very much." he teased smoothly touching her cheek with his fingers.

"Well too bad for Roy I guess." and she kissed him once again. They then held hands freely for the first time and to them it felt perfect.

* * *

**The Group's POV**

The cafeteria was buzzing with noise and people bustling due to the current news. As Kori and Richard walked together hand in hand, it became painstakingly quiet. Not only did this confirm the rumors were true but the new couple were boldly bringing their new relationship to light. They spotted Vic and the rest at the table already.

Richard and Kori walked up to the table avoiding all the classmates who held expressions of disbelief or contentment of their newfound romance.

"So lovebirds, it's about time ya'll stop playing games." Vic laughed. He felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head from where Bee had slapped him.

"Why do you have to abuse me woman!" he cried out.

"Because you deserve it Sparks." she teased.

Just then Gar and Rachel along with Wally and Jinny walked in. They saw Richard sitting with Kori and her friends. Kolette who was flirting with Manny, caught sight of them.

"Hey Rich aren't those your friends. The ones that were at the beach with us?"

"Yeah." but before Richard could call them…

"Hey guys over here." Vic yelled out to them food still in his mouth. Bee rolled her eyes at her love's piggish ways.

Rachel looked towards the group almost intimidated. They looked at each other considering if they should sit there or not. "Well they did call us." Wally suggested.

They simply shrugged and headed their way.

They sat down at the table and made themselves more comfortable. Rachel and Jinny felt they had more in common with Kolette. Gar and Vic were complaining about the newest version of some random game. The twins and Wally were arguing about who was the fastest runner. Quickly it was like they had known each other for years. Of course there was some squabbling going on but more like that of a dysfunctional family reunion.

The rest of the time was spent with Richard and Kori getting to know each other more, if it was possible. One would think they were practically all talked out by now but they never got tired of speaking to one another. Sometimes Kori would catch herself trying to see beneath those deep blue eyes. She knew he had a tough childhood because he told her so. But she had this maternal instinct to reach out to him despite his lack of illustration on wanting any help. At least she wanted him to know she would be someone he could depend on and she would prove it at every turn if she had to.

"Hey are we in another plane of existence or are people actually being nice to us?" Gar whispered to Rachel and his scared expression almost made Rachel laugh.

"I'm really going to miss you." Rachel realized she said this a little to loud for comfort.

"What do you mean miss?" Richard asked. Rachel was hesitant and pretended she didn't hear the question that was intended for her. But she knew it wasn't fair to keep Richard out of the loop.

"Well I guess I can't hide it anymore so…I'm moving to Massachusetts by the end of the month."

"This can't be happening Rachel! You aren't going to move!" Gar was seated next to her holding his girlfriend's pale hand almost afraid she would vanish once he let go.

"I'm sorry Gar but we really don't have much choice right now."

"Damn that sucks and just as we…" Miggy informed but was cut short.

"were getting to know you." Manny finished for him.

"Is there anything we can do for you to stay?" Richard asked. Kori held Richard's hand as a way of comfort. She knew Rachel was special to him, almost like a sister. He always spoke of Rachel and Gar the same way he spoke of Roy, Garth…and Babs. They were something of a family. Just like Vic and the others were her family. And they both knew what it was like to lose someone in your family.

"There is nothing we can do Richard. I hate to say it but we can't make it without my father. And no one knows where he disappeared to. It appears he quit his job and just fell off the face of the earth." she said playing with his hand while it embraced hers.

"Then move in with me. My parents wouldn't mind…not too much anyways." he chuckled.

"Your home is already a full house. And besides my mother would not go for it."

"It's fine if you can't attend this school anymore but you can't move back to Massachusetts." he argued. He could be stubborn at times when he wasn't wasting it trying to humor people with his humorless jokes.

"What if I ask Bruce…" Richard added.

"No!" she said sharply. "I'm sorry but no…we won't accept mo…that."

"Well just move into a smaller place instead of that huge house." Wally insisted.

"It still wouldn't make a difference guys, they still have tons of other bills too." Jinny said placing her head on Wally's shoulder in state of gloominess. She had become good friends with Rachel ever since she started dating Wally.

Kori searched the faces of her friends and then Richard, it nearly collapsed her heart. Then she thought about it. She realized she had the perfect idea.

"Well how about staying at my beach house?" she said taking a sip of her cherry coke.

Everyone looked to her as if she had said the most silliest thing in the world.

"What!" she said returning their tone.

"Your _beach house?_" Terra was shocked.

"Yeah I mean it's mine now and I can do what I want with it. Besides Richard said that was your favorite place to go. Now you can be there all the time .All you got to do is pay the utilities and stuff."

"I couldn't do that. I mean how much would you rent it out for?"

"What rent? You're my friend. Besides I don't charge Terra for practically living at my house so why should I charge you."

"Hahahahahahaha! You're so funny Kor." Terra said sarcastically chewing on a piece of bubble gum.

"Are you sure Kori? I mean…are you sure you want to do that?" Richard looked at her astounded. He wondered why she would even consider letting Rachel stay there in the first place. She and Rachel had a few laughs together but they still didn't know much about each other. But then again this was Kori, the first one to go out of her way to help someone in need. He couldn't help but be proud of her.

She nodded and leaned in closer to Richard's ear. "She is like a sister to you. And you are special to me. And I don't want you to lose another family." she then kissed his cheek. All he could do was just smile. "Who knows maybe in time she might become like a sister to me too." she grinned and rested her back into his chest overlooking the group who now were somewhat in a celebratory state.

"Thank you Kori for letting me keep her close." Gar said.

"Wait Gar I have to clear it with my mother first. But either way thanks." Rachel looked away in embarrassment and Kori mouthed 'don't worry about it' and waved it off. There was nothing but silence between the group. Bee couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok guys I feel like a movie tonight." Bee proposed to the noisy bunch and changed the uncomfortable subject. "Any takers?"

"Yeah why don't we watch it at _Rachel's _new pad?" Kolette winked.

* * *

**Kitten's POV**

She saw them. She heard the rumors, but they weren't rumors after all. Sitting so close together. Laying against his muscular chest that she herself only got to touch once, and that was only to help him buckle his seatbelt. _But he smelled so goooood! I liked him and once again you took him from me. God I hate yooouuuu! He's sooo gorgeous I want to cry. He's supposed to be mine! God I hate yooouu! I let it slide with X but with Richie-poo. NO! Something has got to give. I won't let you have him. Not if I can help it bitch._

She went in search of someone who would understand exactly what she felt like. Someone who was just as determined to get what they wanted. She saw him huddled with his buddies laughing their asses off about something but she didn't care. She had to speak with him, now!

"X we have to talk now!" Kitten was steamed.

"Not now. Go away Kat." argued Xavier.

"First of all it's Kitten and we _really _need to talk." X rolled his eyes and gave in leaving his group to speak with her alone.

"Yeah what is it?" he said clearly annoyed.

"So tell me how do you like the new couple?" referring to her Richard and his new girl.

"I'm just peachy fucking keen Kitten. What the hell kind of question is that?" he was ready to leave her standing there alone.

"Good then. Now what do we plan on doing about it? Because I have a plan." she smirked.

**Finally! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope this came out alright. This isn't too much of a cliffhanger but I'll be explaining a little part of her 'plan' soon. To my loyal reviewers, thank you! And to my new sole reviewer: MyMonkeyIsOrange, thanks! All you guys are awesome. Until next chapter...oh and a question...**

**After this story is done (soon I hope) I was interested in writing another. Only thing is in this new fic I wanted to make Kori blind. Do you think that would be too OOC for her?And I have nothing against blind people, they are amazing to be able to adapt with such an obstacle like that but anyways I'm ranting again...**


	15. Tempting But No

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kori's POV**

Kori opened an eye blinking at the shimmering sun. She heard the waves splashing from the ocean leading its way onto the beach along with a few seagulls calling out in the sky.

She tried to get up but realized her body was held by Richard's muscular arms rather protectively. She turned her head slowly trying not to awaken him and saw him sleeping peacefully. She reached for his hair that had flown into his face. She placed his ebony locks away and went to kiss his lips while in his calmly demeanor.

Without hesitation he quickly opened his deep blues only to see those green beautiful eyes he'd come to fantasize so much about staring back at him.

"Wakey, wakey." she teased.

"Hey. You even look better waking up next to." he said softly still asleep. He grabbed a piece of her hair and tugged at it playfully.

Kori sat herself up and opened up the extra large sleeping bag they had slept in. He had taken her to the beach house last night and they laid under the stars snuggled together in tranquility.

It had been two weeks. Actually two blissful, fun-filled and idyllic weeks. Kori couldn't believe she could ever be this happy. Ever since their first date at the hockey game they couldn't get enough of each other. There was also an increase in her persona. Much to her friend's dismay she never stopped smiling. Richard was a little more social nevertheless, he still remained that shy and easy-going guy she had come to adore.

"So do you think Rachel is up yet?" she said looking back to the beach house.

"Probably. She's always been an early bird." he stood up and stretched out his body.

"Thanks for last night. And you said you weren't romantic." she bent down and grabbed the sleeping bag folding it up.

"Trust me I don't know a thing about romance. But I know you have this fascination with stars. So I figured this was the best place to see them."

Kori planted her genuine smile that she had decided would only be reserved for him. And she noticed Richard didn't take his eyes off her. "What?" she asked lightheartedly.

"Come here," he walked closer to her, "come here…" he said mischievously.

"What are you going…" she saw Richard lean in closer to kiss her full on the lips until at the last minute he grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulder in a fireman rescue. She began to scream at him good-naturedly while she also took notice he was walking dangerously close the ocean.

"Don't you dare Richard!" she shouted teasingly. He stood their holding her for a couple of seconds giving her the idea he wasn't going to listen.

"Do you really think I'd do that to you." he asked.

"I don't know, would you?" she asked as he placed her down gently back on her feet.

"I'd never hurt you Kori." his sincere ambiance left her speechless. She wanted to believe him and she, in some way, knew he meant it.

"Say it again." she looked into those pools of blue with longing echoing in her voice.

"I will never hurt you Kori, I promise." he then took hold of her arm and kissed her hand gently.

"I know you won't." they smooched one last time before turning to head into the beach house.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Angela cooking away. "Hey kids."

"Hey Angela. That smells so good." Kori inhaled the sweetly smell of pancakes.

"Gather round, gather round." Angela said setting plates along the table.

"Where's Rachel?" Richard asked sitting down.

At the mention of her voice Rachel entered the kitchen and waved as she chatted with Gar on the phone.

"Ooh tell Gar I need an appointment for Silkie. His nails need a trimming." she said before getting a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Will do. And Gar says 'hi'." Rachel stated to her friends still walking around.

"Ditto." Richard said easily while Kori just waved unable to speak since she was still chewing. Wanting privacy she smiled goodbye to them and headed back out of the room.

"Rachel hurry your food is getting cold!" Angela shouted to her daughter.

Rachel ended her conversation and hung up the phone. She greeted the couple and began a conversation while consuming breakfast. Several minutes later, Angela who was in the living room peeked her head into the kitchen…

"And Rachel don't forget to do the dishes after everyone is done. It's part of your punishment for getting that tattoo!" she informed strictly before leaving.

"How did she find out?" Richard whispered while chuckling.

"She decided to walk in on me in the bathroom." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard was on his way to drop off his girlfriend at her gated home. They had since showered and changed at Rachel's, and he felt a little cleaner. As they held hands while he drove, Richard would look over to her once in awhile and wonder how it came to be he had been able to attain her, what was it that drew them together. _Well whatever it was, I'm thankful._ Kori unaware of his stares just did little dancing motions to the rhythm of the song currently playing on his mp3 player.

The sound of Richard's cell phone stopped Kori at mid-dance and he quickly reached for his phone he had left in the console of the car.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Ok, ok calm down Babs and tell me what's wrong." he said with concern and calmness. At the mention of _her _name Kori's ears perked up. She had met her once before and was worried at the tone of Richard's voice, something was visibly wrong.

He sighed heavily and breathed in again. "Don't worry…yes I'll be there. Yes…I promise I'll be there. Don't worry everything is going to be fine. Alright I'll see you soon." he hung up the phone.

"Is everything Ok?" Kori asked once he hung up the phone. She noticed he held a solemn face.

"Remember Babs…you met her at the diner." he saw her nod her head and continued.

"Well her father, he's the police commissioner, well he had a stroke this morning and he's at the hospital right now. They're not sure if it did any permanent damage but she freaking out right now and she said she needed me there." he sighed once again.

"Oh my God…I hope he's fine." she gasped and put her hand to her lips fearfully.

"I'm sure he's fine. Babs just wants us there with her." he answered back.

"I understand. She's probably scared out of her mind right now."

They had reached her mansion and she quickly got out of the vehicle fully aware that he'd probably have to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"I'll call you later alright?" he assured her with a smile.

"Don't forget and tell Barbara that I hope her father gets better." she waved to him but didn't have time to give him a kiss since he was in a hurry. She viewed his SUV drive off until it was out of sight. She breathed softly already missing him. She walked through the gates and into her home.

"Galfore!…Helena!" she shouted. "I'm home!" she yelled again. _Hmm…where are those two?_

She jumped when she heard the phone ring not expecting it all. It rang a couple of more times before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yes Ms. Anders?" the woman called.

"Yes?" she did not recognize the voice at all.

"Yes this is Mrs. Davis the receptionist from Dr. Phillips office. I tried calling your home phone and your cell phone but I wasn't able to reach you. This was the alternative number you left us. I hope you don't mind it just that I'm calling to inform you about your test results…"

"I'm sorry but I think you…wait did you say test results?" Kori was unsure she heard right.

"Yes after we gave you the news about your pregnancy tests returning back negative, we ran the second test and found your blood to be anemic. It's nothing major we just need for you to come in for a prescription for some iron pills. That should take care of it."

"Oh I see and…I'm sorry so there is _no _baby…am I right?" Kori asked once again making sure there was no misunderstanding on her part.

"Yes Ms. Anders. The there is _no _child." the receptionist said emphasizing the 'no'. Koma had apparently began getting on the whole medical staff's nerves during her appointments. And Mrs. Davis just wanted to end the conversation right there and then.

"Uh…thank you again Mrs. Davis." she then hung up the phone almost subconsciously. She was so much in shock that she cupped her mouth with her hand. _Oh my Lord. Koma is not pregnant. Oh my Lord…she was lying all this time. Xavier was right._ _I should apologize to him…shouldn't I?_

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"So let me get this straight…X cheated on you with your sister who thought she was pregnant with his child. Then you broke up and now your dating Richard, that guy X wanted to kill for spilling his food on you that last time. And now you find out that Koma is not pregnant after all…and you need to apologize to Xavier…"

"Uh…yeah." Kori said.

"Kori!" Donna shouted over the phone in frustration. "You don't need advice, you need a therapist."

"Well you've done a good job at being my therapist all these years, now give me therapy." she pleaded.

"I have a better idea why don't I just come over. Besides I haven't seen you in awhile." Kori agreed cheerfully at the idea of seeing her friend soon.

"Be there in fifteen." Donna then said her goodbye and hung up the phone. Donna's words of wisdom was something she needed right now. She always knew the right thing to say to Kori and she was the big sister Koma wasn't.

"Kori!" she heard her name ring into her ears. Someone was home and shouting out to her. _Great now what?_

She strutted down the stairs looking for some kind of life form but found none.

"Kori!" she heard again.

"Who is it!" she shouted matching their loudness.

"What you don't remember your own brother's voice?" Ryan smirked at her once she appeared in the hallway.

"Ryan!" she swept him into a giant hug. "Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming?"

"I did…_last night_. But lo and behold…you weren't home." he raised an eyebrow indicating he wanted an explanation.

"Oh come on Ry, do you always have to know what I'm doing?" she asked tired of his nosy behavior. But that was Ryan being his big brother self. He couldn't help it.

"Duh..yeah!" he ridiculed. He loved his sister, both of them. And now without their father's presence, he took it upon himself to be involved in their lives whether they wanted it or not.

"Please like she has anything interesting going on in her life." In came Koma who was already acting belligerent towards her.

"Koma don't start your crap now. We just got here." Ryan warned her not feeling up to stop an argument. "Play nice cause I have to make a phone call." he put his keys on the coffee table before heading off to his room.

Of course Ryan would not be able to stop her from tormenting Kori. "So who's the new beau?"

"What?" Kori was astounded. How did she know about Richard already.

"Don't play dumb with me. Ryan told me about Richard. You know Ryan has his ways of finding out things, just like Dad."

"Who he is, is none of your business!" she pointed a threatening finger at Koma.

"Oh Kori, dear Kori. Will if he's anything like Xavier then I wouldn't mind meeting him also." Koma sneered loudly.

"You stay the hell away from him, do you understand!" she yelled at her sister. Koma had a way of bringing sibling rivalry to a higher level. She didn't have time for another quarrel with her dear sister. She headed to her room hoping Donna would arrive soon. But before she left…

"Oh and you had a call from a…Dr. Phillips…'' she said mocking her as if she couldn't remember the message. "What did they say…" she snapped her fingers trying to 'remember'. "Oh yeah they need for you to come in for some iron pills for your anemia. And…oh yeah…they said _sorry _once again about the fact that you're _not _pregnant."

Koma's eyes had widened ever since the name of her doctor was uttered. She found it hard to breath. _The bitch knows. _"You're lying! They're lying!" she shouted to what she thought was their ignorance.

"I always knew you hated me and tried to make my life miserable but pretending to be pregnant by X so he could stay with you…now who's pathetic." she laughed before retreating to her room.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard walked through the double automatic doors that led into the lobby of the hospital. As he walked quickly to the receptionist desk he could hear the loud whining of children, people waiting to be seen or busy people trying to get themselves released. He reached the woman behind the counter who was already on the phone. He waited patiently for her to end her call.

"Can I help you?" a woman in her mid-thirties asked shuffling paperwork around.

"I'm looking for Gordon…uh Jim Gordon's room. He was brought in earlier." he said apprehensively. She typed in his name and waited for the info to appear up onto the monitor.

"Yes he's in room 21B on the second floor."

"Thank you." he answered politely. He found an elevator and pushed the button glad no one else had entered. He reached the second floor and found the room effortlessly. There were chairs outside and that was where he found Roy and Garth already waiting.

"Guys, how's he doing?" Richard asked approaching and shaking their hands in a 'guys only' way. Roy didn't have much of a grudge left for Richard. He knew he was in the wrong for trying to attempt to date Kori, even after Richard's feelings for her. But damn, did he like her so much. In the end he was glad that his best bud found someone who could make him truly happy.

"He's alright. They revived him for the time being. Babs is inside with him now. Go ahead and see him." Garth motioned for to the room. Richard nodded and swung open the door.

"Hey. Told you I'd be here." he whispered. Immediately Babs ran to him and enfolded him into a tight hug.

"Dick he almost died. I can't believe this happened." she started sobbing quietly.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine. We're just going to have to keep an eye on him from now on." he began stroking her hair gently.

"I'm so glad you're here." she smiled still hugging him. As much as she loved her father, being in Richard's arms again felt so good. She knew he would never let her down.

Richard pulled away slightly from her to go look at Mr. Gordon. He seemed frail and looked to have lost more of his white hair than the last time he saw him. He was resting softly. "So what did the doctors say?" he looked from the father then to the daughter.

"Just that his stroke was a minor one and he is going to have to start taking better care of himself. Diet, exercise that kind of stuff." she informed wiping her tears away.

"Well then that's just what we'll have to do." his small grin made her smile back at him.

Roy and Garth walked into the hospital room as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up the slumbering patient.

"Guys were going to pick up something from the cafeteria. Want anything?" Roy whispered. Both Richard and Babs shook their heads.

"Then we'll be back later." Garth said quietly and they headed out the door.

"You know I've been cooped up in here all day. Why don't we go outside and let him rest." she grabbed his hand and led Richard out the door, not waiting for Richard to respond.

They sat at the benches outside down the hall near her father's room. There they spoke for about two hours of things ranging from childhood to recent occurrences. Richard took notice of the times that Babs would move in just a little too close or when she would try to reach out and touch his hand. And he felt guilty. Kori's image and her trust in him kept replaying itself in his mind. He knew the signals Babs was trying to send him and he felt uncomfortable. _Why is she acting like this now? She never showed this much affection when we were together. _

"Maybe I should call Kori. She wanted me to inform her about your father's condition."

"Can that wait until later? I mean I would really like to spend some time with you. We haven't even seen each other for weeks. It's like you've forgotten about me." she once again went to give him a hug, only this time she snuggled her face into his neck.

Richard wrapped his arms around her very lightly not wanting to send out the wrong signs. He sighed deeply. "I haven't forgotten about you Babs. You're one of my best friends.."

"Is that all?" she picked up her head from his shoulder still hugging him though and looked into his eyes. "Is that all we will ever be?…I ...I...love you Dick." her eyes began tearing and Richard spotted the watery glow.

On impulse she lunged forward to give him a kiss straight onto his lips but with his fast reflexes, she ended up kissing his cheek instead. He then pulled himself out of her embrace. _Why does she have to act this way. _All he could think about right now was returning to Kori.

"Damn it Babs, I'm with Kori now. And I really, _really _like her. I'm _not _going to do anything to ruin that. I'm sorry." he stood up from his seat and was about to leave the area when he felt Babs stop him.

"Why Dick? Why do you like her so much?" It appeared as if Babs was ready to cry again and it pained him to see her like this.

"Because Babs, _she_ makes my life worth living." he stated and turned to head back to the room until she called out to him.

"But do you love her?" she asked again. Richard just stood there in silence his back still to Babs. He didn't know what to say. It was too soon to know that. _Maybe I do._

"I have to go." he said sharply and exited the outside area.

If he would have lingered outside a little longer, he would have heard Babs' almost silent cries. _How could I have let him go. I was so stupid. I need to meet this girl. I need to see if she really feels the same for him. _

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Ryan hung up the phone after informing some friends that he was in town for the weekend. Just as he threw it onto his bed, it rang. He cried out an annoying yelp.

"Hello?"

"Yeah is Kori there?" a guy asked over the line. He didn't recognize the caller but speculated that this had to be Richard.

"Hold on…who can I say is calling?" he asked back. Yes he was prying and he knew it but he didn't care.

"This is Richard." he said in a friendly demeanor.

"Oh…uh sure let me get her." he jetted down the stairs and called out to her.

She was in the living room talking to Donna who had been there for only ten minutes. "Hey it's Richard." he said with a hint of distrust. He viewed Kori's face bright up at the declaration of his name and it warmed his heart. Maybe this Richard wasn't such a bad guy. He always had a suspicious mind when it came to Kori's boyfriends, she wasn't the greatest judge of character. _I mean just look at Xavier._ But still here she was on the phone giddy and laughing away at the things he was saying to her. And after their parents death, she need that.

He drew his attention away from his excited sister and onto Donna who was laid across the couch enjoying her friend's childish manner.

"Donna long time no see." Ryan went to give her a friendly hug and lightly stroked her deep black hair. Ryan always thought she was beautiful and had the iciest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Being Kori's best friend since grade school, she became a constant figure in Kori's life.

"Well Ryan you still breaking hearts?" she hugged him back tenderly. Growing up she had the biggest crush on him but through the years he became pestering. Ryan was like the big brother she never had. Which also meant he would meddle into her life as well.

"You still trying to avoid them?" he joked back with her.

"Nah…just haven't found the right one yet."

"Really? Well I know someone you'd might be interested in…you have a thing for guys with red hair, right? I have a friend Leonid…"

"Ryan stop already!" Kori giggled loudly still not believing he hadn't found someone for Leonid yet. He had previously tried to set her up with him before but to no avail.

"What? Will she _does _like redheads. You do don't you?"

"Yes Ryan I like redheads but I'm a little apprehensive about the friends you want to set me up with."

"Hey! My friends aren't all that bad." he shouted offended.

"Ok guys." Kori clapped her hands excitedly. "Richard is coming over in fifteen minutes and you all are finally going to have a chance to see him." At this Ryan cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Can't wait to meet him." he then got a playful 'behave yourself' slap from Donna and a 'don't do anything stupid' glare from Kori.

"Well, well Kori. So your new lover is coming over. That makes two of us who can't wait to meet him." Koma leered awaiting their visitor.

Kori looked dangerously at her sister wishing she'd just go away. _Whatever you do Koma, I trust Richard completely. _

**I have to say I kinda like this chapter or at least enjoyed writing it. Hopefully you liked it too. Don't worry everyone will havea part to play in this. **

**But on to my reviewers, once again thanks to the loyal repeaters who always write something for me, thanks! And I've got some new ones too: Lavender Gaia, kimonoprincess, Ocean Eyes, itami7, T.T.rox. You are all great and it's your words that keep me going. And thanks to all of those who answered my question about Kori, still undecided if I'm going to write it though. Well until the next chapter…**


	16. Xavier vs Richard: Take One

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Richard's POV**

Richard hung up his cell phone and placed it back into the console of his car. Her voice was exactly what he needed to hear at the moment. Kori had asked if he could come over and meet her brother, Ryan who was visiting for the weekend. He was hesitant at first but finally agreed to it. If he planned on being with Kori, he would eventually have to get used to her family. _Her big brother…man this is gonna go bad._

Then at the thought of family, he remembered Babs and what she had proclaimed. _I…I…love you Dick. _As hard as he tried to stop them, her words kept replaying in his mind. He didn't know what to think. He just knew he couldn't be with her at the hospital right then. He couldn't take the weakness in her voice or the sadness of her eyes. He knew with her father sick the last thing she needed right now was rejection. Only he didn't reject her. In all fairness when they dated, she broke it off and that was over two years ago. But now his feelings for Kori had far surpassed feelings that he had ever held for anyone else. And when she asked him if he loved her…he said nothing. Why? Maybe because he was scared to hear the answer himself or…maybe he just didn't know the answer. The last time he felt love for anyone was for his parents, but they were gone. _Love is a scary thing._

He needed to drive home before heading out to Kori's house. He arrived and saw a limo waiting outside the manor. He exited his SUV and headed towards the house. It was common for Bruce to invite colleagues or business associates to his home to conduct corporate dealings, so the limo didn't concern him.

He entered the foyer and immediately heard Bruce's voice resonate in the study room. He chose not to report his arrival to anyone and was about to head up to his room.

"You?" he heard a snarl remark and turned to the direction of the sound.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Richard growled at the unwanted company.

"Waiting for my father. What are _you _doing here?" he sneered back.

"I live here brainiac." he said sardonically. Just the thought of _him_ in his home made his blood flare to a boiling.

Xavier stood there quite shocked from the looks of it. Of all the people in the world to be an potential heir, never would he have suggested Grayson would be one. Evidently he was impressed but made an attempt not to show it too much. "Is that so?"

Richard said nothing. He could sense the smugness in Xavier's words. He waited for a sign, any sign to charge at him.

"Well for someone who lives in luxury, you sure look like shit. Tell me…Mr. Wayne isn't your father is he? Or are you just another one of his charity cases?"

"Kiss my ass X." he said casually, X's comment appearing not to bother him. "You're just a useless piece of shit that will never have anything going for him. You hate the world, you hate your father, you hate _yourself_."

Xavier's body began shaking with hatred at every declaration Richard recognized. He had a violent compulsion to go and beat the life out of him. His fury and antagonistic upset was directing itself to the jerk in front of him. And as much as he didn't want to believe it, Grayson was precisely accurate. _Is my hell really that conspicuous?_

"Is that so?" he stated once again. He swallowed hard, his anger weakening a small amount. "So other than being a freak, now you're a fucking mind reader too, huh Grayson? Then you should already know try as you may, Kori will never…_ever _love you. How can she? Someone so…_worthless…_so _nonexistent_. And that you are, just another charity case. To Bruce…to Kori…hell maybe even your own friends too." he scoffed proud of his insults. With his back to Richard, he decided to leave and wait in the limo for his father.

"And you're mad because you know more than anyone that _you're nothing_." Richard said without a shift in his serious demeanor.

At the mention of his words Xavier stood eerily still. The haunting recollections of Cambridge's constant belittling and verbal abuse had already taken its toll on the husky teen. Taunting flashbacks and those two simple words his father so famously swore played in his memories like an echo. Years of torment and pent up anger had finally pushed him to the breaking point.

"What did you call me?" he growled in a menacing scare now facing Richard once again. He was now ready for a slaughter and Grayson would be the greatest carnage.

"You heard me the first time." he looked back boldly without a trace of worry or nervousness.

"You're going…to regret…saying that." X warned gravely with his fists clenched.

Hastily X charged at Richard and tackled him straight into the wall, causing the motifs on a table desk and a wall painting to rattle loudly. He held him by the shoulders in place so he couldn't move. But once Richard felt Xavier's grasp, he too seized his shoulders to pry him off. Richard succeeded in pushing him onto the opposite side of the wall. Richard being very strong held X in place as well.

"Come on boy, think you got what it takes!" X taunted him through gritted teeth.

Both were too strong and each with hardened determination could not defeat the other. With all the commotion Alfred sprinted into the room as fast as his feeble legs would let him.

"Master Richard I heard a racket. Is everything…" he walked into the shoveling match that was ensuing in the hallway. Both teens looked to Alfred but still had not bothered to let go of each other.

"Stop this ludicrous behavior!" he shouted at boys. The two opponents let go of each other cautiously, suspicious of an impending retaliation. "Master Richard to your room now before Master Bruce becomes aware of your quarreling." Before Richard grudgingly left to his room he bumped into X's shoulder forcefully, causing Xavier to lunge forward at him. "Stop!" the butler threatened again as quietly as he could.

"This isn't over Grayson!" yelled Xavier as he saw Richard approaching the stairs.

"Not by a long shot!" he countered looking down at him from the steps.

"Now Mr. Redd, you may wait in your limousine until your father's return." X looked evilly at Alfred but fearing the old man would inform his father of his behavior, he made his presence absent.

Xavier entered the waiting limo and slammed the door once inside. He massaged his forehead once again knowing he was about to endure another wretched headache. It was a troublesome side affect he was becoming accustomed to thanks to the steroid he would inject himself with. And because wrestling season was in two weeks, lately he'd been taking more than usual, of his father's accord really. But now Grayson inundated his mind. And the last thing he wanted was for Kori to be with someone like that. _Maybe I should take that bitch, Kat, up on her offer. _

* * *

**Kitten's POV**

Kitten arrived home to find her father was still at work. Him being a biochemist made him work late hours, not that she didn't mind. She threw her things on the couch annoyed that nothing was going right for her.

"Aargh! I can't believe this crap is happening to me!" she wailed.

"I can't believe of all the people in the world, Xavier_…Xavier _won't help me. What is his problem anyways? I thought he wanted that little whore back. And this would have been the perfect plan. Just aargh!" she whined to no one in sight.

_What plan?…I'm not going to help you hurt Kori with one of your idiotic ideas…whatever your planning, do it yourself…blah, blah, blah…_

X's words screamed in her ears as she remembered their conversation. _That asshole must really care about her. Why? She's sooo…ugly. And probably not even a true redhead. And I mean we all know she had to have gotten a boob job, there's no way those are real. _

"Now this means I'll have to think of something else. But what?" she looked around the living room with her arms rested at her hips in frustration.

"Richie-poo, Richie-poo, how will I make you leave Kori and make you all mine?" she tapped her finger across her lips in thought. _Oh yes! I've got it. I've heard of it done before. I bet I could do it too! I can't wait to see her face when I'm done._

She began walking down into the basement. It was dark as she tried to find the light switch. She flipped it on and the whole room illuminated allowing her to eye her surroundings. This was her father's lab area when he was at home. This is where he would go when he would have to bring his work with him. She'd been here only twice before because she could not stand the sight of the insects and small rodents he kept in vials or cages. It gave her the creeps to even be in the same room with them. _Why is Daddy so disgusting?_

She looked to her left where she saw a shelf that held labeled silver containers. "Let's see here. Acids, sleeping agents, chemicals…Sod-so-di-i-um py-th…what the hell is this stuff? chlo-ri…" _Wonder if this stuff would damage her pretty little face?_

"Kitten what are you doing in here? You know you aren't allowed down here." Mr. Moth scolded Kitten already bothered from work.

Busy snooping around, Kitten hadn't realized her father had entered the basement. Quickly she composed herself and pouted at her father. "Daaaddddyyyy! Where have you been? I was looking all over for you! I came looking down here for you! You had me sooo worried!" she shrieked hoping her father would forget about her disobedience.

"Kitten did you see my car here?" he asked mildly wishing why his daughter didn't inherit his intelligence.

"No!" she moped absentmindedly.

"Then you knew I wasn't home pumpkin. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Just don't let it happen again!" she declared. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She smirked to herself, happy to know she had her father wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Ryan entered his room after refusing to hear any more about his little sister's perfect romance. How was he supposed to act like the over-protective, 'no one is good enough for my sister' big brother when this Richard person clearly made her very happy. Throughout Kori's relationship with Xavier, she was never like this. Granted she was happy with Xavier, she was. But with Richard she was ecstatic. Either way he would be finding out for himself soon, seeing as he was already on his way to their mansion.

Wearily he propped down on his bed and laid down with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. His mind wandered off to his past relationships. Yeah he was pretty popular with the ladies. Some were rocky, some were alright, some were crazy and some just plain weird. But one, there was only one that was the right one. And he knew it too. One might say he loved her but he just didn't know it at the time.

Who was he kidding he loved her, there was no denying it. And it was clear as day how she felt about him. She cherished him, everything about him. But the timing was wrong. He was always so busy with college or attending some of his father's business trips to gain experience for when he took over the company. Yet she was understanding and patient. She never let their lack of seeing each other plague him. But still, he had to call it off. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved someone better.

He grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face and pressed down thinking this would make his memories fade away. He looked over to his phone that was placed on his nightstand and wondered if calling her was a good idea. They rarely spoke now, mainly because she was still hurt. But he missed her, too much.

Not paying attention to his better judgment he picked up the phone and dialed. The phone continued to ring and still no answer. Then her cheery voice came on prompting him to leave a message.

"Hey I…uh…I guess you're not home right now. Sorry its been awhile but…I just wanted to check on you. Look…I'm sorry but…you know I had to do this…right? It just wouldn't work out right now. I'm sorry just…don't hate me please...well I gotta go. I guess I'll see you when I see you. Oh…and I miss you."

He ended the call quickly almost afraid she might actually pick up the phone. A knock was heard at his door and he stood up swiftly.

"Hey Richard is here. Come on, I want you to meet him." Ryan looked to his phone one last time wishing she would get the message soon and hoped she believed that he meant every word.

But what he didn't know was that she had indeed already received his message as soon as he spoke it. And he didn't know that the teary-eyed beauty placed a delicate finger on the delete button and pressed it. She remained motionless, only a single tear that had made its way down her rosy cheek fell.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Kori held Ryan's hand and led him downstairs. She kept lecturing him to be on his best behavior with Richard, her maternal instinct kicking in again he thought. She wanted so much for Ryan to like him despite the fact that he'd hated all her past boyfriends.

They arrived in the living room where they found Richard and Donna talking away.

"Ok Ryan this is Richard, Richard…Ryan." she pointed introducing the two. Immediately Ryan looked skeptically at him. He didn't really look like Kori's type. Richard, donned in his dark green cargo jeans and a simple black shirt, began to sweat drop at Ryan's critical stare. Ryan went to shake his hand and gave a little squeeze. He remembered what happened with Xavier the last time he tried this maneuver and wanted to see Richard's reaction.

Richard modestly grinned at him. "That's quite a shake you got there." he coughed nervously.

"Sorry I don't know my own strength sometimes." he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. So Kori tells me that uh…you're into martial arts too." Richard said growing hot with anxiety.

"_You _like martial arts? Sorry I don't mean to sound shocked or anything, it's just you didn't strike me as the type is all." he looked at him still in the dark about his true intentions.

"Funny Ryan, really funny." Kori argued at her brother.

"Yeah I have a black belt in a lot of styles of fighting." he stated hoping not to sound egotistical. Richard was too modest for his own good.

"You know Kori why don't we let the boys get to know each other better while we make them some of your famous banana smoothies." she grinned ear to ear at Ryan. She noticed he had given her a cross look knowing he'd have to spend some time alone with Richard. She loved the annoyed expressions he would make.

"Sounds great!" Kori put an arm around Donna's shoulder and they disappeared into the kitchen.

Once his sister was out of earshot Ryan quickly looked directly at Richard. "Ok I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Why are you with my sister?"

"Huh?" Richard was quite shocked with Ryan's sudden mistrust.

"I mean you're not really her type. I've seen her type and quite frankly I _don't _like her type. But you seem different."

"Well seeing the guys that she's dated before, I'll take that as a compliment." Ryan chuckled lightly at Richard's observation.

"I'm very protective of Kori. I just want what's best for her. But it's also no big secret that she's loaded so…I ask again, _why _are you with her."

Richard didn't know whether to be offended or not. Then again he knew Ryan was only looking out for Kori. He understood why his wariness might arise but still. "Well I can assure you money has nothing to do with it. I already have my _own _money. In fact I'm not even into all that materialistic crap, as you can see." he motioned to himself.

"And I like her because…I just do. She's different from other people. And because she doesn't see me as a type. She accepts the fact that I'm not like everyone else. That's why I'm with her." he explained with his eyes narrowed.

Despite receiving a glare from Richard, he grinned a tiny smile. "Good answer Rich. Good answer. I think we are gonna get along just fine." he smirked and patted him lightly on his back.

"So what kind of moves do you know again…" he continued.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"So what do you think?" Kori asked jumping up and down anticipating Donna's answer.

"He's so handsome." she mouthed in amazement.

"Besides that?" Kori asked after reading her lips.

"Well you're right Kor. He is incredible. And he's crazy about you." Donna smiled getting several bananas out of the fridge.

"You think so?" Kori looked back to the living room but saw the boys were no where in sight. She turned her head back to Donna.

"Yes Kori, just the way he talks about you. Like if you're the most amazing person he's ever met. And he makes you happy, right?"

"You have no idea." she grabbed four glasses out of the cupboard.

"Then that's all that matters." Kori nodded at Donna's insight. She moved over to help Donna make the smoothies by handing her the necessary ingredients. Then she gave a pleading look towards her.

"I hope Ryan doesn't kill him." she bit her lip, a habit she did when she was nervous.

"Oh come on, Ryan just acts that way because he loves you. I'm sure being your big brother, Richard knows that." she said turning on the blender and hearing it roar. After finishing they poured the mixture into their glasses.

"But just in case we better head out there." Donna added quickly.

They walked back into the living room, a drink in each hand. Only when they arrived their eyes went wide in stunned shock. There in the middle of the room was Richard swinging Ryan over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground. They were in the middle of a scuffle.

"Richard what are you doing!" Kori asked worriedly. Ryan raised himself up from the ground and smiled hugely at the girls.

"Don't worry Kori, Rich was just showing me a move he learned when he traveled to Japan. Did you know he's trained with some famous martial arts experts?"

Kori let out a huge sigh of relief. But quickly became tense when she heard _her _voice…

"My, my Richard. Aren't you strong? Being able to pull someone as big as Ryan over you shoulder like that…you seem to possess some…_dominant skills_." Koma traveled down the stairs and entered the room ignoring the growl she heard from Silkie who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Looking precisely at Richard, she eyed him lustfully.

"Koma who let you out of your cage?" Donna quipped while rolling her eyes. But Koma nastily scoffed back at her.

"Oh Donna how long has it been? And I see you still have Kori tugging at your leash. Don't you ever get tired of being in her shadow?"

"I think you're confusing me with yourself. You're the one always trying to ruin her life by taking everything away from her." Donna said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you just go away Koma." Kori asked more of an order.

"Now why would I want to do that? Richard seems like _very _interesting company." she smiled sexily at him. Kori was never really the jealous type but her sister's flirtatious intent on Richard made her see red, a crimson red. _I was stupid before with Xavier, now I won't let you take Richard from me too._

Richard on the other hand began feeling very uncomfortable. He didn't want for his girlfriend to get into an argument because of him, regardless of how flattering it seemed. He stood closer to Kori who in return held his hand, almost territorially. The tension was beginning to thicken.

"That's enough everybody. Koma be on your way and leave Kori alone." Ryan commanded.

"Well of course I would expect you to take her side just like Dad always did. Besides I was already leaving." she said with a hint of attitude. Before leaving the doorway of the living room, she turned. "But I hope to be seeing more of you, gorgeous, in the future." she winked at Richard.

Richard knew he had to say something. Koma obviously lacked any respect for her sister. And though she might appear to be attractive, he wasn't going to let her think he would be returning her advances nor think she had a chance with him.

"Uh…Koma…was it? As _nice _as you seem," he coughed sarcastically, "the only person I'm interested in seeing more of in the future is Kori." he smiled mockingly at her.

"Well you never know sweetheart, things change." she winked one last time and exited. _By God your good-looking! The things I would love to do to you. You will definitely be giving X a run for his money. Well if things don't work out with Xavier, you'll be a great substitute._

* * *

**Richard + Kori's POV**

The sun had long since set in Gotham City. It had been a busy day for Richard. After waking up next to the girl of his dreams, visiting a healing Mr. Gordon in the hospital and meeting Kori's family, he was glad that Kori suggested they hang out back at his home. And now they were back in his room watching a Bruce Lee marathon that had been playing since earlier.

Kori would glance over to Richard then the television every now and again. He was so engrossed in the movie that he failed to see Kori look over lovingly at him, though she didn't mind. To her he looked like a cute little boy who just received his very first bicycle. She really wasn't interested in the movie but it was a small compromise she took to easily.

But after awhile she too started to enjoy watching it with him, enjoying the fight scenes the most. During a commercial break she headed to the kitchen and brought back a bag of marshmallows, one of her favorite all time snacks. The two had since snuggled on the floor of his room talking and laughing. Richard was laying on his side using his elbow to rest upon. Kori propped herself onto his side while popping the white cloudy food into her mouth. Soon she began feeding Richard some as well. As she was about to feed another one into his mouth when his tongue accidentally touched her fingers sending an invigorating feeling within her body.

The sudden wetness on her fingertips caused her to look back at Richard in awe. He looked at her and at that moment she looked so stunning in the dimly lit room. Her bangs hanging at her forehead, her bountiful mane framing her beautifully sculpted face and her emerald eyes aglow. Spontaneously he reached up and kissed her softly. Kori wrapped an arm around his strong neck and led him back down to the floor. In the whims of passion he had taken of her sky blue knitted sweater leaving her in her white fitted spaghetti strap top. Their lingering kiss had began tenderly but turned into a hungry display of affection.

Richard had moved from his spot and rolled over so that he was now hanging over Kori. Quickly she had taken off his shirt to reveal his superb torso. His masculinity exuded with such an intense flow. Kori realized this would be the first time they would be sharing more of themselves to each other. Although it wasn't the first time for either, she knew it would be exceedingly magical.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked very concerned. He wanted assurance that this was exactly what Kori wanted.

"I'm sure. I want you." she repeated in a unrestrained voice. They kissed vigorously a little more but before anything else could happen, there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" Richard said irate. "What!" he barked. Kori couldn't help but laugh at the inopportune moment, the impatient flare in his voice. She remained underneath him still not taking her eyes off his muscular chest as she stroked it cravingly.

"I apologize Master Richard but you have company downstairs." Alfred said from behind the closed door. Richard remained stagnant hovering over Kori using his hands to hold himself up.

Richard sighed heavily and ran a hand through his dark locks. "Who is it Alfred?" he asked again hating why people couldn't let him spend enough time with Kori.

"It's Miss Barbara. She is in the library waiting for you." Richard jerked himself off Kori abruptly. Kori eyes widened at the mention of Barbara's name but wondered why Richard raised himself quickly from her.

"Thank you Alfred. Tell her I'll be there." he looked to Kori putting his shirt back on. He smiled at her as she had also replaced her sweater onto her unfulfilled body.

"I'm sorry. But I promise we'll finish this up later." he kissed the back of her neck then her hand playfully. Kori giggled and kissed his hand as well.

"Now that's a promise I'm going to make sure you keep." she said before they left his room.

He began feeling cumbersome. Kori, his new girlfriend and Babs, his longtime friend and former girlfriend would be in the same room with him, and only him. He just prayed Babs would make no note about the unreciprocated kiss that happened earlier that morning. He didn't cheat on Kori, he never would. But he couldn't help but wonder what Kori would think of it. But would he soon find out? He yearned not to.

**Sorry it took long for me to update but here it is. I'm not to crazy about this chapter, consider it a filler. I had trouble uploading it though. I hope it's still keeping your interests up. As you can see I'm not done with Xavier and his reference to 'Kat' is not someone else. He's talking about Kitten, he just doesn't care enough to remember her name. Just wanted to clear that up before anyone asks who she is. And as for his fight with Richard, sorry but I'm not really good with fight scenes so bear with me. But I can tell you that wont be the only one, hence the name 'Take One'.**

**Now is the time I thank all my loyal reviewers (you know who you are) THANKS! And I have a newbie too: rain-s-cool ****You guys are awesome, remember that!**


	17. Who Is He, Superman?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kori's POV**

The lovely couple walked into the vast library where they found Babs exploring the books on the shelves. At the sound of their footsteps she turned sharply and stared not expecting to see Richard's companion, Kori. If anything the sudden change from her grinning lips to now sullen frown should have told him she wasn't happy to see her. She made a quick glance at their hands, which were intertwined, and made an effort not to roll her eyes.

"Hey Babs. I wasn't expecting you, is something wrong?" Richard asked with an uneasy enunciation.

"No Dick what makes you think anything is wrong?" she questioned with a quick temper.

He checked his watch and raised an brow. "Well it's 8:15 and I just thought something happened with your Dad."

"He's fine Dick. He'll be out tomorrow, thankfully."

"I'm glad he's going to be fine. I was hoping…" Kori was cut off by an impatient Babs.

"Actually I wasn't expecting to run into you uh…Kori, right?" she stated.

"Yeah we haven't been formally introduced." Kori took out her hand for Babs to shake. Babs looked at her hand as if she didn't understand the gesture but ultimately made a move to shake it.

"Barbara. Barbara Gordon." she said not making eye contact. The only thing her eyes were focused on was Richard. He suddenly felt like a fish out of water.

"Well actually I just came over to apologize to you Dick." His eyes bugged out and wanted to stab an end to this conversation quickly.

"Uh…don't worry about it Babs…" he stuttered with his heart racing wishing Kori had remained in his room.

"Why what happened?" Kori looked to Richard worriedly.

Babs looked to Richard then Kori and turned back to him with disbelief. "You mean you didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" she tilted her head to her side in confusion. Something was wrong but she didn't know what.

"You know my throat is so dry. Dick why don't you go get us something to drink." Babs requested. She noticed how Richard had remained immobile, hesitant to leave them alone. "Please." she added. A nervous Richard left the room almost tripping over the threshold on the way out due to his anxiety.

"Barbara what is this about?" she looked to her with skeptic eyes. Babs began pacing the room considering how in the world to tell her.

"There is no easy way to put this so I'll just come out and say it. I almost kissed Richard this morning when he came to see me." she uttered quickly.

"What! What do you mean _almost_." she narrowed her eyes at her. "Did he kiss you?"

"No! That's just the thing, he didn't. He couldn't!" She saw her hurt expression and hated herself. "By the time he knew what I was doing, he moved in time and I kissed his cheek."

Kori looked towards the door wanting to see Richard at the moment. "Look Kori, it was nothing. He told me he really, really liked you and wasn't going to do anything to ruin your relationship. And he meant it."

"If it was really nothing then why didn't he tell me about it?" Kori fumed.

"Because he was scared. He won't admit it but he's scared of losing you. I've never seen him act like this with anyone, not even me." Babs sighed dejectedly.

"Dick and I have always had each other since we were kids. But even when we dated, we couldn't feel that magnetism for each other. For awhile I thought it was just me, then I realized he felt the same way. But then he got with you and he felt things he never felt with anyone else. And I guess I was just jealous. I'm sorry if I hurt you or hurt his chances with you, but it wasn't his fault." After a long silence, Babs began to feel worry along with guilt.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you." she uttered softly.

"He didn't mean…huh…you mean you don't want to rip my eyes out?" she said quite shocked.

"Richard just has that affect on women, I guess. And the cutest thing is he doesn't even know it sometimes." she giggled. "But I understand your feelings for him. It's only natural to feel that way about someone you've grown to love."

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. In walked Richard with two bottled waters. "So…is everything alright?" he said with uncertainty.

"Everything's great." Kori smiled as she grabbed a bottle from his hands. Relief started sweeping Richard from head to toe. Maybe Babs didn't tell her after all.

"I think I'll take this to go." She grabbed her bottle from Richard and started walking to the door. Before she exited she said one last statement, "Kori just remember what I said, Ok?"

"It's all in there." she joked pointed to her head. Babs said her goodbyes and left.

"So what happened?" he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Never mind that, why didn't you tell me?" Kori smirked avoiding his question.

"So she told you. I don't know why but I should've, it's just that…"

"You know what don't explain, she already did. I don't like it but I understand why you didn't. It's just that I want you to be able to tell me anything and everything, no matter what it is." she kissed his neck delicately tickling his senses.

"Alright, I got it. But now," he grinned sexily, "didn't I promise you we'd finish something…" he winked as he picked her up bridal style sprinting to his room.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Now it was Monday. It was a shiny but serene morning which was soon clouded by the notion that school was going to begin in about twenty minutes. Richard had drove while Kori slept tiredly in the passenger seat. Let's just say, they had good reason to be tired. The weekend was an beguiling one. They had finally shared their first intimate moment together and Kori relished in his expertise.

After sharing their first period together, they reluctantly separated for their next class. The morning was passing by swiftly to all the student's pleasure. Thunderous racket was heard throughout the halls busy with teens.

Kori was at her locker gathering her books for Language Arts trying to drown out the noise coming from Terra who was chatting about a guy she had met at the mall.

"Don't you think so Kor?" she asked.

Kori looked up suddenly from her backup to face her. "Huh?" she said innocently. She became aware of her two friends staring oddly at her. She was about to ask what was wrong, when she was startled by two hands that went to cover her eyes playfully. She smiled thinking Richard was the culprit…

"Guess who?" he said, only this was _not _Richard's voice. It was so familiar though but she couldn't place it.

She went to feel his hands and turned in the process to face him. Her eyes widened hugely and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God! Conner?" her face seemed frozen with surprise. Still wondering if she was right, she looked at him up and down. He had grown up dramatically.

"So you do remember me." he smiled sweetly at her. Immediately she went to give him a great bear hug. "Hey Kori, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" his voice had also matured over the years.

"What…when did you get here?" she shouted still smiling immensely. This was Conner, her longtime friend Conner, her very first boyfriend Conner.

"Yesterday. We just moved back to Gotham City. Donna told me you switched academies. Do you know how long I've been roaming this school looking for you?" Conner stated looking over to her friends who were in shock. He also noticed how Terra could not stop drooling at his appearance. Conner was a physically handsome guy.

"Are these your friends?" he motioned his head in their direction.

"Oh yeah, sorry." she giggled putting her hand to her mouth, a cute animation. "This is Bee and that's Terra." he waved to them but all the girls could do was blush, yes even Bee who was grateful Vic wasn't around.

"Hey Con…ner." Terra stuttered while Bee shook his hand savoring his skin.

"So what did you mean it's been a long time?" Bee said looking at Conner.

"Well Conner and I used to go to Gotham Elite together. Remember that private school I used to go to before I came here." The girls nodded in understanding.

"Actually we were friends long before that. She was my first girlfriend too." he laughed at the memory.

"So you guys were together, how long?" Terra said with mock disappointment.

"Well we together for about six months but then he had to move. And that was four years ago when we were thirteen." Kori said glancing at Conner once and awhile.

"Thirteen? It's been four years since you've seen each other?" they nodded their heads choosing not to respond in words.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard had walked out of his third period class with Wally and Jinny trailing behind him. "Wally who cares who's faster, the twins were just screwing with you." Richard said bringing his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Whoa who's the cutie?" asked Jinny who was pointing to the new student. "And what's with the red letterman jacket he's wearing?"

Richard looked to see an enormously muscular teen who was creeping slowly behind Kori. He was obviously signaling to Bee and Terra with a finger to his mouth indicating a 'shhh' motion. Just as he was close enough he placed his hands over her eyes. _Who the hell is this guy?_ Richard was about to march over wondering if this guy was aimed at hurting Kori.

"Stop man. He knows her, see." Wally placed an arm in front of him to stop. Then he saw Kori embrace him, both with a hundred watt smile plastered on their faces. Richard took notice of how he towered over her consciously aware of how tall he was. At least six feet tall, a big difference to Richard's 5'10". His hair was a dark midnight black and his alabaster skin seemed resilient almost as if nothing could hurt him. He already had enough to worry about with Xavier trying to take her, now he had to worry about this guy too.

Conner had unintentionally stopped the flow of female traffic and the boys took notice. There they stood gawking at the attractive teen.

"Richard!" he heard Kori calling over to him waving her hand also. After dismissing himself to his friends he walked over anticipating to find out who this new fellow was.

Kori quickly grabbed his hand and kissed his lips generously. Conner's grin faded just a smidge. Richard had placed an arm around her waist and kept a firm grip. He would catch Conner looking towards it but then would look away quickly.

"Conner this is Richard Grayson, my boyfriend. And this is Conner Kent, a very great friend of mine." she hugged her arms around Richard's chest, hoping they'd get along well.

"So you're the lucky guy who swept Kori off her feet?" he joked as he shook his hand as Richard made contact with his eyes. They were a very light blue which stood out thanks to his dark thick hair which was gelled with spiky tips. He looked at his Metra-Polis Academy letterman jacket which was adorned with multi-sports patches. He excelled in basketball, baseball, football, weightlifting and what looked like a track patch. _Great he's a young superman and I'm a schmuck. Kori must be very proud._

"Well more like bumped into her and spilled food all over her clothes." he teased at her. Conner looked at the two in confusion not understanding his humor. "So how do you two know each other again?" Richard asked changing the subject.

"We were best friends growing up but I moved four years ago and now I'm back." he merely decided to skip the unnecessary details.

"Oh so you're reunited so to speak." Terra chimed in showing off her pearly whites.

"Yeah something like that." he looked uncertainly to her. She still held her love-struck smile at him causing him to shift around awkwardly. Then a cat call was heard behind them. "Who's the looker?" Kolette had arrived with Manny behind her, who was fuming.

The warning bell rang for fourth period and they gasped as they clearly forgot all about heading to class since meeting their newest visitor. "Shit we're going to be late again Kole. If I'm late again then it detention for my ass." Manny said as he grabbed her hand happy to get her away from the new stud.

"Well I don't want you to be late Kor, I just wanted to see you again. But maybe you can call me later, Donna knows the number. I'm at my old house again and we just got our stuff in. Maybe you can come by when we've settled." If he didn't know any better he could of sworn he saw Richard look a little uneasy. "Well maybe you can all come by. I'd like to meet your new friends too, so we can catch up with lost time."

After her seeing her friends agreeable faces, she nodded. "Ok. We'll be there." she smiled. Before leaving she went up to Conner. "I'm so glad you're back!" she said excitedly and went to embrace him. Richard saw him inhale her scent as she hugged him goodbye, and he closed his eyes almost reminiscing about her. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and then turned to grab Richard's hand to lead him away.

"Again it was nice meeting you Richard." he shook his hand once again. Richard knew he shouldn't be angry. This was Kori's best friend. And Kori acted maturely when it came to Bab's admission of her feelings for him. She didn't go ballistic like many girls would have. He had to be a bigger man and realize there were always going to be guys who will want her for themselves but he had her. That was the important thing. _And I trust her completely._

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"Tell me again how did I end up with a 'party at Richard's house' this weekend?" he mimicked in Vic's tone. He laid down in the middle of the recreational room with his arms behind his head. Kori sat on top of him straddling her legs along his thighs.

"One rule, never say anything about a party near Vic. It's like his weakness."

"Granted. Well thankfully Bruce will be out of town…so maybe he doesn't have to know." he said. "And I don't think Alfred would rat me out."

"I don't know, they can get pretty wild."

"In fairness to Bruce, this will probably be one of the most normal things I've done." he laughed. She looked down to him and impulsively kissed him square across the lips, something she found herself doing a lot of lately.

"So this Conner guy, did you guys ever you know…date?" he asked looking up from his horizontal position. Kori was a little caught off guard with his question, she bit her lip trying to look away. "Kori?"

"You know the relationship you have with Barbara? The kind that no matter where you go in life, or not see each other for years…they'll always be there. Because they are a part of you. Well it's kind of like that."

"Why are you scared to answer my question?"

"I'm not scared." she pouted. She rolled her eyes hating his question. "We did date. We were together for about six months before he had to move so we had to break up."

"So the only reason you two broke up was because he had to move, not because you didn't feel anything for each other. So you see it's not really like me and Babs." he slowly pulled Kori up from her position to get himself up. She stood up and saw how he seemed distracted.

"That was over four years ago Richard and we've grown up so much. And besides I don't feel for him that way anymore. Just trust me…the same way I trust you." she held her arms around his neck. Richard gazed down at her and kissed her soothingly across her lips.

"I do trust you Kori." He went to wrap an arm around her waist while the other stroked her hair softly. She stopped suddenly to say…

"Then prove it. Tell me something you've never told anyone before, ever." she grinned resting her head against his chest. Richard shifted uncomfortably in her arms pulling away. She had seen the saddened expression he had made and felt terrible.

"Look I'm sorry. That was stupid of me, just forget I said anything." she said joking nervously. Aftera minute of contemplating in his mind he turned his head straight ahead at her direction.

"No. Come on." he grabbed her hand and began leading her out of the room.

"Look Richard it's ok really." Richard wasn't paying attention to her words as he kept traveling with her clinging to his arm. "You don't have to tell me really." Still there was not a sound coming from him and she was getting worried. "Where are we going?" After some more walking he had led her back to his room. They entered and he let go of her hand and motioned to his bed.

"Sit down. I'm not going to tell you anything. I can only show you." he said opening his closet door and came out with a small wooden chest. He joined her on his bed and placed the chest in his laps and opened it up. He pulled out what appeared to be a picture. He viewed it awhile before handing it to her.

"It's a little old but we moved around all the time, we never really got around to taking many pictures. Besides we didn't have much money. It's the only one I had." She took hold of the black and white photo of what looked like a handsome older man and a beautiful woman. Along with them was a young child. They were dressed in a funny costume standing in front of an elephant. _This is his family._

"Is that them?" she asked delicately touching the images as if the sudden contact would make them come to life.

"That's them." he stared sideways at the picture while she inspected it.

"And this is you?" she went to feel the image of the boy and looked to Richard.

"I was ten. It's one of my last memories of them. It was taken days before they died. Not even Bruce knows I have it." his downhearted face broke away from the picture and looked away. Kori grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her. His deep blue eyes were glassy but he was hell bent on not letting _anyone _ever see him cry, _ever_.

"Richard…I love yo..it." she motioned to the picture still in her hands. _Jesus what was I about to say! Get ahold of yourself Kori. I've never loved any guy before in my life. Strong feelings, yes. Deep feelings, yes. But never love……until now._

"I miss them." he sighed sadly grabbing hold of the picture back. He continued to gaze at the old photo. Kori knew the feeling summoning up her own parent's image into her mind.

"Come here." she pulled him closer to her and he laid his head down onto her laps. She stroked his locks away from his face in a soothing manner. "I'll never let you be alone Richard. I promise." she whispered into his ear and placed a calm kiss his on the crown of his head. They remained in this state for the next half hour simply because Richard had fallen asleep engulfed in her warmth. Kori didn't mind though, she could stay like this for all eternity.

* * *

**Kitten's POV**

Kitten was at her vanity prepping herself up for her date with Fang. It really wasn't much of a date but more of a stop at the local make out place over at Sundance Lane. But she was overjoyed, not because of her approaching smoochfest. She had received word that Richard would be having a banging party this weekend. Although she wasn't orally invited, being Kori's _good_ friend automatically made her invited.

The weeks that followed after Kori decided to steal Richard away from her, she was determined to make her pay. Kori wasn't satisfied with being one of the most popular girls in school, being rich, being what _some consider _to be beautiful, with having Xavier and then broke his heart, now she had Richard too. _That bitch! I mean she knew I wanted Richie and she had to take him from me to prove a point._

She was tired of it. She was sick of it. She wasn't go to take it anymore. She was going to get Richard if it was the last thing she did. If only she had taken him when she had the chance. But he was an outcast, a social reject. Oh but now that he was with Kori, everyone wanted to know him.

She pulled out a small drawer from her vanity and took out a small black cylinder.

"This is all I will be needing." she sneered. "I can't wait to see her pretty face at that party." she scoffed.

**Ok, I know this wasn't an interesting chapter but what can you do. Now in case you didn't know Conner is supposed to be Conner Kent A.K.A. Superboy. I decided to write him in at the spur of the moment.**

**But since I'm writing this for your enjoyment, I'd like to know if you would like Conner to be part of the 'I Want Kori' fan club. Or would you like for him to remain a good friend. I know some would like it to be the more the merrier but some would consider too many suitors to be overkill. So you decide and depending what gets the most votes will be how the story goes. But please private message your answer so the winner remains a secret. And the quicker the better so I can begin on the next chapter soon.**

**And now, a special thanks to all my loyal repeat reviewers, I love ya. (well not really but you get the point) and a new one too: -angelfire8972-**


	18. The Party Has Only Just Begun

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kori's POV**

Kori had surprised her favorite girls by taking them to Crimson Black, their favorite hangout after school. She had finally mustered enough courage to confess her true feelings for Richard to her closest friends, her confidantes.

"Here's what you're going to do girl, you're gonna give that hot man of yours a little something to show that you love him. A gift or a card, anything. Hell write him a letter and tell him your feelings, if you too scared to face him." Bee's sincerity was one of a kind even if she was a bit feisty, though Vic wouldn't want her any other way.

But Kori felt a pang of queasiness at the revelation of having to proclaim her love to Richard. She wasn't quite sure how he would take the news, would he embrace it with open arms or would she receive a cold reception. This was the first serious relationship she had ever tangled in. Yet not completely satisfied with Bee's quintessential advice she offered, "Any other suggestions? Anyone…at all?"

"How about sending him a love-o-gram. You know the ones that dress up and go to their house and sing it to them." Terra nodded smacking her gum around smiling to all the girls as if she had given the best advice in the world.

"Terra it didn't work when you told me to do it for Vic and it ain't gonna work now." the ebony beauty seethed clearly remembering how that idea wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done.

"I thought you said Vic liked the love bee love-o-gram." Terra pouted.

"Because of that stupid love-o-gram he made me swear I wasn't on drugs, Terra!" Bee glared at her. Kori shook her head at the dysfunctional sisters before her.

"Anyways moving on, Rachel what do you think? I mean you know Richard really well. How should I tell him that I…you know…"

"Kori if you can't even say the words to yourself, how can you expect to tell him?"

"Wow…she's deep." said Terra with a surprised tone pointing to the dark vixen.

"Just confront your damn fears already. You both deserve to be happy. It took me months before I came clean to Vic, and we've been happy ever since." Bee admitted smothering honey on her biscuit but let out a scathing cry when her phone began playing her newly downloaded ringer, 'Spread My Wingz and Soar'. "Damn, this man never leaves me alone!" she cried out.

"Yeah baby?" she switched to a faux loving accent. "Man you're going all out ain't you. This is supposed to be Richard's party not yours, Sparks." she teased with a smirk. "Aah…hell no! How did you get him to play? Wait why didn't you get him to play for mine!" she continued her with argument unmindful to the stares…

"Well I guess Bee's plan doesn't sound so bad when you think about it." she nodded to herself. "Then it's settled. I'll give him his gift at the party when we're alone and then we'll…"

"Hi girls!" boomed a shrieking voice. The now platinum blonde Kitten dangled over their table smiling widely.

"Kitten." they greeted with a wail of disgust.

"Well Kori I can't wait for Richie's party this weekend. I hear it's going to be huge. I take it you two will be there together."

"Of course they will." derided Rachel. Kitten looked at her up and down in repulsion at the sight of her.

"Nice shirt Retch…oops I mean Rachel." she laughed. Rachel looked down to her shirt which had the words 'Dark's Soul Mate' in big bold red letters. Approaching footsteps were heard from behind…

"Move it, you human mattress!" Kolette yelled from behind the blonde brat trying to make her way to Kori's table. She went to kiss her friends on the cheek greeting them as they stood not including Rachel, it wasn't something she was accustomed to. Kitten scoffed muttering 'teen freak' at their display of friendship and went on her way, laughing inside her mind at Kori's soon misfortune.

"So what'd I miss?" Kolette sat waving the waitress down.

* * *

**Conner's POV**

"I just didn't expect to feel this way again when I saw her. Shit it's been four years. How do you not get over someone in four years?"

"Conner, what did you feel exactly?" Donna asked.

"Like we were thirteen again. But she's changed so much, she sure grew up."

"As did you sweetie." she ragged.

"And she's even more beautiful than I remember." Conner sighed heavily looking out the window of Donna's kitchen.

"And you're forgetting she's in love." Donna added.

"With him, huh? Yeah she called me last night. We had a…good talk. He just better treat her right, or else…" he said more to himself.

"Or else what?" she breathed softly. "Look I know that you might feel something for her, but the best thing for you to do is let her be happy. And lets face it, Richard is the epitome of happiness to her."

"You're right…but then again you're always right." he was always enlightened by her wisdom.

"So are you going to go to Richard's party?" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, you?" he said after playing with the rim of his mug.

"Kinda have to. She keeps telling me some guy named Roy is dying to meet me." she rolled her eyes at the idea while Conner shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"No bro, I'm telling you this guy is the best mixer around. This party is gonna blow the roof off your castle." Vic shrieked in excitement rubbing his palms together.

"Let's not get too carried away alright. Bruce doesn't even know I'm having it." Richard stuttered nervously after seeing the tears of joy making its way from Vic's eyes.

"Don't worry we always hire a clean-up crew after every party we throw. This place is gonna look as good as the day he bought it." Vic waved off the problem.

"Uh Gar, don't you think that's enough green in your hair?" Garth questioned. Gar had just finished coloring the tips of his blonde hair in green dye. He looked at himself in the mirror of Richard's room running his hands through his wet hair blowing kisses at himself.

"Hey don't diss the do' Rachel loves it." he said pointing to his hair.

"Think again, Gar." Richard remarked jokingly.

"So did Kori make sure to invite this Donna chick?" Roy said from his position on the bed trying his best not to fall asleep. He was weary due to his archery lesson, something his father adamantly instructed he take.

"For the last time Roy, yes she invited her." Richard said impatiently as his head throbbed with pain as he changed the current song on his mp3 player.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

After taking Bee's advice she decided to special order Richard's gift days earlier. She had it custom made to her liking, therefore she was told it would take a couple of days before it came in. She only hoped he would like it when she would present it to him later on tonight.

Kori had entered the grand jewelry store hoping the order she had placed had arrived. A older woman garbed in conservative wear stood behind the counter and automatically recognized Kori. Once she reached the counter she handed the saleswoman her invoice receipt proving she had paid for it prior to today.

"Yes Ms. Anders it came in this afternoon. It looks exquisite if I may say so. And Fabergie is famous for its elegant style." she said before retreating to the back of the store. After about five minutes she returned with a small burgundy velvet box. She handed it over to Kori who smiled greatly at her. Kori slowly opened the box and grinned contently after examining it. _This is so beautiful._

"Thank you Mrs. Leslie. I hope he likes it." she bit her lip nervously. Butterflies flew around in her tiny stomach anticipating his reaction once he saw it. It was nothing really but an aid in expressing what she felt for him. There was a lot of promise in this gift, a promise she hoped he'd return.

"Oh before I forget, here is the card you had ordered along with it. We had the lettering made in the font you chose, free of charge." she smiled.

"Thank you." She grabbed her card and headed out of the store. Reaching her car she carefully placed the gift in the passenger side. She glanced at the time on her car radio and gasped. She had not realized how late it was getting. She still had to get ready and pick up Donna and Conner, who was already with her at her home. She groaned inwardly knowing she would already be arriving late.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

With the bass of the music, the party-goers, and chanting of the drunken idiots, the noise was so loud Richard barely had a chance to hear the loud ringing coming from his phone. The orange lit screen informed him it was Kori calling him.

"Hey! Where are you, everyone and I mean _everyone _is here." he yelled out trying to escape the madness of people inside his home. Using his hand he covered his left ear hoping to make their conversation more audible.

"I'm sorry but I have to stop and pick up Donna and Conner first. We'll be there in about thirty minutes." she explained over the phone though he had trouble hearing her. He retreated outside only to find a noisy ruckus of people already occupying the pool area. He drew back to the garden area where it was surprisingly quiet and its peacefulness delayed.

"No don't rush just be careful. I'll see you when you get here." Richard hung up his phone and joined the guys who were separated all over the room. Trying to reach Gar he bumped into Terra.

"Where the heck is Kori?" she shouted over the loud music, her skye668bottle never leaving her hand. "She should have been here by now!"

"She's running late, she said she'd be here soon with Donna and Conner!" he shouted matching her tone. She nodded and decided to dance with Miggy who was hanging around next to his twin and his date, Kolette. Seeing how Gar was far within reach he changed course and traveled in Roy and Garth's direction, who were closer. He looked around and saw people he didn't even recoginze but kept a flat smile at them. He turned around swiftly after feeling a random party girl pinch his butt and found her grinning sexily at him. _Argh, where are you Kori?_

"It's chaos in here!" shouted Garth who had his black long haired horsemane up in a ponytail trying to shake off the clearly inebriated females off him.

"Son of a bitch! Someone just spilled their damn drink on me!" yelled out Roy. After hearing the echo of familiar voices, Richard found his way to his friends and knuckle punched each other.

"Hey guys, this shit is crazy. I didn't think there would be this many people." Richard said still eyeing around for any sight of ruby red hair.

"Hey where's Kori? I haven't seen her yet. I wanted to ask her to dance." Richard gave Roy an aggravating glance but shrugged it off. "She's on her way and yes with Donna." he answered before Roy could say anything else.

"Well Donna better get here soon, I'm losing out on all the available action here. So tell me is she hot?" Roy asked the host of the party.

"Who Donna? Yeah she's hot, just keep your pants on."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid." Roy laughed shoving his friend jokingly. Richard rolled his eyes at his perverted friend.

"You know one day you're going to meet your match, then you'll be…"

"Hi Richard!" he heard behind him. At the shrill of her voice, his eye began its nervous twitch. He turned and came face to face with Kitten in a rather provocative pink dress.

"Hey Kitten." he said moodily, she being the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Wow you sure know how to throw a party." she winked constantly through the bulky mascara.

"Actually thank Vic, it was all his idea." he said not looking at her. At the moment the only thing he wanted was to be out of her range. "Well I'll check you later, have fun." he sidestepped to leave but felt Kitten grab his arm roughly stopping him.

"Actually I really needed to talk to you. Please!" she whined.

"Can it wait, I need to look for someone right now." he asked releasing his arm softly from her tight grasp.

"It'll take two minutes, I promise." she pleaded holding up two fingers signifying the minutes.

"About what?" he said growing flustered.

She motioned to the outside of the room and began walking. She looked back only to see Richard had remained in the exact same spot. "Come on Richard. It won't take long I promise." Richard shook his head knowing he shouldn't do this, but then Kitten probably wouldn't leave him alone the rest of the night until she spoke with him. He aversely followed her outside to the pool area. Richard was about to speak but…

"Before you say anything I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." she made a sad face.

"You're sorry?…Sorry for what?" he was confused.

"All these years I've acted like I didn't like you, but now that I know you…you're a really cool guy. And I'm so glad Kori found someone as nice and as decent as you. She's really lucky." she added with forged kindness.

"Uh…thanks. I think." he uttered looking bewildered.

"And since Kori is a good friend of mine I want us to get along for her sake."

From the time that Richard and Kori started spending time together, her friends never liked Kitten and he couldn't blame them. But her sudden friendliness towards him was doubting or maybe she was really sorry. Besides Kori was probably one of the only people he knew that was civil to Kitten. In fact if it wasn't for her, Kitten wouldn't even be at this party.

"Look I even got us a drink to celebrate our new friendship." she brought two plastic drink cups up to view and handed one over to him. "So what do you say…to friendship?" she toasted.

Richard remained silent. The last thing he wanted to do was toast their nonexistent amity. After no response, Kitten began getting impatient.

"Look Richard I'm trying to be nice here. The least you could do is meet me halfway." she scolded.

Richard sighed and took his cup from her hand and raised it into the thick air cynically. "To friendship." he mocked and guzzled down the booze whole. Kitten smiled like a chesire cat and went on to sip her drink slowly.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

Xavier had just gotten out of the shower drying off the beads of water befalling his muscular body. After receiving a call from a female he met at a bar days earlier, he was planning on meeting her, again. She was no one special but he had needs that needed tending to.

After their get together he would be meeting up with some friends later that evening. The sound of his phone resonated through the room. He wrapped the towel around his taut waist and went to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" he said while staring at the picture of the beauty that haunted his dreams every night.

"Honey, I can't believe I finally reached you." the surprise in her voice evident.

"What do you want?" his attitude along with his anger rose.

"I wanted to talk to you. It's been so long since our last conversation. I started to worry." she said her voice breaking down a little.

"You? Worry? About me? That'll be the fucking day and besides you know you're not supposed to call me. And quite frankly I don't give a damn about talking to you. So take the hint!" he slammed down the phone forcefully. Why should he care. She gave up on him long ago, so as far as he was concerned her feelings didn't matter.

He continued to dress himself choosing a classic black dress shirt with deep gray slacks. Being his favorite color, it had always brought out the lightness of his gray eyes. Looking one last time at the picture frame he grabbed his keys and headed toward his door. Once again his phone rang, he was pretty popular today. Not bothering to answer the phone this time he let the machine pick it up.

"Xavier…I know you're there. Pick up the damn phone! You think you can ignore me…well you can't! Pick up the phone!" the fieriness of her voice made Xavier laugh wildly. "I'm not going to let you treat me like this you as…." was all X heard before heading out the door and closing it behind him._ Koma, hell will freeze over before I touch you again._

Xavier traveled down the end of the stairs when he ran into Edison. "Edison I'll be out for awhile. If father asks tell him I'll be back late."

"Yes Mister Xavier." Edison, the butler, said kindly. X reached the grand hallway that led to the front door. He passed a nearby mirror and did a quick check not expecting to hear a someone at the front door. _It better not be for me, I'm already late. _After the second knock he went to get the door.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"Richard are you alright? You don't look so hot." Kitten asked staring straight at him.

It had been about twenty minutes since their discussion outside. He felt anything but alright. The room seemed as if it had began swerving in his mind while every word Kitten uttered was ignored. Her lips moved but little sound was heard. The ringing in his head increased and showed no signs of dying down.

"Kit..kat..kate…is the room spin…ning?" Richard began losing his balance quickly. He searched to find his friends for help but the only thing he saw was a blur of faces, unacknowledgable. He could hear Kitten ranting behind him following closely behind.

"Richard let me take you to your room. I think you're drunk." she offered.

"No I need to wait for Kori. Guh, I don't feel so good." he grunted woozily.

"Just let me just take you to you're room Ok? I'll tell Kori to come check on you when she gets here." she took ahold of his arm and placed it around her neck and shoulder. She started leading him out of the room and they ascended the stairs.

"I'm sleepy. I think I'm going to pass out." he said with his eyes fluttering to close. He would try to keep them open but it was becoming harder to do. They had finally attained to the top of the stairs, which was hard to do since Kitten had to support Richard's full weight by herself.

"Ok, which one is your room?" she huffed tired from all the exertion she used.

"That one." he slowly pointed to his door.

She continued to walk with him to their domain. With pleasure she opened the door and guided him in. Once inside she brought him to his bed and he plunged himself on it dazed and jaded, finally giving in to a deep, dark sleep. Kitten looked down at him in all his glory. He looked so tranquil as he slept yet tough as if the nightmare he was about have was anything but horrid to him. How she had longed for him. She grabbed her dress and pulled it over herself leaving her in her undergarments. She then climbed on top of the sleeping teen she adored. She kissed his warm lips forcefully. "You're mine tonight. The way it should be." she said quietly knowing he couldn't hear her anyways. After placing kisses on his neck, she then went to unbuckle his belt tugging it off. She grinned as she undid his zipper…_I'm sooo going to love this!_

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"Kori, I hope Richard won't be mad. We're forty-five minutes late!" Donna shouted with Conner following close behind. Kori, who decided to wear a stylish light blue strapless three tiered short dress, simply smiled holding on to her gift.

"Donna, Richard already knows. Don't worry." The threesome traveled up the crowded entranceway making their way around all the cars parked there. If the lights and music weren't sign enough, the blasting sound of cheering and ruckus could be heard.

"Well the party sure started." Conner commented fixing the collar from his polo shirt.

Once inside Kori heard 'hey' and 'hi's here and there. After introducing Donna and Conner to some of her school acquaintances, she went to find her close friends.

"Rachel, Gar! I want you to meet some friends of mine." she yelled introducing her old longtime friends to her recent good friends. The introductions were short but they enjoyed each other's company.

"Has anyone seen Richard? I've been looking all around for him?" Kori shouted trying to drown out the noise still glancing in the crowd. But no still no indication of her boyfriend anywhere.

"I saw him earlier but I lost him." Rachel stated then saw her move around a package in her hands.

"Hey is that the uh…" Kori nodded in response to her question. "Maybe you should put it up before you lose it or before one of these jerks break it." she motioned to the mass of people around.

"Good idea. I'll leave it in his room. I'll be back." she hollered once more before heading up the stairs.

She reached his door but knocked lightly before entering. "Richard? Hey you in there?" she called but there was no answer. She entered his dark quarters and already knowing how things were placed in his room, she went up to his computer desk and placed it down with care. Although there was little light, she hadn't bothered to look around since it seemed she'd be violating his privacy. She turned to head out the door until she heard a lustful moan.

"I love you Richard." a voice said softly. Kori stopped dead in her tracks with widened eyes and ears. She remained frozen for several seconds forcing herself to turn in the direction of the voice. And she knew exactly who that voice belonged to, the shrill… the echo. She walked near his bed and saw the two huddled underneath his sheets. Richard layed underneath her while her naked body touched his, sending kisses to his well-developed chest.

Kori was in total shock. Her jaw dropped to the ground as her lungs found it hard to breathe. She felt as she was about to hyperventilate at any moment now though she couldn't yell, she couldn't mutter any sound…just stare. Her eyes became filled with tears at the image before her. She cherished him, she adored him, she loved him for Christ's sake. _I should have known…he made me happy, of course I should have known._ Her heart panged with hurt and betrayal. Her pain cut through her like a knife. And like that she was out of there like a bat out of hell, just as quietly as she had entered. She ran out of the door, down the stairs and was about to run out of the party. She felt someone grab at her trying to stop…

"Kori what's wrong?" Rachel asked desperately noticing the girl in a stream of tears. Kori only looked up to Richard's room and back to Rachel. As a never ending sea of emotions coursing itself through her body, she couldn't bring herself to tell her.

"I have to get out of here!" she released her grip from her and ran out the door.

"Kori wait!" she shouted again, but to no avail. She had exited the manor and finally reached her car and started it up. She was desperate to leave and peeled out of the driveway and drove. In truth she had no idea where she was going, _anywhere but here._ Her drive continued for about half an hour, her nonstop tears were making it hard to focus. She came upon a familiar home and not thinking clearly, she made a sharp right turn. She entered the known driveway but why she'd never know. All she knew was that she needed to speak with someone, anyone. She got out of her car and hurried up to the front door and banged on the door. Then as it opened she heard…

"Kori?" the voice full of surprise and worry.

"Xavier…he lied to me…he broke his promise."

**Ok, ok I'll give you five seconds, 1...2...3...4...5... Are you done yelling at me yet? And some of you might think that I'm making Kori too soft but trust me like a lot of people who reach their breaking point, she will too. But who will she vent out her fury on…you'll find out soon. And if some of you are wondering what really happened with Richard and Kitten, it will be explained in later chapters. Oh and thanks for voting about what to do with Conner…you'll see what won (I got a lot of PMs on that one).**

**I decided to have a little fun with this chapter and some of my loyal reviewers might happen to see their names hidden in this story…just a little way of saying I appreciate your reviews. If your name isn't found its prob because I couldn't find a way to fit it into the story…but don't fret there will be the next chapters for me to squeeze it in somehow. And my new reviewers: Skyler-A-Teloiv, tvdramamaster…thanks! Until next chapter…**

**On a side note, I don't know why but listening to Depeche Mode's Enjoy the Silence gave me some inspiration on this chapter…weird huh? **


	19. The Unerasable Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel had just returned from seizing yet another drink for her and Gar, who was busy chatting away with Wally. Never in a million years did she believe she would ever be partaking in a party like this. However she had to admit it was rather interesting but being able to share it with Gar gave it its own appeal.

"Thanks Rachel. You're awesome." Gar smiled to his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes at his comment but her crooked smile said enough.

"Well its not like I'm doing anything else." she nipped at her drink.

"Do you want to dance?" Gar pointed to the bulk of teens in the middle of the room who were having a dance off. Rachel gave him a preposterous stare.

"Hey I just thought I should ask is all." he put up his hands along with his drink defensively. Wally who was momentarily quiet spoke up…

"What's wrong with Kori?" he nodded his head towards the stairs where the twosome looked up. There she was, dashing quickly down the stairs holding onto the railing to better guide herself. She looked frantic and a little scared.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." she stated and sprinted to reach the fleeing teen. She made her way through the assembly of people until she was within reach. Kori was just about to pass her but Rachel held out her hand to stop her.

"Kori what's wrong?" she asked. It was evident that Kori was crying, but why? She looked straight into her eyes searching for an answer but all she gathered was Kori's fixated gaze directed up the stairs. She could only assume she meant Richard's room. Kori simply looked back down to her and said, "I have to get out of here!" She released herself from Rachel's grip, who was unaware that she still held on to her arm.

"Kori wait!" she shouted. Rachel was about to run after her but Kori had already disappeared out of the door. Gar had since appeared next to her, "What was wrong with her?" Rachel looked to him but just shook her head. She looked up to Richard's room and decided she would find out for herself.

"Guys, wait here. I'll be back." she ordered. She made her way up the stairs and walked up to Richard's door. She, however, did not knock and entered. She reached to the light switch and flipped it on, the sudden illumination shocking her eyes.

"Richard are you here?" she rang out in his room, but there was no answer. She looked around and raised an eyebrow towards his bed where she saw an unexpected movement. "What the hell happened? I just saw Kori…" she stopped once she reached his occupied bed.

"Holy shit!" she gasped. There was Richard sleeping, naked it seemed. And there was Kitten laying next to him, hugging his chest protectively, also _naked_ under his sheets. Of all the people in the world…Kitten…Kitten! _No wonder she ran out of here crying. _

With all her might she raised her booze-filled glass and threw its content at the sleeping couple. At the sensation of the ice cold liquid, the two sprang out of bed dazed and moistened. Because of his sudden jolt, he cupped his forehead trying to recover from his aching pain. "Urgh…what the hell Rachel!" he said hazed and irate.

"I should ask you the same thing!" she seethed while pointing towards the blonde schemer. At that same moment Kitten decided to scold, "You stupid crazy bitch! How dare you!" she whined trying to dry herself off with his sheets.

Richard looked to his left almost in slow motion to see the person he came to despise glaring at his friend. Never mind you she was naked and lying next to him, in his bed. _Oh shit…what the fuck…just happened? _

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

"What do mean he broke his promise?" Xavier asked letting her cross the threshold of the front door. Right away he could see that she had been crying due to her bloodshot eyes. Her body quivering with wretchedness, it distressed him to look at her this way. This was not the Kori he'd grown to love, something was different. _I'll kill that bastard. _

Xavier led her to the living area and sat her down gently on the grand cashmere sofa. Her cries had diminished to a silent whimper but her shaking had not ceased. He left the room momentarily to come back with a soft fleece throw and wrapped it around her gently.

"Thanks." she said shamefully. This was the last place she expected to end up tonight but being here brought back some happy memories. She closed her eyes only to see Richard's image before her and then the sight of those two together. She began her light sobs once again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Tell me what happened cutie."

"I can't. It hurts too much to even think about it."

"I'm sorry he hurt you. I hate seeing you this way. You don't deserve it." he despised himself for once making her feel this way. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders sympathetically but carefully. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was taking advantage of her vulnerability.

But she turned to him and embraced him in a full fledged hug. Though he wasn't expecting it, he graced his strong arms around her in return spurring old memories. "Why? Why would he do this to me? I loved him." she stated, her face hanging over his shoulder. The scent of his cologne, the exact same one he wore when she found out about him and Koma, only brought back more painful memories. X, on the other hand, couldn't help but flinch at her proclamation of adoration for Richard.

"Kori I don't know what happened but I'm here if you need me." he offered in an almost genuine tone. But she said nothing in return. She released herself from his warming hug and pushed her tears from her eyes.

"Why don't I get you some hot chocolate. I know that always made you feel better." he left to the kitchen without waiting for a response. Kori viewed his back get smaller until it was out of sight. She hugged the throw tighter onto herself delighted at its soft texture. After about five minutes he returned with a black mug filled with warm chocolate.

"Thanks, but I don't want to impose X."

"Cutie you could never impose on anyone, especially me." she smiled at the moniker that he had set aside only for her.

"Um…X?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered as he was about to sit down on the loveseat opposite her.

"Do you mind…I mean you can say no and I would totally understand…but do you think I could stay the night. I mean I could sleep on the couch. I just don't want to go back home right now." she said faltering with some words nervously.

"Are you crazy? Of course I don't mind. But you're not sleeping on the couch. You can have my room. I'll stay in one of the guest rooms." Kori smiled before blowing at the steam coming off the mug.

"Come on, lets get you settled." he went to grab her hand and helped her up.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"I don't know Rachel…Ok…I don't know what happened! All I remember is waiting for Kori, then Kitten needed to talk to me and that's all I remember." he said putting his shirt back on. Kitten had already been dragged out of the room by an enraged Rachel. Actually more like pushed out in her undergarments while having her dress thrown at her.

"Well you better remember and fast because whatever happened between the both of you, Kori knows."

"What do you mean Kori knows?" a scared expression shone on his pale face.

"Why do you think I came up here? She ran out of your room and she was crying when she left the party! I thought you two got into some sort of argument or something." Rachel explained still beset by the whole ordeal.

"You mean she saw me…with her." he stuttered his breathing growing rapidly.

"What the hell do you think genius?" Richard began pacing his room desperately, roughly running his fingers through his wet locks.

"You believe me, right? I mean you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." he begged. If Rachel didn't trust him, how the heck could he expect Kori to.

"I honestly don't know what to think, Richard. You two were both apparently drunk. And then this crap happened. How you let it happen, I don't know."

"Look I may not remember some things about tonight but I do know that I didn't drink much. I wasn't drunk."

"So you're saying you slept with her willingly?" she interrogated her voice full of repugnance.

"No!" he shouted. "God no!"

"You're not making any sense…either you were or you weren't."

"I'm wasting time right now with explanations. I have to find Kori." he began heading out his door swiftly, not wishing to waste any more time.

"Do you even know where to look?" she said following him.

"I'm going by her house, if she's not there…then I'll look all around town if I have to." he said before exiting.

"Well for your sake I hope you find her…or else you might have lost her for good." she said softly to no one but herself.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"So where is she?" Terra yelled. She was worried to death about Kori's sudden departure. Vic, Bee, the twins, Kolette and Terra had followed her outside after hearing about Kori leaving the party.

Rachel was unsure of what to say. It wasn't her place to give the most intimate details of Richard and Kori's calamitous tribulation but they were still her friends. Quite honestly Richard was like a brother to her and Kori was the genuine mind and spirit he needed. Richard's actions earlier were still consuming her mind though. There was something not right about it, he would never do that to Kori. She was intent on making sure they didn't lose each other, and for that she might need to seek outside help.

"Guys something happened between them. I'm not sure what's going on but…"

"What happened, Rachel?" Vic's asked panicky. He usually had the tendency to overreact when it came to Bee or any of his proxy sisters.

"I'm not going to go into detail here, just trust me. Lets just say they got into a heated argument and now they both left."

"Come on. We're talking about Rich and Kori here, they'll talk and make up." Miggy said about to turn to head back to the festivities. Richard had introduced him to Toni, an old school friend and they were getting along well. He was still a little steamed at having to leave her alone just to come outside.

"No Miggy…they won't." Her serious tone made him turn right back at her. Their critical stares showed that she now had everyone's full attention.

"Damn it Rachel! You're scaring the hell out of us…just tell us what happened." Bee said roused up.

"Let's just say Kitten is what happened." came a voice from behind. They all whirled around to see Roy and Garth walking up towards them.

"What does that skank have to do with this?" Kolette asked raising her voice at the thought of the manipulating temptress.

"Well…" Roy looked over to Garth wondering if revealing the secret would be a good idea. Garth just shrugged his shoulders not really sure what the best answer would be. "The thing is…that…uh…"

"Come out with it Roy!" Bee shouted once again.

"We kinda saw Richard and…uh…Kitten walking up the…stairs." he confessed. Everyone gawked at each other with confused thoughts conjuring their minds. "You know _up…stairs_." Roy emphasized pointing his finger up towards the sky. Then the realization of the true meaning behind his words finally sank into their wits, well all except for one.

"And?" Gar failed to understand the whole scenario of the story. Rachel sighed at her boyfriend, she loved him but his ignorance was something she had little patience with.

"Hello, think Gar. What's upstairs?" Rachel said tritely. After a couple more seconds of extensive thinking… "Oh…woah…no way! Richard wouldn't do that, not to Kori."

"Then explain why his cheating ass was taking her to his room!" yelled Kolette.

"I don't know Kolette but we're going to find out." informed Rachel.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Kori had finished buttoning one of Xavier's striped button dress shirts. Since she had no sleepwear available, X offered one of his finest shirts. She walked out of his bathroom only to hear his laughter.

"What's so funny?" she scolded jokingly.

"Nothing, nothing…it's just that you look…well…too cute." he smirked.

"Yeah if you call two sizes too big cute." she kidded. The sudden silence then turned into an awkward stillness. During Kori's clothes change, Xavier himself had decided to get ready for bed. He had since taken off his clothes and replaced it with black sweatpants. As always, he never wore a shirt to bed.

Kori caught sight of something on the left part of his chest that she hadn't paid attention to. She pointed to its direction…"X! When did you get that?" Xavier looked down to see she was talking about the recent tattoo he had gotten inked.

"Oh that, yeah I got it about a week ago." he waved it off. Kori walked up to him wanting a better look. She examined it, a simple bloody X made to look like two scratch marks intersecting each other. How convenient that it went right over his heart. Kori touched it lightly, feeling its freshness. At the sudden contact of her skin with his, his body became rigid. It had been so long since he felt her near him, he almost didn't know how to react.

"Well I like it. Did it hurt?" she said.

"Compared to some of the pain I've been feeling lately, this wasn't shit." he teased.

"Oh yeah wrestling practice, right?" she asked.

"That too." he informed her.

"X, can I ask you something and you be honest with me?" She thought back to their last confrontation at the diner. She knew something was wrong with him. He had changed dramatically since the day they were together and to his now recent behavior.

"Go ahead." he agreed. If he knew anything about Kori, it was how she had this caring nature about her. Even if you didn't want or ask for her help, she was going to give it whether you wanted her to or not.

"What's wrong with you?" her straightforwardness caught him off guard.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me."

"Xavier that day at the diner…"

"Is something I want to put behind me…so just drop it Ok." The last thing he wanted to do was get reminded of how he acted, let alone treated her that day.

"When you started bleeding, X that wasn't normal." he began walking backwards slowly as if he was trying to escape this conversation. With every step he took away from her, she took towards him. She tried to reach for him but he would pull away.

"Kori I don't want to talk about it!" his voice becoming a little louder.

"Xavier I just want to help you!" she pleaded pulling back the bothersome long strands of bangs behind her ears.

"Why? Why do you want to help me?" he stated trying to end this nuisance of a discussion.

"Because I care about you…you're my friend."

"Friend? Cutie nobody cares about me alright. Not you, or my father, specially my damn mother."

"Don't say that! I do care! Even after what happened between us."

Xavier sighed. "Look maybe you should get some sleep." he positioned towards his bed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." she crossed her arms with a look varying from concern to frustration. He gave up knowing she was far more patient than he.

"There are just some things about me you don't know. Things that you shouldn't know. But…maybe I'll tell you when the time is right, deal?" His stubbornness caused her to smile. This was the best she was going to get from him. X went to reach for the door until he unexpectedly headed back to his bed.

"Oh before I forget…" he grabbed a small bag of marshmallows he had gathered from the kitchen and tossed them to her.

"Something to munch on. Sleep tight." He reached for the doorknob but stopped himself from exiting. He opted not to look back at her. "By the way, I know you care." the next thing Kori saw was his back as he left out the door.

Her eyes were beginning to droop slightly and she felt sleep sinking in. She went to lay on Xavier's soft sheets and stared at the ceiling. She looked towards his alarm clock and was stunned to see a picture of herself. _He still has my picture there?_ The notion that he still cared about her made her smile inwardly. She got a glimpse of the time, 11:44 pm.

With no one there to distract her mind, her thoughts drifted back to Richard. What was he doing right now? _Still sleeping probably…with her. _Though she knew she shouldn't think of him, she couldn't help it. She missed him terribly. She had emotionally latched herself onto him and now she was paying the price. Impulsively she reached for the phone on the table and dialed his number. After a series of rings, she heard his voice, only it was just his message on the answering machine.

"I can't believe he's not even home right now." she said sadly. She hung up the phone wondering where on earth he could be. As much as she was tired of crying, a lonesome tear ran down her cheek thinking why Richard couldn't care about her as much as she did for him. Then abruptly she leaped out of bed…_oh damn my gift…I need to get it back somehow._

* * *

**Richard's POV**

After trying persistently to reach her cell phone, he gave up knowing she had turned it off. But he would still attempt to find her.

Richard had made his way out of the monstrous bash. When he finally reached outside, he knew there was no way he could escape the parking area with his SUV. He decided to take his ninja bike since it was easily accessible. He zoomed out the garage and past the gates without even looking back. He traveled to Kori's house hoping to see the familiar white BMW parked there, but became dejected when he spotted none. Despite it he got down only to be told Kori had not returned since she left for his party.

He began to grow worried with despair. _Where are you…this is all my fault._

He drove all around Gotham City only to come up with no sight of her anywhere. What felt like a perpetuity was only about three hours of searching. It was getting late into the night, almost close to midnight and he had returned back to Kori's home and waited at her front steps. His fatigue had become unbearable. It finally dawned on him that wherever she was, she would not be coming home soon. It wounded him not knowing where she was, she could be scared, hurt or even worse…he chose not to think that way.

He rode his bike back home praying the party was over, not wanting to face anyone at the moment. His prayers were indeed answered. Everyone was gone, only a mess of bottles, cups and some furniture were in disarray. Nothing he couldn't clean up later. He yawned tiredly, looking at his watch he noticed how late it really was. He headed up the stairs eager to reach the sanctuary of his room.

After taking off his shirt he threw it to the floor of his quarters. He entered his private bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He stared at his reflection in the mirror facing him. _Everything…why does everything always have to go wrong for me._

He sighed heavily and returned to his room. He looked at his bed sheets and shook his head grossly. He decided against sleeping on his bed tonight. He'd tell Alfred tomorrow about changing them.

He was about to head out to one of the guest rooms until he saw something unknown on his computer desk. _I don't remember that. Who left that gift there?_ It was enfolded in a festive colored wrap and attached was a card. He took hold of it and undid the envelope. On the cover was a simple letter. An encircled capital 'R' in yellow boldness, its stood out with the solid red background. _She remembered._ This was the insignia that Kori had seen in the old photo donned on his costume, something he held close to his heart. A pang of guilt swept his body and mind. He opened the card and began reading its gold lettering…

_More radiant than the fiercest sun,_

_More brighter than the ever changing moon,_

_More calm than the most serene waters,_

_Nothing in the this universe would dare compare to you._

But as he continued reading he found she had written something in her own graceful handwriting as well…

_How you have changed my world around I'll never know but I want to spend the rest of my life finding out with you by my side. I am hopelessly in love with you, Richard._

_Kori_

Though his deep blue orbs were screaming for a much needed rest, they amplified at the eye-opening written words he read. He shut his eyes wishing he hadn't just read her message. He felt distraught to know of her decree of love for him only to have him shove it back in her face with tonight's brainless actions. In his mindless state, he stumbled backwards slowly running into the wall behind him. He slumped down until he landed on the floor. His despair and anguish seemed as if it was about to devour him whole. _She loves me…and...I betrayed…her love. _

He looked into his other hand where he still held his gift. He tore through the wrapper that revealed a velvet box. He opened it and encased was what appeared to be a circus display made of a posh well-designed porcelain. He was in awe of its vibrant colors and fine workings. The animals, the ringleader, the acrobats, the trapeze and the clowns were all reminders of the childhood that he left behind. Underneath was a lever that he pushed and it lit up the whole arena. It was an enchanting spectacle to behold. It also began playing a soft melodic tune, a familiar one at that. He once told Kori about a certain famous Romanian hymn his mother used to sing to him at night, translated into English it would be called 'Smile'. It was passed down from his generations of family. _I can't believe she did all this…for me. "_Oh God Kori…I love you too." he whispered forlornly.

At this moment in time he knew the only person ever capable of pulling the strings to his heart, was the one he probably just lost. Her whereabouts were still a mystery and he wilted his head down cowering between his knees in depression. Oddly enough, he recollected the last time he was in this position was when his parents had died.

**Well guys I myself aren't too crazy about this chapter but I hope you all like it. Thanks to all my repeat reviewers who did so on the last chapter. And the new one too: mIsSrEdD214, thanks. It's a filler one so I hope you guys don't mind. And I'm anticipating the next one cause Kitten finally gets hers. Oh and Richard and X ...well you'll see. Until next chapter...**


	20. Xavier vs Richard: Take Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kori's POV**

"Stop looking at me like that Silkie. I'm not going to give you any." Kori scolded at her albino Akita, who was looking longingly at her consume yet another spoonful of her cherry ice cream. Silkie's pink puppy dog eyes was beginning to tug away at her heart. "Ugh…here just keep it." The dog went to reach for the rim of the pint carton and left with haste.

There was a soft tap at her open bedroom door and Kori looked up from her bed to see Terra smiling back at her. "Hey girl. How you holding up?" she questioned. Unfortunately for Kori, she found out her friends already knew of Richard's indiscretion.

"Well if you mean after seeing my boyfriend in bed with another girl after I stupidly announced my love for him…well then yeah I'm doing just great." she said smiling sarcastically.

"Wow. Aren't we happy today?" Terra said sitting herself down beside her. "So have you talked to Richard yet?"

Kori shook her head negatively. "But it doesn't help he keeps calling every ten minutes." she gestured over to her phone.

"Don't you think you should let him explain things?"

"What's there to explain?" Kori asked.

"Kori you don't actually think he would do something like that to you, do you?"

"I thought he wouldn't, but how else would you explain it? I mean I saw it with my own eyes." Terra exhaled tiredly, convincing her was going to be harder than she thought. She thought about an alternative approach and chose to have a different discussion.

"I called you yesterday night." she admitted raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah I turned off my phone. I wasn't really up to talking with anyone."

"Actually I meant here at your house and it was pretty late too."

"Oh sorry I guess I didn't hear it." she lied knowing she wasn't very good at it. She hated lying to her, it just wasn't part of her gentle nature.

"Or maybe you just weren't home…so where were you, I was worried sick?"

"Out." she said rather dully.

"Uh…dur. Where?"

"Terra I don't have to…"

"Where Kori!" Terra raised her voice higher than intended startling Kori and herself.

"I went to Xavier's, alright." she confessed.

"Oh no Kor, you didn't…"

"Terra nothing happened Ok!" Kori prompted in advance.

"…because after last time…" before she could say anything else, Kori grabbed at both sides of Terra's face trying to speak slowly emphasizing every word for better pronunciation.

"Terra listen to me I swear nothing happened. I was just too distraught to go home and…" she let go of her face avoiding her eager eyes.

"And what?" Terra egged her to continue.

"And I'm still too in love with Richard to think of anything else." she sighed.

"So talk to him…tell him whatever it is you want to tell him."

"It's not that easy Terra. Ugh…you wouldn't understand." she plopped down on her bed in frustration.

"Understand what? About love? Because I know more than you think."

Kori looked to her blonde friend confusedly. She noticed how her face became a little angry at her comment. "Terra what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ok. I just hate it when people seem to think I'm mindless about some things."

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it that way." As Kori spoke she saw the hurt in her friend's eyes. Something had happened to her, something heartbreaking.

"Who was he?"

"No one, lets just forget I said anything." she stated avoided her friend's inquisitive eyes.

"Terra please, you can tell me anything remember?" Terra closed her eyes deeply, heavily thinking on what to say.

"But if I tell you, I'm afraid you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you, come on you're like my sister." She viewed Terra fidget with her hands nervously until she softened her behavior.

"…it was Ryan." she said quickly.

"Ryan? My Ryan?" Kori patted her chest in shock.

"Please don't get angry." she cried out lifting herself off her bed.

"I'm not going to get angry. It's just…I wasn't expecting it to be Ryan. This is Ryan…my Ryan. When...wait how?" Terra breathed in slowly, fear consuming what she was about to affirm.

"Well we started seeing each other just before he left for college. But even before that we had this instant attraction, you know, and it just increased over the years. I've always had the biggest crush on him, you know that. Every time I came over and saw him and he would smile at me…he's my Richard, Kori. We felt like soul mates. We understood everything about each other…then one day he told me he had deep feelings for me. And that was all it took for me to fall in love with him. But then he went away to college. And I started seeing less and less of him. He would always be traveling with Myan on those trips or there was always school." she explained her voice breaking slightly.

"Ryan never said anything to anyone."

"We thought it would be best if we kept it a secret."

"Why did you stop seeing each other then?"

"Ryan said I deserved better. I mean what does that mean? He was the best for me. So what if he was always busy…he knew I'd wait for him. I'm a patient person. Or maybe it's because I'm just too immature for him now. Now that he hangs around with college girls. But I loved him…I still do." she put in plain words, her eyes becoming glassy.

"I'm so sorry Terra. I had no idea. I can't believe Ryan would be this way." Kori raised herself from her bed and embraced her best friend in a compassionate hug.

"Kori, I see the same love coming from Richard for you. Do you really want to give all that up?" she muttered still hugging her friend.

Then the ringing of Kori's phone stormed throughout the room. They both directed their faces toward it. Without permission, Terra scurried to the phone and answered it before Kori could stop her. "Hello?" she replied waiting for a response. "I know Richard but I don't think she feels like talking right now." she looked to Kori who also gazed away from her. "Look why don't you two talk tomorrow at school."

'Why did you say that?' Kori mouthed silently so Richard wouldn't hear her.

"No. We won't be there all morning. Kori and I have this cheerleading assembly to go to. Alright talk to her during lunch." All the while Kori crossed her arms in a livid sense. "Don't worry. Yeah we'll see you tomorrow." Terra hung up the phone not ready for her friend's vocal glare.

"Terra! You know its funny. It seems like no one is on my side here. It's like no one cares he cheated on me." she declared speaking with her hands.

"That's not it and you know it. We love you Kor and we just believe that he would never do anything to hurt you. Talk to him, give him a second chance."

"I just can't. I love him insanely but I don't think I can."

"Well if you're willing to give up on him so easily, then maybe you don't deserve him." Before Kori could say anything else, Terra had already headed out the door.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

The halls of Gotham West Academy were full of activity that Monday morning. The rain shower outside did nothing to stop the talk of Richard's wild party that weekend. The morning came all too quickly for Xavier as he strutted into his second period class. He entered and lazily sat into his seat. After several greetings from his classmates, he took out his car magazine and began flipping through it before class began.

"Hey Xavier." the platinum blonde landed herself right in front of his desk. He raised his head lifting his eyes to see the girl but immediately looked back down.

"What do you want Kitten?" he questioned frustratingly, turning another page of his magazine.

"I just wanted to tell you there's no need to thank me."

"Thank you? For what?" he said irate. Her presence was already making him flustered.

"Like you don't know." she smirked slyly after seeing X's full attention directed at her. "I saw Kori's car outside your house Saturday night. I came by to pay you a…_visit_. And who did I happen to see?" she mocked.

"It wasn't like that Kitten. Nothing happened, alright."

"Uh huh." she taunted him with disbelief. "I guess it doesn't matter anyways since Richard and I were enjoying ourselves that night too!" she laughed. X looked at her disgustingly.

"What did you do to her?" he said in a venomous tone.

"Well since you decided not to take me upon my offer, I had to work at it alone sweetheart." X shook his head with regret.

"I should have known this was part of your brilliant scheme." he said sardonically. "Here I actually thought that bastard was serious about her." He looked up to see her bubbly demeanor showing brightly. If he knew anything about Kitten, she was hiding something. "There's more isn't there?" She shrugged and her plastic smile gave away what he feared to be a positive answer. But still refusing to talk, he knew he'd have to bring out his charms. He tenderly touched her chin and sent the slightest quiver pulsating through her body. "Come on. You can tell me." he said with a sultry accent. And that was all she needed…

"Well lets just say I got a little help from Daddy's lab." she confessed giggling away.

"Huh?" he asked baffled. She moved in closer to his face out of the others' earshot.

"I just slipped him some GHB and viola…"

"You drugged him? You mean he wasn't even awake? He didn't know anything?" X was bemused. He wanted to believe that Richard knew exactly what he was doing, but if what Kitten said was true, _then it wasn't his fault. If he wasn't even fucking awake._

"Well only to speed things up before Kori got there. We would have slept together soon enough." she crossed her arms angrily. Was X trying to imply that the only way Richard would be with her was if he _was _drugged? _How dare he! I can get Richard anytime I want! And I'll prove it!_

"And I take it Kori saw you two together in bed."

"It was so sad X. I feel really bad for her. But she was going to find out eventually that Richard and I had feelings for each other, you know." she laughed at the idea of the redhead's hard luck.

"No. What's sad is the fact that you had to drug Grayson in order for him to touch you. That's what's sad." Xavier remarked before looking back to his magazine.

"Boys and girls to your seats, quickly." the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Chang, ordered in his thick Chinese accent. Kitten who glared defiantly at X, retreated to her seat.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard stared at his watch, then to the classroom clock mounted on the wall. Since Kori's absence in their first period class, he was anxious to speak with her. He had to explain everything that happened, only he wasn't even sure himself. But if he knew anything, it was he loved Kori with all his might. And he wasn't going away that easily.

"And cosine is the periodic function…" Mr. Numeroso stopped his lesson mid-sentence after a knock at the door. "Enter."

In came a scrawny teen with a note in hand. The office aide handed the note to the teacher and quickly left. The class remained quiet, anticipating which lucky student would be able to leave this dreadful class.

"Mr. Grayson, you're needed in the principal's office." Richard looked oddly at him wondering if he was in trouble. He took hold of his things and exited the classroom. Once outside he started to walk in the direction of the office.

"Hey gorgeous." he looked to his left seeing Kitten leaning against the lockers, hand crossed, waiting for him.

"Get away from me." he threatened as he continued walking.

"Wait we need to talk." she ran up to him stopping him from leaving.

"Do you mind, I'm needed in the principal's office right now."

"No you're not." she chuckled. Richard stopped and turned to look at her. "Men. They'll do anything you want with just a wink and a smile. I just needed you out of class."

"Leave me alone Kitten."

"Wait. I was just thinking that maybe for our first date we could…"

"First date? I'm not going out with you."

"What? But I thought you liked me!" she appeared to be dim-witted of Richard's rejection.

"Liked you? Kitten I…don't…like…you! I don't want you!" he reiterated.

"Yes you do. You just haven't realized it yet. If it wasn't for Kori…"

He grasped her forearms, trying his best to make her understand. "Kitten, listen to me. We will…_never_…be together. Never…_ever_…be together. I don't know how to make it anymore clearer to you!" His attempt at making her see his detestation for her was short lived, however…

"You're making a big mistake Richard."

"Just stay away from me. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't even think of me…do you under…stand?" he warned abhorrently while releasing her.

"Yes." she seethed through gritted teeth. Her manipulation, her scheming…it was all for nothing.

"Good." he emphasized through clenched teeth before he began leaving…

"You really shouldn't think so highly of her you know. Do you even know where she was Saturday night?" she insinuated, desperate for one more malign effort.

"I'm not listening to you anymore." he glared at her, uninterested in her suggestions.

"Well you should listen, unless of course you don't care about her and X, _together_."

"You're lying. She wouldn't…"

"Do that." she finished for him. "No wonder X looked so happy this morning." she scoffed. The doubting look on Richard's face was priceless. "Go on, ask her. I'll be waiting for you when you finally realize how much of a slut she really is." Kitten headed to the end of the hall back to her classroom. She turned back one more time to see Richard still standing where she had left him, like a little lost child.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

Xavier had a call from nature and received permission to go to the men's room. After learning of Kitten's grand plan, he despised Richard. Why could he not have been conscious that night? Why couldn't he have known exactly what he was doing? Then that would mean he was just another pretentious asshole who cheated on his girlfriend. _Like you dipshit_. But ultimately he wasn't conscious, he didn't even know what was happening. This would mean that he, technically, _was _faithful to Kori. But of course, only X knew of this, no one else.

Instead of going straight back to his American History class, he decided to cruise through the halls a bit. He would randomly choose doors and drive-by knock at them only to leave before they were answered. Smiling widely at his pranks, he turned the corner and found his favorite person in the hallways. _This should be fun. _He wondered why he remained there motionless. He continued straight ahead and saw Richard turn to face him. It was beyond his control but X couldn't stop smiling. Then seeing Richard's hopeless expression made him grin from ear to ear.

He was about to pass him up when Xavier, being his bold self, scorned…"Cheer up, kid. After all you still have Kitten." Still grinning broadly, he walked past him and continued back to his classroom, not looking at him anymore.

"You. You had something to do with this. Didn't you?" he asked quickly, staring coldly at Xavier. X instantly rounded himself to gaze at him.

"Come again?" he asked cool and collectedly.

"You heard me. You and Kitten. It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"You being a cheating son of bitch was your idea, pal. Not mine."

"Be a man for once and tell the truth, X. This was your way of getting Kori back."

"You know what, blame me if you want kid. I really don't care." he turned back again, not wanting to look at Richard's ignorant face.

As X walked further, he felt something lock onto his torso and crash him into the nearby lockers. The sudden impact sent a vigorous pain through his body. He maneuvered himself out of Richard's stomach hold and pushed Richard away. But this did nothing to stop his rage. Richard lunged at him and tackled him to the ground causing Xavier to punch him square in the jaw. Although he pierced open his lip, the afflicted wound was nothing to Richard. He sent a blow straight to X's eye making him wail out at the stinging sensation.

While stunned from his attack, X felt himself being lifted up by Richard as he grabbed his shirt only to once again be slammed into the lockers. _Fucking prick is tougher than I thought._

"What's wrong X, I thought this wasn't over?" Richard taunted. Richard charged and went for an uppercut but Xavier dodged it, causing Richard to slam his hand in the locker instead.

"It isn't over, asshole." X retaliated with a punch to his side cheek. The small drops of blood on the floor in no way matched the their crimson faces. Xavier was a skilled wrestler and grappler, trying his best maneuvers on Richard, but to no avail. Richard was a master martial artist and knew his way out of many fighting situations.

The sound of the scuffling in the hallways summoned teachers away from their classes and out into the halls, where they shouted at the brawling boys. They were once again on the ground, forcefully wrestling each other. Richard had the upper hand sending hard blows as X struggled underneath him.

"That's enough!" Mr. Wilson roared. Richard looked toward the shouting teacher which enabled Xavier some time to garner him into a choke hold. "I said that's enough!" Mr. Wilson shouted once more. He went to the hostile teens and began prying them apart. A little help was given from Mr. Blud, the Drama teacher, who was also summoned outside after hearing the loud collisions with the lockers. After a long battle, they finally succeeded in forcing the twosome away from each other.

"He started it!" shouted Xavier, who was being held back tightly by Mr. Wilson.

"Yeah and I'll finish it too, you fuck!" boomed Richard, who began lunging forward to reach X. Mr. Blud was having a hard time keeping him under control.

The sounds of gasps and whispers were heard from the snoopy students who began gawking at the fighters. "Back to your classes!" warned Mr. Wilson. Quickly they retreated back to their seats, now with even better news than the party to gossip about.

"Mr. Redd you will report immediately to the principal's office."

"Why me? He started it!"

"Mr. Grayson you will also report to the principal's office and wait for your turn to see Mr. Cerebrum. Is that understood?" Richard said nothing throughout the bickering of orders. He stayed shrilly quiet, only looking evilly at Xavier.

Mr. Wilson who was shaking X under his hold, let go after Xavier violently removed himself from his containment…"I'm going!" he bellowed raising his hands in a surrendering manner. Mr. Wilson followed alongside him making sure he indeed did go the principal's office. Mr. Blud, who had since let go of Richard, followed behind him to make certain he went as well.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

The school bus had pulled into the parking lot allowing the cheerleaders to depart the vehicle. The horde of girls chanting 'We're number one!' were told to quiet down once they entered the halls of the grand academy. Kori, who was usually the one most full of merriment, walked next to Terra cheerless.

"Great! We got to school earlier than expected. Lunch is next, so stop being afraid and talk to him." Terra advised. She and Kori walked past Kolette's classroom and peeked through the window, playfully sticking their tongues out at her. Immediately Kolette spotted them and raised her hand. The next thing they knew she was heading towards them. As she opened the door and before they said anything…

"Kori! You'll never believe what happened!" she shrieked excitedly.

"You actually paid attention in class setting into motion the Apocalypse." she laughed along with Terra.

"Trust me you won't be…" she chuckled impersonating Kori…"when you find out what happened." she mocked.

"Ooh…something good I can tell." Terra became curious. If Kolette thought it was worth mentioning, it was probably either really bad or it was really good.

"X and Richard got into a major fist fight!"

"What!" both girls said. "How major?" Terra added.

"They're both in the principals office right now. We heard some noise out in the hallways, so we head out to see. And then…BOOM…X and Richard, both down on the ground throwing punches here and there. It was awesome!"

"Kole, that is not awesome!" Kori shouted. "I'm going to check on him." Kori left in the direction of the principal's office.

"Why did they fight?" Terra questioned after seeing Kori leave.

"Nobody knows. But everyone keeps saying it was over Kori." Kolette added.

* * *

**Richard + Kori's POV**

Kori frantically ran to the office and opened the door. There in the empty lobby was Richard, holding an ice pack to his injured lip. She also noticed he had a couple of scratch marks on his reddened cheeks. He then looked up to the door at the sound of her entering. She had never seen him so angry before. His face held a glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"Richard!" She ran up to him and sat quickly in the seat next to him. But he didn't look at her, just stared straight ahead. He held the ice pack on his lip but took it off when she sat near him. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" She went to touch his face tenderly but he pulled away.

"I'm fine." he said in a monotonic voice.

"What happened?" she asked sadly.

"Nothing. X just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Another confrontation between those two was the last thing she needed to deal with.

"Not again. This isn't like you, Richard."

"How would you know?" he said rudely looking directly in her eyes.

"Because I know you." she said placing her hand in his.

"You know me yet you don't believe me, right? So you go and run to him."

"What are you talking about? To who?" she asked perplexed.

"Where were you Saturday night?" he asked clearly seeing her avoid his hard stare.

"Tell me!" he shouted not liking her quietness.

"Obviously you know, so why ask."

"Because I want to hear it from you."

"You don't understand where I'm coming from, Richard. I go to your room and see the two of you in bed…together. How do you think that me feel, huh? It's like I lost all feeling in my body. And I couldn't take it so I left." she whispered softly to him. She stared to the secretary long across the room, who had just hung up the phone and left out the door for some unexplainable reason.

"To him, you left to _him_." Richard seethed at the thought.

"Nothing happened between me and Xavier. I don't love him like that. Here you are, mad at me when I did nothing wrong. You're the one who slept with Kitten. At least _I _know how to be _faithful_."

"For the last time, I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!" he shouted raising out of his seat.

"I think my eyes beg to differ! At least Xavier can admit when he did something wrong." Kori screamed leaping out of her seat glaring up at Richard.

"Children reduce the noise to a minimum or take it outside." Mr. Cerebrum had opened the door to his room, then shut it after his comment.

Thinking he had a point, Kori grabbed Richard's hand to talk freely outside. As she began walking she felt his hand release from hers. She viewed he had remained in the same spot. "Aren't you coming?" she asked him. Richard shook his head dubiously.

"You know Kitten was right. You really don't trust me, do you?"

"I do trust you but it's just…I'm so confused right now." her clouded mind was becoming so discouraged.

"Well let me make it easier for you…go." he stated desolately.

"What? What are you saying?" she asked nervously. This wasn't going the way she had hoped. She, by far, did not want to lose him. She wouldn't lose him…

"I'm saying I hope you have a good life Kori." The sound of a creak was heard. Richard looked to the door that was now opening up to see an enraged Xavier storming out. For a moment it seemed as if X was walking up to Kori to say something…

"Straight to class, Mr. Redd!" X looked rebelliously at the authority figure but swiftly left.

"Now Mr. Grayson, right this way." Mr. Cerebrum held the door open allowing Richard to enter. Richard hastily went through, anxious to get out of the lobby and away from the girl he loved with such ferocity. The sadness in her eyes made his heart wither but she still didn't trust him. _Was this the best thing for him to do…let her go?_

At the sight of the closed door, he was no longer in sight. Her heartbeat slowed to a stock-still rhythm, or it appeared to. Was he gone from her life? It was all her fault, she should have believed him. Richard wouldn't hurt her, right? Now that he might be gone, why did things look a little clearer to her. _You know Kitten was right. You really don't trust me, do you? _Kitten! Oh how she was so sick and tired of that name! Of that person, really.

"Mrs. Adams?" the secretary who had appeared at the time of Mr. Cerebrum's scolding, was seated behind her desk.

"Yes sweetie."

"Could you please tell me what class Kitten Moth is in right now, you see I have a message to give her."

* * *

**Kitten's POV**

"Kitten try to get one right for once. The answer begins with T and ends in exas!"

"……." Kitten looked to the student seated beside her in a desperate attempt for an answer. The brunette girl simply rolled her eyes and avoided her. Kitten prayed a sigh of relief at the sound of the light tapping on the classroom door.

"Thank you! Come in please!" exclaimed Mrs. Haden, excessively tired from Kitten's consecutive wrong answers. As the door opened Kitten gawked at the smiling redhead who held the door ajar.

"Mrs. Haden, I'm sorry to interrupt but Ms. Moth is needed in the principal's office immediately." Kori beckoned cheerily. Kitten gulped largely and began nervously stuttering.

"Where's the note…she doesn't have a slip with her." Kitten questioned her teacher tensely.

"Oh Ms. Moth, we do not want to keep Mr. Cerebrum waiting." she ordered with enthusiasm, glad she was about to be rid of her.

"Yes Kitten we don't want to keep him waiting." Kori added her smile fading into a tiny smirk. Taking her time, Kitten gathered her things together. _What is Kori doing here now, she was supposed to be at an assembly._ Needless to say, she was frightened. But then again this was Kori, she'd never hurt a fly.

She walked up toward the door and Kori politely held it open for her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Haden." Kori stated before she left with Kitten.

They walked side by side and the redhead remained jarringly quiet. Kitten had to walk in close proximity to the lockers since Kori didn't let her move much.

"So…" Kitten was about to finish until Kori had slammed her hand against the locker, blocking Kitten's path. Kitten flinched at the sound of the bang and looked up sideways towards the now fuming girl. Now she scared shitless.

"So I've heard you've been a busy kitty." she alleged with a hint of odium to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kori." she fumbled with the words. She implored for someone, anyone to appear and get her out of this situation.

"Oh, I think you do." she said matter-of-factly.

"Look if this about me and Richard…"

"This is about me and you." she had now slammed her other free hand into the locker. Kitten had no way of escaping her now that Kori was completely in her face. With their height imbalance, Kori had to swoop down to match their eye level.

"I don't what the hell your problem is but this vendetta you have against me…it ends _now_." she said menacingly. She had done everything possible to respect Kitten throughout their stressed friendship. Unfortunately you can only go so far until you realize out that their spiteful and cruel temperament is solely their character. And Kori wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"You hate me and I get that. From now on you stay away from me and my friends, especially Rachel. And Richard and I may not be together anymore but I'll be damned if I'm going to let _you _have him." Kori's loathing stare lingered straight at her before she decided she'd seen enough of her unsightly face. She removed herself from the lockers and turned to leave.

"Whatever bitch…as long as _you _don't have Richard, I'll deal." she scoffed.

Unexpectedly she saw Kori turn right back around and sent a flying punch straight to her face. Internally she felt a crack and reached to her nose where she felt blood gushing madly. "Oh my God! Oh my God! You broke my nose!" she muffled then wailed out in a horrendous agony. Only then again, she felt a strong uppercut connect with her jaw until she saw nothing but a dull black.

**Wow...this took longer than I thought. This chapter is the longest one I've done so far. I hope it's up to par, if not then...well sorry. Well Kitten got dissed by X, then Richard and now Kori. Although I might torture her some more later. Just a few more chapters to go before I'm done. But anyways thanks to those special repeat reviewers, I love ya! Oh and sorry if I haven't included your names in these chapters, I've been trying to concentrate on the writing so far. And my new reviewers: Kory Anders, TTHPfan, Mysia. You guys rock!**


	21. All We Know Are Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Richard's POV**

"I told you Dick…I told you."

"Babs I really don't want to hear this right now." Richard looked into the mirror of his bathroom, applying ointment on his injured lip. How fortunate that Bruce wasn't home when he arrived after school.

"Well you need to hear this. I told you from the beginning that she wasn't right for you." she entered his bathroom leaning against the wall watching him. She couldn't help but feel a little elated. At first she believed Kori was a respectable girlfriend for him but after hearing about her midnight visit to her ex-boyfriend's home…well her ascertain was amiss. Richard deserved someone who would understand the validity of his love.

"Look Babs, things are complicated between me and Kori right now but I don't think I want to just let her go."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You obviously know she still has feelings for this guy. Why do you think she went to him? Or do you not care?" she pleaded loudly following Richard as he exited the bathroom. "And now you're getting into fights for her..."

"Stop it Babs! I'm sick of talking about this." he interrupted, tired of her effortless commentary about what he should do. He massaged his forehead in a vain attempt for her to remain tightlipped.

"Then get a clue! She doesn't care about you the way you think."

"You're wrong! She does care!" he shouted disquieting her. After seeing her nervous expression, he guiltily softened his composure.

"She cares too much, more than she should. Did you know that she beat the crap out of that girl, the one who keeps bothering me?" Babs stunned eyes widened thinking Kori was not capable of such an action. She walked up behind him grasping his shoulders gently.

"You know she isn't the only one who cares about you. But do really think its going to work out between you two? If she really trusted you, then she'd be here now and not me." Whether it was right or not, she slowly found herself placing her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind. She rested her cheek on his broad back shrouding in his warmth and scent.

Richard, clueless to Bab's small signs of affection, was clouded with thoughts of Kori in his obscured mind. "Hell, I don't know shit anymore. All I want right now is to talk to her. I need to know if she's alright. Kori has never been in a…" At the mention of her name, Babs aggressively let go of him.

"You're such an insensitive jerk! Do you know that!" she pushed him softly.

"Whoa. What did _I _do?"

"All I've been trying to do this whole time, is tell you how much I want you…but you…all you want to do is go to her."

"Babs…"

"Why can't you just forget her!"

"Because…" he whimpered lightly.

"Why Dick…"

"I just can't." his voice becoming more desperate.

"Why!" she egged on.

"Because I love her! There, you want to know why…that's why!" he lashed out at her, in the process shocking himself at his emotional outburst. This was the first time he exposed his devotion for her openly, in front of anyone. And his announcement still loitered in his mind.

"Love her? How can you love her? You're both so different." she shrieked trying to reason with him. "Just admit it. You wouldn't even be with her if she didn't look the way she did!" she confronted in a heated frenzy.

"You know Babs, that just goes to show you…you know nothing of our relationship. I don't care what she looks like, I love her because she makes me feel."

"Feel…feel what?"

"Everything."

Babs was taken aback at his statement and demeanor. She had never seen this side of him before, she didn't even think one existed. His love for Kori was stronger than she had projected and there was nothing she could do to amend his tenacious mind.

"I better go. But for your sake Dick, I hope you're right about Kori." she remained steadfast about Kori's improbable feelings for him. "I'll see you Saturday at Garth's swim meet." she reminded him before leaving his quarters.

Richard was growing gloomier by the minute. First Kori, and now Babs was upset with him. Even with her forewarnings, he knew Kori still cared for him. That was one of the only things he was sure of.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Ryan walked through the long hallway of his childhood home. He drove to the mansion after Galfore had phoned and informed him of Kori's earlier brawl. Not that it was much of a brawl, more of a Kitten KO.

He entered the living area where he found some of Kori's friends seated there, though Kori was nowhere in sight. Then he heard her voice…

"Guys I've never seen her like this. First, she punches Kitten out cold and now she's in her room in complete darkness listening to sad music." Terra stated worriedly.

"She's taking it pretty hard, girl. We all know how she felt about him." Bee informed her.

"That's the funny thing about love, it can happen anytime. Even when you least expect it." advised Rachel, who thought back to her relationship with Gar.

"What we have to do now is figure out…Ry!" Kolette shouted leaping out of her seat to go hug Kori's older brother. Ryan quickly took note of how Terra's back stiffened at his name. She slowly turned to see Kolette and Bee talking wildly with him. She and Rachel remained seated on the couch just shrugging at each other.

After getting reacquainted, Ryan and the girls retreated back to the living area. "Hey Terra."

"Hey." she smiled slightly and quickly looked away. He looked just as gorgeous as he ever did. She began to wonder if her feelings for him would ever end.

"You, I've never met before. Hi." he smiled at Rachel. Being the timid person she was, she merely grinned. Apparently physical attractiveness ran rampage in this family.

"Rachel, this is Ryan. He is Kori's older _half _brother." Terra introduced the two. Ryan couldn't help but detect her emphasis on her word.

"Speaking of Kori, where is she? I need to see what's going on with her."

"What's going on with her? What do you expect, Ryan. She just broke up with the guy that she loved. Let her deal with it her own way."

"Getting into a fight with some girl isn't dealing with it Terra." he countered.

"Well I'm sorry but I guess not everyone can get over their love as easily as you can Ryan." After seeing his visible cringe, Terra stood up to leave out of the room until a familiar voice gained everyone's attention.

"What's everyone doing here?" Kori, who was in the middle of the stairs, questioned.

"Kori!" her friends shouted running towards her. Since getting home, after her suspension from school, she'd changed into some comfy matching sleep shorts and tank top. Her fiery mane was done into braids with her bangs almost covering her bloodshot eyes.

"Ryan, you're here too?"

"Well after getting a call about my sister trying out for the UFC, I'd thought you could give me a few pointers." he lowered at her.

Kori rolled her eyes at his acerbic comment. The last thing she needed was any criticism from anyone. "Ryan please Ok. I'm not in the mood."

"So why did you do it?"

"Guys maybe we should leave them alone." Bee volunteered staring at the siblings. They headed into the kitchen while Rachel informed them she had to leave. She had acquired a part-time job at a local bookstore and was due at work in thirty minutes.

"So? Are you going to answer me?"

"She had it coming to her."

"Kori beating people up isn't going to make the problem go away."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Look if Richard is too dense to see that you love him, then screw him."

"That's pretty funny coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you and Terra." she whispered pointing towards the blonde's location. His surprised eyes seemed to narrow a bit.

"Sh…she told you?" he stuttered with disbelief. Kori, on the other hand, chose not to answer him and simply raised a brow.

"Well what do you know about me and Terra? Nothing…that's what."

"Ryan you don't know what you did to her. She loves you and she's hurting. I know exactly what's she's going through."

"Whatever happened between you and Richard is nothing like what happened between us."

"No you're right. The only difference is I was the idiot who didn't trust him. And you're the one who didn't trust yourself." Her glare eased up after seeing his sorrowful appearance. She sighed heavily regretting her words.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just mad at myself right now." After the resonance of her voice breaking lightly, Ryan went to embrace his sister caringly.

"Don't be. You're right. I am scared of hurting her, because I do love her." he admitted still clinging onto his sister.

"Ryan if you don't do something soon, you're going to lose her."

"Yeah, well…maybe you should take your own advice kiddo." he joked placing a kiss atop her head paternally.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

After the fight in school, Mr. Cerebrum agreed the boys would remain free from a great deal of punishment. The last thing the academy needed were two angry prominent fathers on their backs. Unfortunately for X, his father was to receive word on his behavior today.

Xavier sat at the edge of his bed after his father ordered him to his room. But he knew his reprimand was far from over. In his father's eyes, Xavier had disgraced his family once again. But the fact that X was somewhat defeated during his fight, was an even bigger indignity. He stared to the floor of his room contemplating what today's punishment would be. Suddenly his door opened widely to reveal an incensed Cambridge. Xavier rose from his bed and stood at attention like a noble warrior as his father loomed in closer to him.

"Now tell me again why you choose to go out of your way to humiliate me." he condescended.

X looked directly to his father and opted to remain silent. It was coming and he knew it. He'd become accustomed to his manner of disicpline by now.

"So Mr. Big Shot isn't going to say anything now, is he?" Cambridge now began circling around Xavier while he spoke, his vulgarity increasing with every step.

"You think I will allow this kind of shame…degradation in my home." Still X said nothing, only looked ahead to the inevitable.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it. _I'm a failure, father. I apologize for disgracing you, father._" he demeaned now directly in his face, focusing on his son's black eye and the cuts he received, signs of weakness. Xavier slowly shook his head negatively.

Cambridge nodded his head in recognition of his son's refusal, knowing he could be stubborn sometimes. He formed his hand into a tight fist and sent a blow straight into the pit of Xavier's stomach. Still sore from his earlier fight with Richard, he dropped to the ground trying his best to extinguish the pain.

"Get up!" Cambridge yelled out. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifting him up. "Say it! Now!" Bowed down grasping his stomach, X looked up to him and shook his head once again. This only infuriated his father more and he sent a flying kick to his chest causing X to slam onto the floor. After hearing his son's grunts of pain, Cambridge lowered himself to the ground and whispered into his ear. "Say it boy."

"I'm…a failure." he botched up his words, the aching still not ceasing.

"And…" Cambridge waited…

"I apologize…for dis…gracing…you father." he panted coarsely. All Xavier wanted to do was scrape that huge grin on his father's crude face. X was a skillful combatant but he still couldn't bring himself to hurt the man who was responsible for his upbringing.

"Failure is not an option. Let me down again and next time you wont have it so easy." he threatened quietly as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Clean yourself up." he ordered as he slammed shut his bedroom door.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

After a three day suspension, Kori was able to return to school Friday. Although if it was up to her, she'd still be sulking at home. But after enduring Galfore's parental rebuke, she'd decided she would be safer in the comforts of her school.

She pulled into the parking lot of the academy and reluctantly exited her vehicle. She woke up belated that morning and was already running behind schedule. After being ten minutes late to her first class, she routed herself to the school office to receive a tardy slip. As she traveled to Mr. Wilson's class, her breathing grew rapid. She knew in a few moments she would be seeing Richard soon. She hadn't spoken to him since their breakup and although she missed him excessively, she couldn't help but wonder if he still cared for her.

She drew closer to the door, adjusting her black top before opening it calmly. Immediately all eyes were on the striking beauty.

"So Ms. Anders, you decided to join us after all. I hope you enjoyed your brief vacation." Mr. Wilson stated.

Without answering, she handed him her slip and swiftly seated herself in her chair.

"What took you so long? I thought you were going to be absent today." Terra whispered beside her.

Kori motioned to her hair, which was done in a 'baby doll' style and mouthed the words, 'my hair' to get her point across. Impulsively, she turned to see him. She had to see him…his eyes, his smile, the darkness of his hair…anything. Only when she turned to see him he was smiling widely but not at her. He was engrossed in a conversation with a pretty brunette girl seated beside him, grinning happily. Kori turned quickly not wanting him to catch her emerald eyes staring. _Here I am heartbroken and he's taking it pretty well. _

"What's wrong Kori?" Bee asked softly.

"Nothing…nothing at all." she said forcibly refusing to look back at Richard. The rest of the class went by rather quickly. She kept by her word and didn't stare at him the entire time. If she had though, she would have noticed his deep blue eyes lingering completely onto her presence, not once straying away.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

Richard put his backpack into his locker and shut it. He looked around to see Rachel and Gar coming up towards him.

"So have you talked to her yet?" questioned Gar.

"No. I think she's avoiding me. She didn't even look at me once in history."

"She's just upset. She's not avoiding you." Rachel told him. "Come on. Lets go to lunch. Maybe you can talk to her there. I mean you guys really need to work this mess out."

"She hates me right now Rachel. I really don't think she wants to talk to me."

They walked into the cafeteria and found the rest already seated at the table. Rachel and Gar had placed themselves down already striking a conversation with the gang. Somehow Richard found the nerve to walk up to her. He didn't sit though, he stood in front of her and placed his hands on the table. Before he uttered a single word…

"Richard, thanks again for your calculus notes. You're a lifesaver." a girl smiled and hugged him excitedly, then handed him several sheets of paper. Kori viewed to see the same girl who was chatting with him during first period. Kori, who fumed within, looked away and continued to pick at her food.

"Sure, anytime." he assured grabbing his notes from her hands. Kori turned her eyes up in time to see the girl give him a subtle wink and a thankful kiss on his cheek before leaving. Richard shook his head in confusion at the girl and then directed his eyes at Kori.

"Hey…I was wondering how you were doing?" Richard asked quietly. He originally planned on rekindling their shattered relationship. But his hopes were thinning slightly with every glower Kori sent him. He knew he would go to great lengths for this girl, he just needed to prove it to her now.

"Fine." Kori said glaring at him and immediately looked back down. As much as she yearned to speak with him, how could he not know that he had hurt her with his actions and words.

"Fine." Richard said lowly nodding his head in an understandable gesticulation. Trying to strike a conversation with her wasn't going to be as easy as he initially thought.

"Fine." Kori simply shrugged away, without a care and stared back down to her food.

"Fine." he asserted, becoming faintly annoyed for her lack of consideration and careless gesture.

"Fine." she stated harshly once more, not liking Richard's intended tone.

"Fine." Richard demanded. _This wasn't how things were supposed to go_. He wanted to amend his broken bond with her not destroy it further. But his pride got in the way once more and he turned and began walking away, before he'd say something else he'd regret.

"Fine!" Kori yelled at his retreating back. What pang of guilt she had felt was now quickly replaced with exasperation.

"Fine!" Richard retorted back turning to see her one final time. He paused momentarily at a halt and stared at her angered face and quickly decided to exit the cafeteria.

Their silent table remained in awe as they gawked at the conflicted pair before them. The same thing running through there minds…_don't leave, don't argue, work this out._

"Kori…what are you doing?" Terra scolded after seeing Richard pass through the cafeteria doors.

"Me! He was flirting with her right in front of me Terra!"

"Woman, no he wasn't. It's called being nice." Vic's prominent voice taking heed.

"Damn girl, you've got it bad for this guy. I mean no man has ever made you this jealous before." Bee laughed not believing what just happened.

"I'm not jealous." she defied. _Ok I am...but I'm not going to tell them that._

"Yeah, right." Kole joked and continued to eat her burger.

"Kori I know you're mad at him for breaking it off but he really is trying to mend things with you. He still wants to be with you." the voice of reason within the group, Rachel insisted.

"Really…he does?" Kori looked hopefully at her, aspiration consuming her.

"Well he probably did until you decided to go all Carrie on his ass." teased Miggy. But swiftly shut up after seeing the mean stares directed at him. "Sorry." he uttered.

"Go after him Kori…and apologize." Terra insisted.

"Apolo…" Kori wasn't sure if that was what she needed to do…

"Go!" her friends seated at the table yelled, not wanting her to waste any more time.

Kori sprinted out of the cafeteria and found Richard nowhere in sight. She called out to him but all she received was a deafening silence. She ran to his locker but it still remained untouched since Richard last put his backpack in there. _Where are you? I'm sorry. I'm just a jealous idiot. Please don't leave me…_

She looked out to the parking lot, to the space where Richard usually always parked his SUV or bike. Her teary eyes remained focused on his parking spot. His luxurious black vehicle was gone…along with her chances of ever getting him back.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

Xavier sat in the locker room bench grabbing his head in aggravation. Since his last period class, he'd been enduring a minor throbbing pain at the crown of his head. But now the pain had slowly instigated into a major ache coursing its way to the back of his skull. Not to mention after days of wrestling practice, his body had become sensitively sore and physically raw. _I thought this shit was supposed to help me not make me feel worse._

"You ok, X?" Fang questioned, startling him out of his position on the bench.

"Yeah I'm fine, man. Don't worry. I'll be out in five." he assured his friend.

"Alright see you out there then."

It had been a half an hour into practice and it wasn't coming along too great. Xavier had been slacking in his training session due to his current state. The last thing he wanted to do was let Coach Honenheim know of his blurred vision and aching head. He heard the sound of his coach blowing his whistle signifying them to stop the match.

"What's going on with you, Redd? We've been over this strategy. You hook then hold. We've done this play a hundred times." his coach directed under a watchful eye.

"Sorry coach. I just lost the game for a sec. I'm cool now." he spoke in an inebriated tone.

"Well come on. We need to get this tuned in time for next week's game. You're going to be our star player. So get this right." he clapped his hands summoning the grapplers to their stances.

After hearing the whistle one again, X lunged to his opponent and garnered him a fast neck hold for a good several seconds. His headache gave way into a distraction and the next thing he knew he was being held in a submission hold against the mat. He tried releasing himself from his grasp but to no avail. Unexpectedly he started losing consciousness while still in his opponent's clutch.

"No…no…no!" Coach Honenheim scolded grabbing at his hair in a frustrated fashion.

The sound of the whistle was heard indicating the practice match was over. The opponent released X, only he didn't move.

"Hey X, get up man." Reeko held out a hand for his teammate. Fear rose in his face after he hadn't awoken.

"Get up X!" Reeko repeated nervously. But after several more seconds…

"Coach, X isn't moving." he warned looking back to the other teammates, where the coach stood. Coach Honenheim quickly ran to the fallen wrestler who stayed put on the floor.

"Redd? What's wrong?" he faintly slapped his face repeatedly trying to awaken him. Yet Xavier hadn't moved. "Get up boy…up to it!" He went to his neck and searched for a pulse and muttered small profanities under his breath. At a speed fast pace…

"Get an ambulance, quick!"

**Sorry for the long update. Unfortunately I wasn't too proud of this chapter. It was difficult to write and well… But yeah! I'm almost done. Possibly the next chapter might be the last, if not then the next two should be the end. But just consider this another filler…one that needed to be done. In any case if you don't know what UFC means, it the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Oh and if you're also wondering why Kori was suspended and not Xavier and Richard…lets just say she got in trouble for getting Kitten out of classroom without permission.**

**Alright as for reviews…I love my loyal ones who keep me writing…thanks! And I had a lot of new ones too: AzNhOnEy702, Star 4 Robin, Stephanie, xostarfireox, Me.. and MissCooties who almost reviewed every chapter…you're all awesome.**


	22. Realizations All Around

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Richard's POV**

"Can I have two dozen?" Richard grabbed his wallet waiting for the street merchant to tell him the price.

"Twenty bucks." he smiled back and thanked Richard for his business.

Richard drove in his SUV for a good twenty minutes until he came across a gated sacred ground. He exited his vehicle and walked through the entranceway, passing countless memorial stones as he traveled to them.

The air held such a placid eminence that he was thankful, for it was something he desired at the moment. But then he came across it, it had been so long since he was last here. He sat down Indian-style and closed his eyes pondering for a bit.

"I brought you all something." The sound of the crinkling clear wrapper ricocheted across the memorial as he placed the floral adornment on the ground gently.

"It's been awhile, huh? Don't think for a second that I've forgotten you…I never would." his forlorn sigh made it evident that his mind was at a crossroad.

"You know, I never quite understood what you meant about love. How could I…I was only ten." he chuckled lightly. "But it all makes sense to me now. How you said it was the very fabric in life that keeps you sane and as one but at the same time it could break you whole."

"Well I think I might be broken."

"I did something stupid…really stupid. And I think I'll pay for it for the rest of my life."

"If you could only tell me what to do right now because…I'm lost without her." Richard grabbed at his hair in his despondent search for an answer.

Richard went to grab at his wallet once again only this time he pulled out a picture. He smiled briefly at it and turned it to face the momentous headstone. "Her name is Kori. She's beautiful, isn't she? But her real beauty is deep within. We had it taken on our first date." He looked at it before replacing it back into his wallet.

"Well I just thought you'd like to see who I was talking about." At that absolute minute Richard squinted and looked above as he felt the light drops of water falling upon his face.

"Typical." he muttered and began rising from his position but stopped surprisingly. He caressed the cold feel of the granite hoping his words were heard by their mystical ears. He went to give a thoughtful kiss to the feminine moniker before departing.

_John Grayson Mary Grayson_

_1966-19991968-1999_

_Together in love, together in life, and together in spirit_

**Kori's POV**

"Answer…please…" Kori begged quietly. It was the end of the school day and she grew worried with every passing second. She had rang Richard's cell phone five times before now, during and after classes, but with no reply. In an effort to rectify things, she was planning on traveling to his home in hopes of talking things through. She got into her car and as she called his phone again, she gripped her fingers letting loose her frustration on the unfortunate leather steering wheel.

In all fairness, she had no reason to be angry. It was after all her fault, she didn't give him a chance to explain himself…again. He still wanted her and wanted to repair what shattered hope they still had. She didn't deserve him, she knew it but she'd be damned if that was going to stop her for a chance at finally being happy.

Concern rose when Kori arrived at Wayne Manor and found Richard's car not parked in its usual space. But that wouldn't stop her determined heart and she made her way up to the door. In a timely manner the door opened as Alfred proceeded to greet her.

"Hello Alfred."

"Miss Anders, it is very fortunate to see you again. How may I assist you?"

"Thank you but I just need to know if Richard is here?"

"Why no Madam he is not. He hasn't arrived home from the academy as of yet."

"I see…that is all I needed to know. Thank you, Alfred."

"Good day, Ms. Anders."

Deterred, she sat back into her car and drove home. _Where could you be? Where could you be? And you still don't answer my calls. _The sound of her phone began playing its tune and she made a grab for it, hoping Richard was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vic. What's up?"

"What!"

"What do you mean…what's wrong with him?"

"Well where is he…" she questioned, "the hospital? Which one?"

"So you mean we can't see him right now?" she asked making a right turn. "Tomorrow!"

"I knew it. I knew something was wrong with him."

"Of course I'm going to visit him. I know…I know. He's a strong guy, I'll know he'll be fine."

"No. I'm on my way home right now. I've been calling him but he hasn't answered my calls." she stated remorsefully. "Yes, I know it was stupid of me to think that way but how can I tell him that if he wont speak to me?"

"Alright…yeah I'll talk to you later." she hung up before throwing her phone to the passenger side seat.

Kori arrived home in a matter of minutes. Galfore, who was standing out in the front lawn, conversed with Helena as he spotted Kori getting out of her car.

"So dear Kori, how was school today?"

"Fine." she said dully dragging herself inside with a minor depressed look to her.

"Do you wish to…"

"No. Thanks." she answered flatly already knowing what his question was.

She quickly changed into some comfort clothes fully aware she wouldn't be going anywhere else that Friday night. She laid on her bed and stared at her cordless phone. She decided she'd try one last time to phone him…

**Bab's POV**

"Roy and Garth are on their way here." Richard informed putting his phone back into the base set.

"Well I hope they hurry, the movie is going to start in thirty minutes. It will take that long to get there." Babs complained.

"Just as long as we get home early." Babs looked at him confusedly.

"Garth's swim meet is tomorrow and he said he needs his rest." Richard reminded her. Babs nodded but soon began coughing madly grabbing at her throat. "You alright?" Richard asked.

"Yeah I think I just need some water." her hoarse voiced sounded.

"Coming up. Besides I need to go to my car. Can you believe I've had my phone in there all this time?" he chuckled lightly, turning away. "I'll be back with your water." After seeing Richard head out the door, she couldn't help but smile with him in mind. _That's one thing I always loved about you, Dick. Your thoughtfulness…maybe there still is a chance for us. Kori doesn't understand you. We've known each other for so long and we've grown together as well…and I will show you we deserve each other. _

Just then, almost as an forewarn omen, his bedroom phone rang. Babs jumped at the abrupt ring but being how it wasn't her call, she decided to let the machine pick it up…

"Richard…Richard please pick up the phone. I'm so sorry…please if you're there pick up the phone. I know you're angry with me and with very good reason but I really want, no I need to talk to you. I still love you…if we could just talk. I guess you're not there but when you get this could you call me. I love you…and I miss you."

Babs narrowed her eyes at the machine almost blaming it for Kori's message. She stared to the door making sure no one was around. On impulse, she lifted her finger to the red button and pressed it. 'Message deleted' announced the mechanical voice. Only moments later Richard peeked his head into his bedroom, "Hey!" he shouted shocking his friend out of her spot, insuring her a near heart attack. "Come on, they're here." She sighed graciously, relieved he hadn't caught her in the middle of her ruse.

"Coming." she called after him leaving his bedroom.

**Ryan's POV**

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy!" Ryan shouted through the receiver of the phone, pacing around the living room like a madman.

"You get your ass back here now!" he yelled the most his voice would let him.

"Koma…Koma!" but the sound of the dial tone was heard indicating she was no longer on the other end. "Damn it." He turned to the stairs as he heard footsteps storming down.

"Ryan what's wrong? I heard you all the way upstairs."

"Your sister, Koma, just called me so I could congratulate her. She, in all her drunken infinite wisdom, just flew to Reno and eloped!"

"What?" Kori chuckled.

"With some jackass she just met at a some damn nightclub!" Ryan continued his shouting lacking the ability to maintain his composure. He gawked at Kori's nonstop laugher…

"You think this is funny?" he questioned running his hand through his short red locks.

"Hell yes. Good riddance, Koma."

"Jesus. What is happening to this family?" Kori merely rolled her eyes, crossing her arms playfully.

"Nothing is happening to us Ryan. We're just growing up. She's a big girl and like a big girl, she's going to do whatever the heck she wants. Don't lose sleep over this. When this doesn't work out, and it won't…we all know you'll be there for her, just like Dad always was." Kori guaranteed him and strutted herself back up the stairs and to her room.

Ryan took a seat on the living room couch resting his elbows on his knees. Ever since his father passed, so much pressure had built up on him. Like a ton of bricks, it was weighing him down. First his grades began slipping, and Terra, then his father's business needed him and now his family life was in peril. He exhaled letting out a tired groan, trying hard to clear his mind. After weeks of contemplation, he decided now was the best time to do this. He scouted through the list of numbers on his phone…

"Mr. Brenner, yes this is Ryan Anders. Yes, thank you. Listen I've been thinking alot about what you said and well I think it's finally time."

**Cambridge's POV**

The physician went over Xavier's medical records one last time, making sure he didn't miss anything. He shook his head disapprovingly and began his way to Mr. Redd. As he suspected, Cambridge stood just outside of his son's room conversing with a potential client on the phone. He ceased his call and looked intently at the doctor who was responsible for monitoring X's condition.

"Mr. Redd, I am Dr. Daniels." he extended his arm to shake Mr. Redd's hand. But then he quickly got straight to the point at hand.

"It appears that my records show we found large traces of Xynothium in your son's blood. Luckily we were able to give him a dose of as it counteracted the fatal effects of this drug. Although, he will still need to recuperate for a couple of days."

"Pardon me…but what exactly is Xynothium?" he asked acting ingenuously.

But this physician narrowed his eyes in offense. He knew Cambridge all too well, he was a ruthless man who harbored corrupt morals. "It is a rather powerful, dangerous and highly unstable steroid, Sir."

"My son does not take steroids, Dr. Daniels. Clearly your findings are wrong and inconclusive." he barked in a more of a 'no one will find out about this' sense.

"Mr. Redd, I can assure you my readings are not of questionable nature. These tests are precise and accurate. Also this drug is a very rare and very _expensive_ one…how he was able to acquire it amazes even me. Might _you _have an idea as to how he was able to get his hands on it?" he gave Cambridge a skeptical tone and an unfavorable eye.

"What exactly are you implying doctor?" Cambridge warned, knowing he was the butt of his insinuation. But he knew nothing would come of his implication, his company had donated quite a large sum of money to this hospital over time. And Dr. Daniels knew this…

"Nothing at all, _Sir_. If you'll excuse me." he glowered before heading the opposite direction, upset with himself at his own cowering ethics.

Cambridge's sneering eyes followed Dr. Daniels until he turned the corner. But then they caught sight of something that bothered him even more. His sneering eyes quickly turned into slits as he stared down the woman at the nurses station. He'd recognize her anywhere…her raven hair, her hazel eyes, her slim body and her voice…

"Could you please tell me Xavier Redd's room number? I was told he was in this department."

"Your relation to the patient?" the nurse inquired bored stiff.

"I'm his mother." she answered speedily.

**Kori's POV**

The next day Kori woke up a little late into the morning. With a hint of gloominess, she lifted herself out of the bed and headed straight into the shower. Feeling the warmth of the hard water gave her body an exhilarating experience. Her mind drifted off to the thoughts of yesterday. Richard had never called her back and Xavier was still in the hospital. If only the warm liquid could extract her problems out of her psyche. After enduring fifteen minutes of a much needed treatment, she quickly dried herself off and prepared for the day.

First thing was first and she was going to visit X at the hospital. She prayed that he was in good health and this was nothing but a flu or something not detrimental. She searched her walk-in closet and scoured for something to wear. Ultimately she decided on comfortable but snug dress denim jeans. She coordinated it with Xavier's favorite shirt, which was a black tight sleeveless top with a bulky red 'X' adorned in the middle that stopped just below her navel. She wanted to at least try to boost his spirits with her attire. She finished putting on her beaded black open toe sandals and headed downstairs with her belongings, blowing her side swept bangs out of her face.

"Ms. Anders, would you like breakfast this morning?" Helena asked.

"No, thank you. I'm already late for meeting Xavier today. I'll just pick something up later." she smiled generously at her and left to her retrieve her car.

She quickly rode to the hospital and made her way to the information desk. After a series of stops from nurses to security desks, she found her way to Xavier's room. Immediately she found Cambridge but saw that he was in a heated discussion with an attractive woman. She remained in place as she guiltily listened to their sophisticated quarrel.

**Ava's POV**

"The decision has been made…now leave me alone."

"Listen to me, you bitch. I buy people like you all the time. You may think you're a high rise judge now but lets not forget, I know what you really are…a filthy whore."

"You just stay away from me and stay away from my son!" she seethed menacingly before heading toward her destination…

"Ava?" he warned immediately seeing her face him.

"When all this is over, my son will come back to me. He'll know that everything I did was out of my love for him."

"You're a sick bastard." Cambridge's uncouth smirk sent an sinister quiver down her spine making her aversion for him presently known. He turned after contently feeding off her defenseless state and continued down the corridor adjusting his tie, satisfied with himself.

Ava held nothing but regrets when it came to Cambridge. All but one, and as much as she loved Xavier within the pits of her soul, he was a dead ringer for his father. After receiving a call about Xavier's illness from one of the physicians, she took a midnight flight to Gotham City to be by his side. After the doctors were able to revive him, the mother and son had a good talk…a _long _good talk. After she was ordered out of the room so X could rest up a bit, she'd been confronted by Cambridge. However, Ava was broken of her thoughts after hearing a sweetly voice…

"Excuse me?" Ava turned her head to see an enchanting redhead calling to her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear, are you Xavier Redd's mother?" the girl asked rather surprised.

"Yes…yes I am." she grinned happily. The girl's friendly smile shone freely as Ava wondered how she knew her.

"Hi. I'm Kori Anders." she went to shake her hand.

"Kori…oh, yes. Xavier has spoken of you a great deal. I'm Ava Xavier." Kori raised an eyebrow at her name. "Yes, I named him after me. I wanted him to at least have something of mine."

Kori grinned at the thought. "How is he? Can I see him?"

"Well he's had quite a few visitors today and he's a little tired. But something tells me he wouldn't mind seeing you one bit. Come on." Ava joined hands with Kori and led her to his medical room. They turned a corner down the corridor and she lightly knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" he said wearily.

"Go ahead sweetheart."

**Kori's POV**

Kori opened the door anxiously unsure of what to expect as Xavier gradually came into view. He was resting in the medical bed in an inclined position, with his eyes peacefully closed. If it wasn't for the medical gown he was masked in, she would have thought he seemed in perfect health. She stood there absentminded about what to do next.

"So is the time right?" At the pleasing song of her voice, he quickly sprang his tired eyes open and gazed back with shock at her even standing there but alleviated some when he saw her smiling back at him.

"Cutie, you always did seem to have impeccable timing. Haha…my shirt." he laughed but refrained after feeling at his sore throat. He noticed how she shuffled with some things behind her back. "And what do we have behind our little backs?" he pointed mischievously towards her back.

"Oh, just some things I brought for you. I thought you could use them." she presented her hands to him to reveal her purple ipod along with his favorite maker of racing magazines. "For your reading pleasure…" she handed him the literature, "and for your listening pleasure." she said handing him her musical device. "I went ahead and downloaded some 'Pink Floyd' and 'The Doors' music for you."

He scoped at her with an amazed stare. "You didn't have to do all of this, Kori."

"Yeah…yeah I did." she whispered promisingly as she edged closer to his bed.

"So I met your mother. She seems really nice." she said as she seated herself in the available chair.

"Ironically, she is. All this time I spent hating her, I never really did. I just blamed her for a lot of my problems. That everything wrong in my life was somehow her fault. I guess it was easier to hate her than to hate myself."

"You mean your father?" Xavier's nod was a sufficient answer.

"Growing up he always made me believe she was no one. Just someone who didn't want me since the day I was born. And since he was my father, I deserved to go with him. Who would of known he would have made my life a living hell."

"He doesn't deserve you, Xavier. All these years he's tried to make you feel inferior when in reality, he is the inferior one." she advised. He stared out the hospital window in wonderment. To her he seemed like a blind man, one who had never seen a day of color in his life, trying hard to grasp the concept of a rainbow. And her heart went out to him.

"So how about telling me why you're really here?" she continued.

"That's not important."

"It's important to me!" she didn't mean to sound quite so loud. She relaxed a bit, "Please tell me."

"I…uh…I've been jui…cing…myself up." he stuttered hoping she didn't quite catch all of it.

"What?" she shook her head not understanding what he meant.

"I've been juicing, Kori." he admitted flatly.

"Juicing?" she tilted her head in a confused motion.

"Steroids."

After seeing her heartbreaking gasp and her near teary eyes, he quickly regretted his confession. "Kori…Kori don't. Don't cry." he pointed a fatherly finger at her.

"Why…why would you do something like that? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" she informed him, her maternal disposition gracing the air.

"I'm fine Kori. I really am."

"Fine! Look around X, you're in a damn hospital. You are far from fine. You almost died!"

"Don't! Don't you lecture me too. I've already heard this bullshit from everyone and I don't need it from you!" he yelled in anger.

She looked down at the ground, taking in the outburst directed at her. The last thing she wanted was for him to isolate himself from her or anyone.

"I just…I've lost too many people already. And I don't want to lose one of my closest friends, Xavier." He looked over to her with remorse and frowned.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. This drug…it just makes me go into these rages. I didn't mean it."

"I know, I understand." she paused for a second. "You just have to know that we care about you. Me, your friends, your mother…your father…" Xavier's sudden scoff made her stop speaking.

"My father…who do you think gave me the fucking steroid, cutie."

"What? Your father did this too you. Why? Why did you let him?"

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Oh my God. How could he do something like this, to his own son?"

"Simple. Because he's a son of a bitch."

"Don't forget bastard." she reminded him. Xavier stared with astonishment at her recent naughty vocabulary.

"Sorry." she muttered. "But you can't stay with someone like him, X. It's not safe."

"I know…which is why I'm moving to Seattle."

**Bee + Vic's POV**

"Look Bee for the last time I don't need a map to see where we're at." he furrowed his eyebrows glaring at the road ahead.

"Then where the hell are we Sparks?"

"We're in that place that…you know…that place." he said unsurely.

"Well refresh my memory, will ya." she said looking directly at him with her arms crossed.

"This would of never happened if you hadn't given me the wrong directions."

"Wrong directions? I said turn left right now!" she defended herself.

"No you said turn left, then right, now!" he corrected her. Provocation was already rising in his throbbing mind.

"You lying bald mofu."

"You're the one lying, you over critical…" but he stopped.

"What? Come on say it." she challenged. But Vic kept quiet. He never meant anything he said to her and she knew it.

"Ugh…women." he choose to say instead.

"Pigs." she rebuked.

"Wha…dah…did you just call me a pig?" he shrieked irate.

"No baby…I called every man in general a pig."

"That's it…that's it!" she looked over to Vic with an attitude scowl.

"Maybe we ought to rethink this relationship. Cause all you do is tell me shit all the time. And I'm sick of it, woman!"

"Yeah well…all you do is leave me to clean up the mess you get us into." she bit right back at him.

"Oh…yeah!" he countered.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

Stillness. Quietness. Silence. Nothing was said just an angry man behind a wheel who took his frustrations out on the road, while the woman next to him sat infuriated with arms madly crossed. It had been ten minutes later and none had given in yet, only the sound of the radio played. They couldn't take it anymore…

"I love you baby!" they shouted simultaneously. Vic stopped the car on the side of the road and began kissing Bee's hand as a sign of forgiveness. She grabbed him and initiated a kiss usually being the forceful one. He looked around the deserted road and raised an eyebrow wickedly.

"Why the hell you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"So miss I ain't scared to do anything, what about the side of the road?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Pig…" she slapped him across the forehead. Vic looked at her disappointedly.

"Well hurry up…I ain't got all day." she smirked back. Vic quickly began undoing his shirt grinning happily.

They were in the middle of a romantic _interaction _when the unknowingly flashing lights appeared in the rearview mirror. Several seconds later they heard a light tap on the driver side window. Unexpectedly they began shuffling away from each other at the sound of the knock.

"Hey your car was pulled over, need any…holy shit!" the officer yelled as he caught the lovebirds in a compromising position.

**Xavier's POV**

A half an hour later, Kori laid next to him on his hospital bed as they scanned the pages of his racing magazine. At first they were laughing their heads off until just now where it was unmusically quiet. Xavier kept his gaze on the print and pictures of his publication until he saw a clear wet drop fall onto the page. This could have only meant one thing…

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"I was honest with you Kori, why don't you try being honest with me?"

"I just feel so selfish for wanting you to stay. I mean why does everyone always end up leaving me?" she sniveled quietly.

"No one's leaving you. If I could stay I would but..."

"I know. I'm sorry." Why did she have to effect him like this. Only she could do this to him, hate himself for hurting someone. His scruples had been eating away at him with a vicious appetite. Once he was gone, he'd need someone to look after her. And as much as he'd hate to admit it, Grayson excelled at it.

"Look, I'll be leaving soon but I can't go without telling you something first."

"What?" she sniffled.

He stared into her eyes, which made what he had to tell her even more difficult. _Do it…she deserves to know this._

"Uh…remember the night of your party?" she signaled a nod and he continued. "Well Kitten told me something about that. You see," he exhaled loudly not sure how to say this, "she told me this Monday that she…um…she kinda gave Grayson something to knock him out cold." he stuttered.

"What!" she jolted her head in disbelief. "What do you mean, she drugged him?"

"Yeah. Something like that. I had nothing to do with it. She just told me. I swear."

"You've known since Monday and you're just barely telling me this!"

"I didn't believe her…him."

"How could you do that? How could you deliberately not tell me?" she reproached.

"It was a mistake and I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry…"

"God Kori. You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I was losing you…because of him. I regret it now but I just wanted so much to believe he didn't deserve you. That he couldn't really love you like I did. That he was not better at loving you than I was."

"Wait X…"

"And then I find out that bitch actually drugged him and he never really did hurt you. He never intended for any of this crazy shit to happen because he wouldn't hurt you."

"Jesus. I told him so many mean things. He was right all along, I didn't trust him and he never really did cheat on me." she realized bringing her hand to her mouth in foolishness, although secretly she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"So, you see, in the end he is the good guy who does love you…so where does that leave me?" Kori gazed at his melancholic grimace and went to embrace him in a sympathetic hug.

"Xavier you know you'll always hold a special place deep in my heart."

"But I won't hold the key…yeah I got that." Despite his loss, he grinned to her happy to have finally rid his conscious of this guarded affair. The knock at the door brought them out of their reverie. In came a male nurse with some supplies.

"I'm sorry but it's time for you sponge bath." he interrupted.

Kori laughed at the idea of X receiving a sponge bath from a male counterpart. She just knew him to damn well. "I'll come back tomorrow. You'll need your rest after this." she winked.

"Be careful alright." she gave him a quick platonic kiss before leaving out the door. Xavier waved a friendly goodbye, already missing her.

"She's cute." said the male nurse.

"She's alot more than that." X smiled. Quickly the nurse began reaching for his cloth and merely touched X's flesh.

"Watch the hands, Liberace." he scolded slightly, not wanting the nurse to get the wrong idea. The male nurse simply rolled his eyes…_why do I always get these guys?_

**Alright guys...sorry I took so long to update. But here is the next chapter, I hope it was alright. As for the Vic + Bee situation, I mean come on who hasn't gotten caught by the cops while making whoopee. looks round and sees no one raising their hands...I sweatdrop And as for X, he told Kori the truth so come on you gotta love the guy. What about Richard and Kori...next chapter of course. **


	23. Is There Ever Really An End

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kori's POV**

_Calm down, Kori. Just go over there and tell him how you feel. And pray he doesn't slam the door in your face._ She was speeding down the familiar road far exceeding the maximum speed allowed. Normally she was a stickler for the law but this was a significant exception.

She came upon Richard's home grateful that something had finally worked out for her. There was his black shiny vehicle parked in the middle of the driveway. She quickly got out of her BMW and unwaveringly ran up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for the door to open. After a series of moments, it creaked open casually.

"Alfred…please can I talk to Richard?" Kori asked in a dire rush.

"I'm sorry Madam, he is presently out of the manor."

"What? But his car is here?" she pointed toward his Cadillac.

"He was picked up by his friends, Mr. Harper and Ms. Gordan."

"Oh…" she uttered more dejectedly than surprised. Her motivation was slowly diminishing as the day progressed. Her distress was short lived however…

"Yes, they left this morning. Maybe you would have better luck if you checked at Gotham Academy. They were attending Mr. Waterson's swim meet, I believe. I'm sure if you leave now, you might still reach him." he winked faintly. This was not becoming of a butler and he quickly composed himself.

"Thank you, Alfred." she smiled, taking his little endearment to heart. She wasted no time and retreated to her car.

He closed the door behind him quite proud of himself. If he had to help Master Richard and his beloved Kori into each other's arms, so be it. _Teenagers._

She traveled through mid-traffic oblivious to the sound of the roaring thunder in the now darkening sky. But rain was the least of her worries. She would meet Richard face to face if it was the last thing she did.

She'd traveled to Gotham Academy only once before, for one of Xavier's soccer games. And she only hoped her memory served her right on the directions. What felt like a everlasting drive to Richard's old alma mater in actuality, according to the clock on her radio, was a twenty minute race. She made her way into the bustling parking lot which was filled with rivaling school buses and the attendee's vehicles.

After receiving general directions to the entrance of the pool arena, she entered the vast lobby just outside where the competition was being held. She stared at the mass of people standing around and in the bleachers, an overwhelming redness gracing her face. As social as she was, she was never one to panic with a huge crowd but then again never was her love life hanging on by a thread.

"Great. Now how am I going to find him?" She walked around lost and confused looking up to the stands for any sign of the person she longed to see. If his absence wasn't badgering enough, she could sense stares drawn at her. Maybe it was her paranoia but it was almost as if they could tell she didn't belong there. Or it could be the perverse spectators had never seen a beauty like her before, as she rolled her eyes after hearing catcalls and voices trying to summon her attention.

She breathed out quietly running her fingers through her long luscious locks. She grew weary from all the walking and turned briskly around, unfortunately bumping into someone and sending them straight to the ground. She turned to see a teen boy along with what she thought were Gotham Academy fundraising t-shirts spread out over the floor.

Immediately her hands went to her mouth as she gasped…"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." she pleaded. She swooped down aiding the gentleman up while also helping him gather his shirts. She quickly noted he was rather quiet and shy as he had not said anything to her yet. His thick blonde curly hair and long sideburns caught her attention as not many boys had that hairstyle, well not anymore.

"Um…are you Ok? Did I hurt you?" she waited for a response. All she received was a simple smile along with a little pink tint on his cheeks.

"Uh…I take it your alright then?" she asked helping dust the invisible dirt off his shoulders. And still he said nothing.

"Ok…uh…nice shirts." she pointed to the cotton cloths now firmly placed over his shoulder. Suddenly he brought his arms up in a series of hand gestures. Kori immediately recognized this to be sign language and she apprehensively started stuttering…

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying." she informed regretfully.

"He said don't worry about it." a voice behind her sounded. Kori turned startled by the unexpected sound and stared into the eyes she was so desperately searching for…

"Richard." she also noticed how Babs was clinging on to his back while Roy remained in the background.

"What are you doing here, Kori?"

"Looking for you." Richard looked to the muted boy and waved.

"It's alright Jerry. I'll handle it from here." Before leaving Jerry did several more gestures making Richard raise an eyebrow in the process. Jerry smirked and proceeded to leave.

"Well you found me." he said nonchalantly focusing his gaze back at her.

"Look Richard I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk."

"Anything you say to Richard, you can say in front of us." Babs smart mouthed.

"Babs…" Richard turned to her but Kori interrupted.

"No she's right. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. For everything. For not listening to you, not letting you explain and for not trusting you. It was wrong of me."

"You are?" he said crinkling his brow in question.

"Yes! You see Xavier told me everything that happened that night. He played no part in it. Kitten told him what she did to you."

"Did what?"

"She did something to you…put something in your drink. That's why you didn't remember anything. That's why I walked in on you."

"I knew it. And you thought I would actually be with her. So now you only believe me because X told you the truth. Otherwise you still would blame me…right?"

"No…that's not true. I've been going out of my mind trying to get you to speak to me, to explain. I phoned you last night but you never returned my call."

"What? No you didn't…" he commenced his negative contention once more.

"Stop!" she put her hands in front of herself, demandingly. "I don't want to argue anymore. I just need you to listen to me. I know that despite everything that has happened between us…there is one thing I'm absolutely sure of. I love you more than ever, Richard. Not once did I stop loving you. You were the first thing I thought about every morning and you were the last thing on my mind before I went to bed."

"I trusted you with everything I had but then I went and I let you down. With you in my life, I knew who I was…and what I wanted to be. But since you've been gone, I've been completely and totally lost. Sometimes I don't even know who I am anymore."

Kori paused after the sound of her collapsing voice. This was harder than she had anticipated. During her dialogue, she observed how she had gathered an audience as people who were tracking about now made a stop to listen at her touching speech.

"And right now I probably look like a complete idiot saying this in front of complete strangers…but it's the truth and I don't care." a stifled laugh escaping her mouth in her current discomfiture.

The awkward silence was agonizing. If there were crickets around, you would of heard their heartbeats. But what frightened her even more was Richard's immobile and inexpressible face.

"Please say something, anything…" her glossy eyes danced side to side into his trying to read his indecisive mind.

"What do you want me to say? You should have trusted me Kori. You should have known that I would never hurt you. I promised you that from the very beginning, remember? But I can't help but wonder if you will ever really trust me."

Sounds of gasps and shock at his words were uttered from the horde of watchers. Richard could've sworn he heard a slur of 'what a jerk' and 'hey red I'll be with you' coming from aback. But he paid no mind to the onlookers, he simply looked to her. Kori slowly nodded her head understanding his words, he was hurt by her. And now she was hurt by him but only then, it finally sunk in that he would not be taking her back. She bit her lip sadly then whispered…

"Ok…Ok…" she stated humbly. "But before I go…" she went to embrace Richard wrapping her arms around his neck tightly afraid to let go of him and whispered honestly into his ear…

"All I wanted was to take care of you, Richard. Because I love you. I always will love you." and she went to kiss his cheek fervently knowing this would be the last time she felt him. She couldn't break herself from him, she devoured the moment knowing it would end all too soon. But it had to and like that she unlatched herself from his world and left. The supportive stares she received while exiting only made her walk even more vigorously out of the arena.

**Richard's POV**

Richard felt her lips on his cheeks, her lips…the very touch of her flesh made him vibrate with ecstasy to no end. It took more than all his willpower to keep himself from bolting onto to her, to prevent her from leaving his side. It was her love for him, the very thing that kept him sound and animated, and she expressed it freely and openly to the world. He loved her and there was no unforeseeable doubt in his mind about it. But her words…it downright tortured his heart, pricked at his veins and drained him of his fundamental crimson blood.

_She wanted to take care of me._ Why of all the people in God's green Earth would she choose him to care for? Why wouldn't he let her? Insecure…maybe. Fear…perhaps. Though the sound of Babs constant chattering broke him of his thoughts…

"You may not think so now Dick, but you'll soon see this is for the best." he quickly turned to face her, almost enraged at her comment. How the hell could she know if this was for the best? His concentration was now garnered by the whispers of former classmates and the watchers who had gathered round for a dramatic show.

The announcement that intermission was now over was screamed over the loudspeakers. Babs had since reached for his hand, leading him back to the stands where they previously sat during Garth's match.

The nucleus of his heart was filling up into a dark void and it screamed at him, bickering loud words to his mentality. As they were about to be seated, he quickly removed his hand from hers. He knew what he had to do. He rounded away from them and began trailing down the steps of the bleachers.

"Richard, where are you going?" she asked bemused at his sudden action.

"I'm going after her." he admitted with fortitude.

"You can't." she rose out of her seat and trailed after him.

"Babs, stop it already." he brought his hand forward attempting her to remain in her seat. "I'm not going to make another mistake, not with Kori. And I'm not going to let anyone keep me from her."

"But…" she whispered silently after he turned and ran towards the exit of the bleachers.

"Just let him go. He loves her and there's nothing you can do about it. Let him be happy. He loves her." Roy said gesturing her to sit back down. She glared at his poignant remark.

"Well Donna sure has you whipped into her little lapdog." she teased cruelly.

Richard strode out to the parking lot where he believed was the only place Kori had scattered to. He unwittingly bumped into a few people on his way as he ran past them in his frantic search for her. _Don't be gone…don't be gone._

"Kori!" he shouted out to the crowd, wishing she'd appeared out of the mess of people.

"Kori!" he roared reaching and surveying the parking lot. The loud clasp of thunder sent everyone into a frenzy as they tried to escape the impeding rain. With the heavy traffic of cars and people roaming about, it was impossible to see anything clearly.

"Kori…don't leave me…" he spoke softly dripping with grief. He ran both his hands through his now sweaty locks with his exhalation now jagged. The parking area still showed no signs of his love and he felt his body go numb.

He was about to turn back into the academy to continue his search when he instantly caught sight of her. Not more than ten feet away, there she was leaning with her arms crossed onto the brick pillar in front of the school. And she saw him. She stared at him with a mixture of sadness and uncertainty. And like a speed demon, he raced up to her.

"Kori…please let me explain. No wait, there is no explanation for the way I acted. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long. But…I love you…I do. I love you so much. I've never felt anything this intense before and it scares me. But then I look at you…and these extreme feelings I have for you, I know I could never feel them for anyone else and I don't want to." Kori held her hard stare at him throughout his expressive eruption. Moreover, Richard detected how her body ceased from any movement, no emotion whatsoever. He gulped largely thinking the worst but continued…

"You can scream at me, hell you can even punch me if you want. I deserve it but…just don't tell me goodbye."

Kori looked away as if trying hard not to hurt his feelings. But did a sharp turn back to him with a desolate frown placed vaguely on her face. Richard, who could only assume according to her facial, breathed out softly knowing the true disclosure of his feelings didn't work. At that exact moment, Kori blinked innocently and turned her frown upside down into a mischievous grin, which swiftly turned into a vast smile.

She immediately leaped out of her position and jumped onto Richard. His quick reflexes caught her instantly as she wrapped her firm legs around his waist and locked on. She fastened her arms strongly around his neck as he moved her straying bangs away from her face to give her a furious but adoring kiss. After about half a minute of pure bliss they hesitantly pulled their faces apart.

"I'd never leave you, Richard." Again she went to embrace his lips with hers as he kept whispering sweet 'I love you' through their kisses.

They were lost within each other and nothing else mattered. Not their lapse of mistrust, not their arguments, or anything in between. Only the undying nature of their love and expectations together. And no sooner did the pound of rainwater fall atop their heads. But that did nothing to derive them out of their glorious stupor as they continued to draw into one another, unlike the crowd surrounding them scurrying about like ants in an anthill.

"Let's get out of here." Richard said.

"And do what?" she stated teasingly, full aware of what he had in mind.

"Collect stamps of course." he joked. Richard began making his way to Kori's car, still carrying her almost too afraid she'd fade away once he let go. Kori pulled out her keys from her pocket and dangled them in front of Richard.

"You drive." she ordered snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, reserved only for her.

**Terra's POV**

"And don't hog the phone, I'm expecting a call from Gar and Rachel." Terra warned her little brother, Brion. She hated babysitting him but she had no choice. At the sound of the doorbell she walked quickly to answer it.

She opened the door only to meet the same bright green eyes she spent so many nights shedding tears over.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" she appeared worried at his fallen form. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." he demanded.

Terra moved aside as she held the door open allowing him entry. Ryan made his way to her living room and stood there looking directly to the ground.

"Talk to me, what's wro…" only her mouth didn't finish as Ryan took a hold of her head and swiftly brought her to him engaging her in a passionate kiss. Naturally, she felt her knees get weak and tiptoed herself for a better reach. She helped him along by seizing hold of his waist which only urged him to continue. Soon after, they stopped when Ryan realized he still had to speak with her.

"I love you. And I don't want to push you aside anymore."

As much as Terra loved hearing his words, she shook her head unsure. "I want to believe you…I really do. As much as I love you…I want to."

"Then do it because it's the truth. I'm sorry for hurting you all those times I left you alone."

"Ryan, even with you gone to college I never felt alone. I always had you here." She brought her hand up and touched the exterior portion over her heart. "But when you told me I deserved better…how could you think that? All I wanted, all I ever needed was you. I would have waited for you, you knew that."

"Well if you're willing, you won't have to wait anymore."

"What do you mean?" she implored. To her this couldn't be happening, it must have been a dream for him to utter these simple words.

"I'm moving back to Gotham. I'm going to take over my father's company like he wanted me to." he answered taking a hold of her hand.

"But what about college?" she asked.

"There isn't anything that college can teach me that I don't already know. I'm my father's son after all. Besides I've been there way over two years but I guess that doesn't matter when you're the president of your own company." he joked.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'd do anything to be closer to you. And maybe we could…"

"Shh…" she wrapped her arms around his neck enveloping him in a soft hug. She then tiptoed herself and brought her head up to his. They endured a romantic trance as their lips danced with each other savoring every moment.

"That's disgusting." shrieked Brion, who came into the room bothered by the spectacle.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Ryan suggested.

"Maybe you're right." she agreed leading him up the stairs to her room.

**Rachel's POV**

"Tell me again why are we doing this on a Saturday night?" Gar whined.

"Because I need to keep my grade point average up if I plan on getting into a decent college. And I'll be needing a scholarship for that." she informed him. She continued to write in a quietly into her notebook.

"But you're already way smarter than anyone I know. Doesn't it hurt your brain to process any more information in there?" he said flipping through the channels of her living room television.

"Unlike you Gar, my head doesn't hurt when I think." she said annoyed of his comments. "Damn it." she uttered.

"What?" Gar questioned looking back at her.

"Do you have a pencil in your bag. The lead broke off of this one."

"Yeah…it's in the inside lower pocket."

"Thanks." Rachel grabbed his bag and searched for his pencil. In her quest for the lead pen, she found a green folder she'd never seen before and took it out. Gar looked over to her again and his eyes widened quickly. _No! She found it. She's going to see her picture. She's going to freak out if she sees her picture. I thought I took it out. _

"No…wait. I'll get it for you." he said flying out of the sofa and rushed to grab the folder out of Rachel's grasp. She stared at him with a small smidge of hurt.

"What's with the folder?" she asked getting a little angry at his sudden snatch for it.

"Nothing." he said reaching for the pencil and handed it to her.

"Yeah right. What's in that folder that you don't want me to see Gar?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rachel I said nothing so drop it." he said more demanding.

"What a letter from a girl?" she accused. He only looked to her, she was half right. Guiltily he went to hold her hand but she pulled away in anger.

"Now you're acting ridiculous." he joked warily aware of his girlfriend's temper.

"Look Gar if there is someone else or you just don't want to be with me, you can just tell me." she ordered him.

"It's not that Rachel. I promise. I'm just afraid you're going to kill me if you find out." Now Rachel grew even more concerned. What was he hiding from her?

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"You know I do." he grinned mildly. He thought about it for a moment and gently handed her his folder, defeated. Rachel took hold of it and looked at him curiously. She opened it lightly and gasped…

"How did you get this?" she asked in stupefaction.

"Well you threw it away and so I went and I got it." he confessed with embarrassment written all over his face.

Rachel held the paper in her hands and fluctuated her stare from it to Gar. Her eyes gazed down at the self portrait she made in seventh grade as part of her art project. She was the best in the whole school but for some reason she didn't think drawing herself was her best work. She reminisced about it, it was so long ago. _Wait a minute that was almost five years ago._

"You've held on to this since the seventh grade?"

"Yeah." he blushed. "It's been kinda like a good luck charm for me or something." he said sincerely but still nervous at the same time. Rachel's tiny smile at least made him think she wasn't too angry.

"So are you mad at me? I mean you don't think it's creepy or something, do you?"

"Creepy…no." she went and grabbed at his hand. She knew he meant well and no one would ever understand her like he did. But it stunned her how he could never seize to amaze her. Everyday was really a new day with him. She always knew she loved him…and his bothersome and childish ways.

"Look maybe we can skip the work for today. Why don't we go get a pizza?" Immediately she viewed his gleaming white teeth and she felt content.

"Can we have tofu pizza?" he said going to the coat rack near the door.

"Ugh…I'm still getting used to this. But it's a great practice." she uttered to herself. He grabbed both their coats and handed hers over to her. They scurried into the hard pouring rain and into Angela's car driving away.

**Richard's POV**

Richard heard a faint knock at his door and reluctantly got out of his bed putting his jeans back on. He opened the door to see Alfred with hands folded behind his back.

"I do not mean to disturb you Master Richard but a woman stopped a few moments ago and left this for you." He brought into sight an envelope with his name written on front, bearing the name 'Dick'. He closed the door behind him…_Oh great…Babs._

He opened the envelope and took out a folded paper. He read it quickly and smirked…

_I'm counting on you…take special care of her._

_X_

At the sound of the rustling paper, he heard Kori stirring in bed.

"Richard? Is something wrong?" she asked tiredly.

"Hey sleeping beauty. No nothing's wrong." he said placing the sheet inside his drawer. He went and again took his pants off until he was left in his red briefs. He huddled under the sheets along with Kori. He took hold of her waist and pulled her towards him as she snuggled her back along his chest. He wrapped his arm around her protectively while he used the other to stroke her hair gently.

"Just go back to bed." he whispered kissing her head in the dim room.

"What was that letter?" she yawned still sleepy.

"Just a reminder of what I plan on doing for the rest of my life." he answered her truthfully. Kori turned and wrapped an arm around from behind his neck and brought him down for a tender kiss before drifting back off to a peaceful sleep.

**Fin**

**All right guys, sad to say but we've come to the end of the tale. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, all aspects of it. This was my first after all, so your thoughts and opinions would be appreciated, not trying to be a pain or anything.**

**It was a blast writing this and reading all your reviews, especially the funny ones (you know who you are) and the loyal ones who kept with me during every chapter (you also know who you are). It gave me the encouragement I needed to keep going. And I figured since you all took the time to review, I could at least take the time and post each member that did. Thanks again, and take care!**

**starfangurl89, Winter's Ebony, D-I-WaRrIA, strodgfrgf, InnocentStarInTheAnimeSky, Dlvvanzor, skye668, Dark's Soul Mate, Lilliesofthevalley, samuraigurl1213, teen freak, E-luusive, MissCooties, 1-day-Ill-be-an-expert, longhairedhorse, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Veronica Moose, pixiepuff101, rgirl, Crimson Black, Raven, Carleena, Batgirl435, lilykat14, Rix Kid, T, Ashe Reynolds 88, sTaRfIrExrObIn, ****cryingdove, girlpower88, robinlovestarfire, MyMonkeyIsOrange, Lavender Gaia, kimonoprincess, Ocean Eyes, itami7, T.T.rox, rain-s-cool, -angelfire8972-, Skyler-A-Teloiv, tvdramamaster, Stormy Midnight, Kory Anders, TTHPfan, Mysia, oOxXStArFiReXxOo, Stephanie, Star 4 Robin, AzNhOnEy702, Me…, powmia3799, heartbreaker91, fanficprincess101, sailormoonnarutoinuyashalover, fuhlahfull**

**And to any reviews I receive after this story...thanks in advance.**


End file.
